Secuestro
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: Nunca sabes en dónde vas a encontrar el amor, pero para Gale enamorarse parecía imposible, y peor aun, enamorarse de la persona que acaba de secuestrar junto con sus socios de "negocios", que además, es hombre. ¿Como saldrá de esta? Slash! PeetaxGale. yaoi, lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, muchas gracias por entrar a esta historia, espero sea de su agrado.

Desde el principio los invito a dejar su comentario en cada capitulo, para conocer su opinión sobre la historia.

Ustedes mismos eligieron esto, voy a escribir la Adaptación de Maravilloso Desastre en cuanto termine con esta, no tendrá muchos capítulos, así que espero les guste.

La historia de Maravilloso Desastre es muy extensa, así que elegí primero escribir esta, no tengo derecho alguno sobre los personajes o los nombres. Pero la historia es mía, totalmente mía.

No se abstengan de comentar!

* * *

Gale POV.

-¿Están listos? –nos pregunta Carlos entrando por la puerta.

-¿Tu estás listo? –Le pregunta Marcus-. Pareces nervioso.

-No entiendo como se les ocurrió dejarlo entrar –me quejo, poniéndome de pie.

-Ya discutimos eso –me recuerda Fabián.

-No podemos arriesgarnos ni un poco, no esta vez. Vamos por un pez gordo, Fabián.

-Yo los reuní –nos recuerda Marcus-. Si lo eh hecho es por que se que son los mejores en esto y podremos hacerlo. Así que cierren la maldita boca y pongámonos a trabajar.

-Si es por el dinero –comienzo, retándolo-. Que Carlos se quede a cuidar la casa y nosotros hacemos el resto. Prefiero pagarle por no hacer nada a que vaya a cometer un error.

El hombre de tez morena camina bruscamente hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-¿Crees que por ser un Hawthorne te hace poderoso, amigo?

-Mi experiencia me hace poderoso –respondo firmemente.

-También tengo experiencia.

-Como asaltante y violador –escupo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Maté a un hombre –me dice, como si pudiera estar orgulloso de eso.

No puedo contener la risa en mi garganta, así que la hago sonora.

-Pregúntale a ellos quien soy yo y que eh hecho. No necesito alardear de eso –camino hacia la salida, golpeando su hombro al pasar junto a el-. Y para que conste –digo, sin darme media vuelta-. No tengo la cuenta de cuantos asesinatos llevo. Y no me importaría cometer uno más para limpiar a mi grupo de la bazofia.

Fijo mis ojos en Marcus, quien me fulmina con su mirada.

-Y no pretendo trabajar junto a el –suelto, saliendo de la casa.

Peeta POV.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? –me pregunta de nuevo Rose.

-De verdad. Estoy bien –insisto.

-Es que está lejos, Peeta.

-Ya me eh ido caminando, no es la primera vez que a mi papá se le olvida pasar por mi.

-¿No se le descompuso el coche?

-Eso dice, pero no lo creo –sonrío.

-Bien, pues te subes a mi carro, te invitaré a comer.

-No es necesario –le digo por tercera vez desde que Salí de clases.

-Ya me cansé, tú me vas a acompañar a comer y no te vas a volver a negar.

Sonrío, rendido.

No es que Rose no me caiga bien, es solo que no está en mi circulo de amigos.

Todos los miércoles salgo dos horas antes que todos, por que ya eh llevado Historia I y II en la otra escuela, así que la maestra decidió exentarme después de presentar un examen de conocimientos.

No me extraña que mi papá no venga por mi, de hecho, me sorprendo cuando lo recuerda.

Y caminar a mi casa de la escuela ya no me pesaba. Siempre prefería caminar por que no se usar un autobús y mucho menos el metro, así que…

-¿Qué quieres comer? –me pregunta cuando subo al coche.

-Vamos a mi casa –le digo-. Para esta hora la comida ya está preparada, y si yo te invito a comer tu puedes hacerme otro favor.

-¿A si? ¿Con que voy a pagar a cambio de la comida Mellark?

Sonrío.

-Necesito ir al entrenamiento y no está mi hermano, ¿Podrías llevarme?

-¿Sigues yendo con las porristas?

-No son porristas, estoy en gimnasia. Y ellas necesitaban bases y flyers, por eso las ayudamos.

-Claro. Son un montón de putas.

-Como sea, deberías intentar unirte, te diviertes.

-Gracias, pero prefiero ser una puta universitaria a una puta porrista, no se.

Sonrío de nuevo.

No le hablaba mucho a Rose, pero pareciera como si sí lo hiciéremos. Me agradaba estar con ella.

Rose frena bruscamente y gira el volante.

-¡Imbécil! –grita hacia la camioneta que acaba de meterse enfrente de ella.

-Tranquila –le digo, acomodándome en el asiento.

-Este idiota casi hace que choque –dice exasperada.

Comienza a sonar el claxon cuando la luz del semáforo se pone en verde y la camioneta frente a ella no avanza.

-¡¿Pero que mierda?! –grita desesperada.

Y me doy cuenta que hay otra camioneta justo igual a esa al lado derecho de nosotros. Y otra al lado izquierdo.

Parece que ella no se ah dado cuenta de eso aun.

-Rose –la llamo, en un susurro.

Pero ella sigue sonando el claxon.

La puerta de la camioneta de enfrente se abre.

-¡No me jodas! –suelta ella-. Solo espero que sea un hombre, no quiero tratar de ayudar a una anciana a arreglar su cacharro.

Y si es un hombre.

Vestido de negro, con un pasamontañas y un arma en la mano.

-¿Qué mierda? –exclama ella.

Me tenso en mi asiento y trato de decirle algo, pero no logro hacerlo.

La camioneta a mi lado abre sus puertas también.

-Pon los seguros –logro decir.

Pero Rose sigue mirando al hombre que camina hacia nosotros.

-¡Arranca! –Grito-. ¡Arranca la camioneta!

Pero es demasiado tarde, mientras la ventanilla de ella trata de cerrarse lentamente el hombre propicia un puñetazo en su cara y la hace gritar de dolor.

-¡Déjala! –grito y trato de zafarme del cinturón de seguridad lo mas rápido posible.

No se que iba a hacer y nunca lo sabré, por que algo golpeo mi quijada y me hizo perder ligeramente el conocimiento.

Solo mantenía mis ojos abiertos para ver como un par de manos me bajaban del auto.

Sentí otro impacto en el estomago pero no me dolió; todo estaba borroso.

Y al último, me di cuenta de que alguien sostenía un trozo de tela húmeda en mi nariz.

Gale POV.

-¿Quién es ella? –me preguntan por la radio.

-No lo se –respondo-. Nunca la había visto.

-Pues mas te vale que no se entrometa –dice Fabián.

No le respondo, por que en estos momentos no estamos para discutir entre nosotros.

La chica mantiene una platica corta con el antes de bajar la acera.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo? –pregunta Carlos.

-Van a irse juntos –responde Fabián-. ¡Se subieron al coche!

-Ya lo sabemos, imbécil –digo-. También estamos viendo nosotros.

Cada uno está en su propia camioneta, en sus puestos para comenzar la operación, pero ahora todo salió diferente a como lo teníamos planeado, así que los planes comienzan a formarse en mi cabeza, lo mas rápido que puedo.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunta Fabián en cuanto el coche donde ambos han subido comienza a avanzar.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! –grita Carlos, desesperado por la falta de respuestas.

-Regresara a casa –murmuro.

Todos lo han escuchado.

-Carlos, Fabián, regresen a casa. Gale síguelos. –ordena Marcus.

-¡A la mierda! –escucho a Carlos decir, desesperado.

Su camioneta sale disparada hacia el frente.

-¡Regresa a la puta casa! –grita Marcus.

Mierda.

-¡Mierda! –grito.

Enciendo la camioneta y lo sigo, lo más rápido que puedo.

Este imbécil va a echar a perder todo.

Las dos camionetas se colocan a mis costados, los tres tratando de alcanzar a Carlos.

¿Pero qué vamos hacer? Ya se lo que quiere lograr, pero ¿Cómo vamos a evitarlo?

Se que Marcus entiende eso también, así que nos limitamos a tratar de arreglar el desmadre que Carlos acaba de poner en marcha.

La camioneta negra le cierra el paso al coche de la chica.

En la posición que vamos, Marcus queda a un lado izquierdo del coche, Fabián al lado derecho y yo atrás, encerrándolo y dejándolo sin salida. Estamos montando un espectáculo en plena Mine Street.

Carlos abre la puerta de su camioneta.

-¡Sube al maldito auto, imbécil! –grita Marcus.

No hace caso, por supuesto.

Me debato entre seguir su estúpido plan o darle un tiro en la cabeza.

Propicia un golpe al conductor del auto, a la chica.

-Hijo de puta –murmuro y bajo de la camioneta, ajustando mi pasamontañas.

Fabián ah bajado del coche también y trata de sacar al chico del coche.

Lo golpea en el rostro y Carlos se le une.

No pueden ser más imbéciles.

Camino enojado y frustrado hacia ellos, con su estúpido intento de bajar al chico, como si fuera muy difícil.

Saco la gasa blanca y la humedezco con cloroformo.

Todos traíamos nuestra propia reserva. No se por que estos dos imbéciles hacen todo mas difícil.

Coloco mi mano en el rostro del chico y rápidamente deja de resistirse.

Los fulmino a ambos con la mirada y los dejo encargarse de Peeta Mellark cuando ya está desmayado.

Tardan una infinidad en subirlo a la camioneta.

Y cuando vuelven a sus coches, los cuatro arrancamos.

Marcus se había dedicado a mirarnos a todos desde dentro de la camioneta.

No estamos como para peleas o represiones, así que lo único que hacemos es tratar de terminar esta mierda.

-En la siguiente calle, Edingburg, la cámara está desconectada, nos vamos a dividir en dos. Y seguiremos el plan exactamente a como estaba planeado desde este punto –ordeno.

Marcus y yo tomamos el camino de la derecha y ellos van por la izquierda.

Habíamos trazado nuestros recorridos exactos, y ya los habíamos practicado en coches, así que debería ser fácil. Solo espero que no se les ocurra arruinarlo de nuevo.

Todo el trayecto la pasamos en silencio, ninguno tiene la intención de comentar nada. Y si yo lo hago terminare matando algo.

Llegamos a la casa, metemos los coches al garaje y bajamos.

Marcus se dirige a ellos y yo me limito a entrar, sin prestarles atención, y a preparar todo para el siguiente paso.

Tomo las llaves del Camaro y me siento en la sala.

-Todo salió bien –dice Fabián en cuanto entra y se encuentra con mi mirada furiosa.

-Diré eso cuando salga de aquí y estemos seguros en la otra casa –respondo, tratando de controlarme.

Pero cuando entra Carlos con una sonrisa en los labios pierdo la calma, aunque no es que la estuviera guardando. No para el.

Me pongo de pie y sin dificultad hago que caiga al suelo después de impactar mi puño en su rostro.

-Tu pedazo de imbécil –escupo-. Las decisiones las tomamos en grupo. Si decimos que se hace algo es por que se hace.

Nadie me detiene ni me dice nada. Ni siquiera Marcus, quien se recarga cómodamente en el marco de la puerta.

Saben que tengo razón.

-¿Para que íbamos a perder tiempo? De todas formas lo logramos –dice el desde el suelo.

-Tenemos un plan. Tenemos decisiones que tomar y elementos que estudiar. Las cosas se hacen exactamente como están planeadas. Esa es la razón por la que Marcus y yo no hemos pisado la cárcel, imbécil. No me arruines esto con tu estúpida forma de trabajar.

Fulmino a Marcus con la mirada, quien se mantiene inexpresivo.

-Levántate –le ordena-. El chico está en el coche –me dice, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Sabe claramente que tengo razón y que sus estúpidos hombres terminaran arruinando esto.

Los ignoro, a todos, y me limito a hacer mi trabajo.

Me dirijo al coche, me aseguro de que el chico valla en la cajuela y le coloco la inyección. No será un viaje corto, y no quiero tener que pararme a mitad de el para dormirlo de nuevo.

Peeta POV.

Cuando despierto lo primero que siento es el ardor en mi garganta como si todo el camino de mis pulmones a mi boca estuviera quemado y reseco.

Trato de limpiarme el rostro pero algo sujeta mis manos a mis espaldas.

Trato de abrir los ojos de golpe pero no puedo, tengo algo en mi cara que me impide hacerlo. También en la boca. Duele.

Trato de exclamar por ayuda pero no puedo emitir nada más que gemidos.

Por más que muevo mis muñecas solo logro lastimarme.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo porque recuerdo lo que paso.

Me bajaron del coche y me agarraron entre varias personas. Pero no logro saber quienes fueron o como eran.

No hay un sentimiento peor que estar ciego, mudo e inmovilizado y saber que estas perdido. Que todo sale mal y que ni siquiera sabes en donde estas.

¿Cómo puedo obtener respuesta? No se puede. No lo voy a lograr. Ni siquiera se si estoy solo o acompañado. O en el interior de algo, o en el exterior. O si voy a morir.

-Se despertó –dice una voz masculina a lo lejos.

-Duérmelo, no voy a estar batallando –dice otra.

-Gale dijo…

-Duérmelo –repite.

Escucho pasos acercarse a mí y comienzo a retorcerme en el suelo. O donde quiera que me encuentre.

Colocan algo en mi nariz y la primera inhalada fue como respirar acido y el ardor en mis pulmones se incrementa.

Pero fue lo ultimo que supe de mi.

-¿No se supone que debió despertar ya? –la voz de un hombre me despierta.

-¿Seguros que no lo ah hecho antes? –pregunta otro hombre.

Trato de no moverme, no quiero volver a sentir el ardor en mi garganta, de por si ya se ha incrementado.

-Carlos lo estaba vigilando –dicen.

-No ha hecho nada, yo que se.

-¿Lo golpeaste?

-No –responde la misma voz.

-Entonces le pusiste mas cloroformo.

-Por favor…

-Mira pedazo de imbécil, me vas a decir si le…

-Si, si –interviene alguien para callarlos-. Le pusimos cloroformo, estaba desesperado, pensé que si dormía un poco más lo dejaría relajarse un poco.

Hay un silencio roto únicamente por sus respiraciones.

-Tranquilos –la voz que habla es mas tranquila que las anteriores-. Fabián, despiértalo y dale un poco de agua. Y trata de conseguir que coma algo.

-El imbécil de su padre no va a dar nada –se queja alguien.

-¿Cuánto le diste?

-Dos días.

-Entonces espera a que pasen. Ya veremos que hacemos con el por mientras. Gale, ¿Me acompañas?

Se escucha un par de pasos salir de la habitación.

Estoy tan concentrado en tratar de escuchar su conversación que no me doy cuenta que alguien se ha acercado a mi hasta que golpea mi mejilla.

Doy un respingo y trato de emitir un sonido pero me parece imposible.

-bebe –ordena, quitándome la mordaza de la boca y lo primero que hago es apretarla con fuerza, relajado por fin de la presión.

Pienso un momento en escupir el liquido hacia el hombre, pero en cuanto el agua cae dentro de mi boca es imposible.

Estoy sediento, y el agua resbalando por mi garganta quemada es delicioso.

-Déjame ir, por favor –suplico en un susurro.

El hombre emite una risa y después coloca algo entre mis labios.

Aprieto con fuerza.

-Es comida, amor –dice rudamente-. No prometo darte otra cosa en mucho tiempo, mas vale que la comas.

No es mi boca la que se abre si no la presión de su mano obligándome a tragar lo que sea que me este dando.

Sabe a carne y limón.

Masco rápidamente para poder hablar de nuevo.

-Por favor, les doy todo lo que quieran.

-Esperamos a que tu papi haga ese trabajo, así que quédate aquí y se bueno.

Palmea mi mejilla y sube de nuevo la mordaza.

Trato de negarme pero no puedo.

Y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que el me dio ese bocado de lo que sea que comí y ahora me deja con el estomago engarruñado esperando por mas.

-¿Crees que quiera dormir de nuevo? –pregunta alguien

No, no por favor.

-Deja de meterle esa mierda –grita un hombre-. Voy a ponerte para que veas lo que se siente. No queremos asesinarlo, lo necesitamos vivo.

-Gale, si dejas de darnos órdenes esto podría funcionar.

-Si dejan de ser tan idiotas, dejare de darles órdenes, y esto funcionará.

Gale POV.

El chico me miraba fijamente, sin intentar apartar la vista ni siquiera cuando yo le sostenía la mirada de aquella forma.

-¿Ya dejaste de intentar adivinar como soy o quien soy? –le pregunto, frustrado.

-No –responde el-. No estoy tratando de saber quien eres.

-Ponte a comer, o me arrepentiré de haberte soltado.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? –dirige su mirada hacia el plato de comida. Está casi intacto.

-No, no hasta que termines de comer eso –ordeno.

Había decidido liberarlo un rato, para que sus músculos se destensaran. El amarre en las muñecas ya le tenía la carne molida y supuse que querría ponerse de pie un momento.

Estirar las piernas, yo que se.

Había preparado huevos fritos con jamón y una pasta con salsa de tomate. No es buena combinación, pero no tenia planeado que esto se convirtiera en un restaurant.

Coloque una botella de un litro de agua junto al plano y lo había observado comer casi todo el contenido mientras yo sostenía el arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

El cabello rubio del chico estaba enmarañado y sus mejillas sucias.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? –vuelve a preguntar.

-Ponte de pie –ordeno, caminando hasta el.

Tomo la mordaza en mi mano y el da un respingo.

-No, no por favor –suplica.

Tuerzo los ojos, hoy me siento piadoso.

Paso mi brazo por sus hombros y cubro sus ojos con mi palma, no es complicado, el chico es tan pequeño que casi puedo cubrir todo su rostro con mi mano.

Sujeto el arma junto a su sien y lo conduzco hasta la salida.

Caminamos por la mitad de la casa, hasta llegar al baño y entramos. Cierro la puerta con mi pierna y descubro sus ojos.

Inspecciona el cuarto de baño rápidamente y después me mira mientras me recargo en la pared junto al lavabo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto-. ¿Esperabas algo peor?

No responde mi pregunta.

Esta casa está a nombre de Mattew Creights, una de las tantas identificaciones falsas de Marcus, estamos fuera de la ciudad, rodeado de campos de sembradío, la casa está impecable y es lujosa. Y el baño es ostentoso, no me sorprende que el se sorprenda.

Sus ojos siguen mirando fijamente los míos.

-¿Qué? –vuelvo a preguntar.

Niega con su cabeza y se dirige al retrete, dándome la espalda y preparándose para orinar.

Giro mi rostro hacia la puerta, dándole toda la privacidad de la que soy capaz.

Cuando termina se queda mirando al espejo. Estoy seguro que ha soltado un gemido de horror.

-¿Puedo tomar una ducha? –me pregunta, con su voz estrangulada y quebrada por el llanto que reprime.

Niego con mi cabeza.

-Por favor –suplica.

Sus ojos azules se tornan brillosos y sus labios brillan de lo rojo que están.

-Tienes cinco minutos –suelto.

Me mira un momento, esperando a que me retire, y cuando se da cuenta que eso no va a pasar comienza a quitar su ropa.

Abre la llave del agua en cuanto queda desnudo y mete su cuerpo rápidamente bajo el ella.

El chico tiene un cuerpo ejercitado, con músculos marcados, sobre todo en su pecho y sus brazos. Pero es pequeño, blanco y el vello que recorre sus poros es rubio, como su cabello, o un poco más obscuro.

Me quedo mirándolo mientras sus manos frotan la barra de jabón por todo su cuerpo y limpia su cabello varias veces.

Tomo una toalla seca y se la entrego.

De reojo lo veo secarse y después meterse en su ropa sucia de nuevo.

-¿Algo mas? –le pregunto.

Niega, bajando la mirada y se coloca junto a mí.

Tapo sus ojos y vuelvo a colocar el arma junto a su sien.

Regresamos a la habitación obscura de antes y lo dejo libre de nuevo.

Después de tomar agua vuelve a sentarse en donde estaba atado y eleva su rostro para mirarme.

Camino hasta el y tomo las cuerdas entre mis manos para atarlo al extremo de la cama.

Ágilmente anudo sus muñecas, batallando un poco por la posición, pues tengo el rostro del chico junto al mío, y aunque llevo el pasamontañas puesto y se que no puede verme, me pone extrañamente nervioso.

Tapo sus ojos y el no replica.

Después anudo la mordaza detrás de su cuello y la subo hasta su boca.

-Oye –murmura.

Me quedo en silencio, con la mordaza en mis manos.

-Gracias.

Asiento y coloco la tela sobre sus labios.

-Si no haces nada estúpido –digo-. Puedo intentar dejarte libre por lo menos en esta habitación. Te vendría bien una noche en cama –aunque no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estarás aquí.

Asiente.

Si su puto padre no fuera tan tacaño, ya estaría libre.

Peeta POV.

Habían pasado cuatro noches ya. Aunque no se exactamente cuando es una noche o cuando es un día. Pero se aproximadamente cuando por que hay largas horas de silencio total y por las mañanas todos despiertan, haciendo gran escándalo en la casa y poco después me traen algo para comer.

Como dos veces al día, aunque solo Gale me libera para que pueda comer por mi mismo.

Eh logrado aprender sus nombres y reconocer sus voces. Son cuatro: Fabián, Carlos, Marcus y Gale. Por todo lo que eh escuchado, Fabián y Carlos son una molestia, Gale siempre está gritando e insultando a todos, aunque parece ser el que mas utiliza la cabeza, y Marcus siempre está callado, pero cuando habla todos lo escuchan.

No me gustan Fabián y Carlos, aun no logro reconocer a cada uno, pero ambos son agresivos.

Después de la sexta noche los había escuchado discutir con Marcus sobre matarme.

A demás que comienzan a desesperarse.

Sus manos son toscas, golpean mi rostro cada que pueden, o siento las patadas en mis piernas.

Quisiera no llorar. Pero no puedo.

Quiero irme de aquí.

Quiero que ya me dejen libre.

Gale POV.

-Gale, te toca quedarte –me dice Fabián en cuanto todo está listo.

Miro a Marcus y se encoge de hombros.

Les doy la espalda y entro renegando interiormente a la habitación.

El chico está tirado en el suelo, en su posición de siempre.

Levanta la cabeza, como si pudiera verme a través de la tela en sus ojos.

Su cuerpo se encoge como esperando algún tipo de tortura. Me hace sonreír interiormente. Estaba mal, pero algunas veces el sufrimiento de las personas despertaba algún tipo de monstro en mi.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y los autos marcharse.

-Voy a liberarte –le aviso.

Su cabeza se eleva rápidamente, como si hubiera reconocido mi voz. Supongo que lo hace.

Me arrodillo para quitar el amarre en sus muñecas y después me coloco el pasa montañas mientras el se retira las mordazas del rostro.

Mi mira directo a los ojos en cuanto recupera la vista.

-Traje comida –le aviso.

El plato con tres sándwiches está sobre la cama y estúpidamente le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Su cálida mano se sujeta de la mía y no la suelta hasta que puede sentarse.

-Me duelen las piernas –se queja. Aunque mas que quejarse es como un comentario.

-Veré la forma de mantenerte libre por lo menos en esta habitación, se me ah olvidado comentarles.

-¿Quieres uno? –me pregunta, elevando el plato de comida.

Aunque probablemente se esté muriendo de hambre, se ha tomado la decencia de ofrecerme uno sándwich. Algo que nadie nunca en la vida había hecho.

Niego con la cabeza, aunque quisiera haberlo aceptado pero Uno: Debe tener tanta hambre como para comerse todo eso. Y Dos: necesitaría quitarme el pasa montañas para comer.

Delicada pero rápidamente termina con los tres sándwiches.

-Bebe –le ordeno, entregándole una botella de suero sabor coco. No quiero que termine muerto de deshidratación antes de cobrar su rescate.

Después de terminar con mas de la mitad del liquido se queda mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, incomodo.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –inquiere.

No contesto, por lo que el continua:

-Van a… ¿Van a liberarme?

-Estamos esperando a que paguen el rescate –respondo fríamente, recargándome en el closet de madera.

-¿Han hablado con mi padre? –me pregunta, bajando la mirada.

-Si –respondo.

-¿Puedo hablar con el?

Niego con la cabeza, acariciando el arma con mi mano.

Si el chico supiera lo que ah pasado, probablemente se sentiría mucho peor. Por lo menos guarda la esperanza de que su padre pague el maldito rescate. Como todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué no me eh ido de aquí? –murmura-. Escuche hace varios días que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Seguirás haciendo preguntas idiotas? ¿Por qué no te limitas a descansar? En cuanto lleguen los otros te inmovilizaré de nuevo.

Le doy la espalda y salgo de la habitación, cerrando con candado la puerta.

No me preocupa que pueda escaparse, la puerta tiene dos cerraduras y las ventanas están protegidas. No vive nadie por aquí, así que por mas que grite no logrará nada.

De hecho, no se por que después de una semana no lo hemos trasladado a otro lugar.

Se supone que estaría libre hace tres días, pero su padre es un imbécil.

Pedimos cuatro millones y no ah querido pagar ni siquiera uno.

Desapareció de la ciudad. Sigue en contacto con nosotros, una llamada cada dos días, pero el idiota no ah querido soltar nada.

Comienzo a preguntarme si de verdad le importa su hijo.

Lo único que hace es pedir más tiempo.

Le hemos dicho que tiene que regresar a su casa, que tiene que volver para poder tenerlo vigilado, pero el viejo se niega.

Creo que nos equivocamos. El hombre tiene mucho dinero, mucho. Pero no va a soltarlo. De eso estoy casi seguro.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos hasta las nueve de la noche.

Eh entrado a la habitación dos veces, una para darle comida y otra para llevarlo al baño.

Lo dejo sin las mordazas, pero coloco cloroformo para dormirlo.

-¿Puedo dormir en la cama? –me había preguntado. Obviamente yo me había negado-. Por favor, puedes ponerme a dormir tú. Por favor. Quiero descansar un poco. No aguanto mi cuerpo.

Había rogado por que le colocara el cloroformo. Estaba tan ansioso que el mismo había presionado mi mano fuertemente para que colocara la gasa en su nariz.

Había quedado dormido rápidamente, sujetando mi mano y cayendo plácidamente sobre la cama.

Me odie a mi mismo cuando me quede demasiado tiempo junto a el, con su mano sobre la mía y mi brazo bajo su cuello, en la misma posición de cómo lo ayude a recostarse.

-Vas a quedarte hoy en esa habitación –me ordenó Marcus cuando les dije lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Un hotel? –inquiere Carlos.

No se como este hombre puede ponerme de tan mal humor.

-Tiene una semana durmiendo en el suelo, amarrado a una cama. No creí tan mala idea dejarlo dormir a gusto una noche.

-No estamos para complacerlo –se quejó Carlos, retándome.

-El chico no tiene la culpa de que su padre sea un tacaño –escupí.

Todos se quedaron mirándome fijamente.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí –Marcus interrumpió el silencio-. Fabián, tú y Carlos preparen la bodega. Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer. Duerman allá, Gale y yo llegaremos por la mañana. Gale, necesitamos hablar.

Los hombres obedecen a Marcus y cuando se marchan el y yo nos sentamos en la sala.

Por un momento creí que iba a decirme algo por mi actitud con Peeta.

-Tenemos un movimiento. Uno grande –comienza.

Marcus no era más grande que yo, no por muchos años. Pero era uno de los mejores hombres de los que tenia conocimiento que existían en este mundo.

Nunca en su vida había tocado la cárcel, pero su expediente estaba mucho más sucio que el mío. Era respetado por todos lados, y su mente no dejaba de crecer.

-¿De que se trata?

-Robar un banco –suelta-. No cualquier banco. Hemos estado estudiándolos este día, solo tenemos que trazar muy bien nuestros movimientos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Un mes, por lo menos. Quiero que pienses en algo bueno. Se que eres el que mejor tiene el cerebro de todos nosotros. Así que para mañana, escucharemos las propuestas. Por lo pronto, duerme un poco, mañana nos cambiaremos a la bodega. Este trabajo no nos salió bien. Tenemos que terminarlo.

Mi corazón da un golpeteo en mi pecho, un golpeteo que jamás había sentido.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto.

-Quizá lo dejemos libre, no lo se. Se que no es una mala acción, pero de todas formas te encargaras del chico esta noche. No quiero que se le ocurra hacer alguna idiotez.

-Tiene suficiente cloroformo para dormir toda la noche y parte de la mañana –le digo despreocupado.

-Bueno, quédate con el, no quiero accidentes.

Se pone de pie y se dirige a su habitación.

Después de tomar agua regreso a con Peeta.

Está dormido en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

Me quedo inspeccionando el lugar un momento, no hay otro espacio en donde pueda recostarme mas que la cama. Me debato entre bajar al chico al suelo o meter un sofá de la sala.

Estoy cansado, así que lo único que haré es recostarme a su lado; así podré sentir cualquier movimiento que haga. Soy bien conocido por despertarme al menor indicio de movimiento.

Quito mis botas y saco el pasamontañas de mi bolsa trasera. No pienso ni por un momento en dormir con esa cosa puesta.

Retiro mi playera de mi cuerpo y coloco el arma larga recargada en la puerta.

La pistola la coloco en el buró junto a la cama, al lado en donde me recostaré y después le hecho una mirada a Peeta.

Su cabello cae alborotado sobre su frente, su rostro es cansado e inexpresivo.

Su respiración acompasada.

Sus brazos caen plácidamente a sus costados.

Nunca en mi vida me había acostado con alguien más. Bueno, corrijo: Nunca en mi vida me había acostado en la misma cama con alguien dormido, y menos que yo tratara de dormir en el mismo lugar que esa persona. Y peor aun, que fuera un hombre.

Aun así, me siento tranquilo y relajado en cuanto recuesto mi espalda desnuda en el fresco colchón.

Por supuesto que no hay ni una sola manta para cubrirme, así que coloco mi playera a mi lado, por si la temperatura nocturna llega a ser demasiado baja.

Me doy media vuelta para recostarme bocabajo, paso una almohada entre mi brazo y mi rostro y trato de dormir.

Lo ultimo que siento antes de quedar dormido es el brazo desnudo de Peeta rosando el mío, por alguna razón la sensación se queda marcada en mi mente. Tanto que incluso sueño con ello.

Despierto cuando una respiración demasiado profunda resuena en mis oídos.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y mi cuerpo se tensa. Rápidamente inspecciono la habitación con mi mirada. No hay nada.

Y descubro que la respiración provenía de Peeta, a mi lado. O mejor dijo, sobre mí.

Su cuerpo está recostado cómodamente sobre mi pecho, con su brazo pasando por mi pectoral y su mano reposada en mi hombro.

Inconscientemente tengo mi brazo bajo su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

Estoy tenso completamente. Pero no tengo el valor para quitarme. Y no se por que. O si lo se:

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me abrazó, o si lo recuerdo, muy en el fondo de mi memoria. Solo una persona. Solo un abrazo está en mis recuerdos, después de ella nadie nunca lo había hecho. Mi madre. No es un recuerdo claro ni preciso. Solo se que me abrazaba. Y si así como siento ahora, con el cuerpo cálido de este chico contra el mío, se siente un verdadero abrazo, entonces mis recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia.

Su piel es cálida, mi torso está desnudo, por lo que siento sus brazos desnudos y suaves junto a mi piel. Su mejilla caliente recostada sobre mi pectoral izquierdo y su respiración suave rosando mis costillas.

Se que debí quitarme. Desde el momento en que desperté. Pero se sentía muy bien. Tener a alguien entre mis brazos o sobre mi cuerpo. Se sentía de maravilla. Aunque esa persona estuviese inconsciente. Nunca nadie me había tocado.

Cuando estaba con las chicas de Tommy todo era sexo. Nunca había afecto ni caricias. Las odiaba. No podía soportar que una mujer que tocaba a otros hombres me acariciara. Pero el tacto inerte de Peeta se sentía cálido. Y no cálido en cuestión de temperatura. No lo se, era difícil de explicar. Incluso mi cerebro no lo entendía.

Su cabello olía a fresa, como el shampoo que hay en el baño, la manera en que una de sus piernas se entrelazaba con las mías era un poco incomodo, pero extrañamente se sentía bien.

Me hacia desear que hubiese una persona que durmiera conmigo todas las noches. Una persona a la que pudiera abrazar y besar. Una persona a la que pudiera hablarle sobre que me siento mal, o que me duele la cabeza, o que tengo asco. Una persona a la que pudiera decirle que estoy enfermo. O que estoy desesperado. O que no encuentro la salida al acertijo en mi cabeza. Una persona a la que pudiera considerar familia.

Pero yo no tenía suerte para eso.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años. Mi padre era un cerdo, un cerdo inteligente. Nunca tuve un amigo de verdad. Nunca tuve una novia. Ni una pareja. Ni nadie con quien hablar.

Todo se limitaba a negocios, a mi tipo de negocios. Y aunque pocas veces trabajaba en equipo, las personas con las que me relacionaba no eran como para entablar una conversación normal.

Nunca había tenido una conversación normal con nadie.

Y a mis 25 años, nunca había hecho el amor.

Había tenido sexo, infinidad de veces, pero nunca había hecho el amor con nadie.

Ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar sobre si el amor existía. Y jamás me había preocupado encontrarlo.

Ni había pensando en eso.

Y ahora lo hacia.

Con un hombre que se recostaba sobre mi cuerpo, un chico a quien le había arrebatado la libertad.

Y esto estaba muy mal.

Aun así, me quede recostado en la cama, sintiendo su calor contra el mío hasta que escuché ruidos fuera.

Lentamente y sin querer despertarlo me levanto de la cama.

Me pongo la playera y tomo mis armas.

Antes de salir, coloco cloroformo en la gasa y la pongo bajo su nariz unos segundos.

-Lo siento –murmuro.

Y claramente las palabras resuenan en mi mente una y otra vez.

Fuera, en la sala, se encuentra Marcus bebiendo alguna cosa en un vaso color verde.

-Nos vamos a la bodega –me avisa-. Llévate al chico, tenemos muchas cosas que planear hoy.

-¿Puedes hacerte cargo de el? –le pregunto-. Necesito pensar algunas cosas. Estar solo.

Marcus me mira fijamente un momento. Pero después sonríe.

Debe creer que tiene algo que ver con su plan por asaltar un banco. Pero no, esto es meramente personal. Y me jode la existencia. Nunca había necesitado pensar.

-Sube al chico al coche –me ordena.

Regreso a la habitación para tomar el cuerpo de inmóvil de Peeta y lo cargo con facilidad.

-Acabo de colocarle cloroformo –le aviso a Marcus cuando paso junto a el.

Se sube al coche y abre la cajuela, pero no me dirijo a ella, si no que me las arreglo para abrir la puerta trasera y colocar a Peeta dentro.

Marcus me mira por el retrovisor, pero no dice nada.

Cierro la cajuela y me subo a mi coche.

Me dirijo al único lugar en el que soy capaz de pensar con claridad:

La azotea del edificio Hanck.

Con treinta y dos pisos de altura y una perfecta estructura conservada, el edificio Hanck sigue estando abandonado.

Son un centenar de escaleras las que tengo que subir para llegar a la azotea, pero me gusta hacerlo. Las paredes y las decoraciones son perfectas. En algún tiempo, alguien debió cruzar por aquí. Los pasillos debieron estar llenos de personas. Hubo algunos quienes los limpiaban, o los pintaban, o trabajaban aquí o solo venían de visita. O para tramitar algún tipo de papel. O como sea. Pero el tiempo pasa, y aunque las personas desaparezcan, lo material se queda. Es una ley de la vida. Y me fascina.

El clima de la azotea siempre es frio. Hay una plataforma donde algún día los helicópteros aterrizaban. Hay fuentes de luz desgastadas y una grúa de seguridad.

Me dirijo al lugar de siempre.

En el extremo izquierdo, siempre se puede disfrutar de una vista hermosa.

El sol está a mis espaldas, pero es un sol suave matutino, así que no me molesta, y de todas formas, detrás de mi está una torre de agua, así que la sombra me llega casi todo el día.

Siempre me siento en el borde de la barda. Con mis pies colgando hacia el suelo.

Varias veces evalué la opción de dejarme caer. Solo serían algunos segundos en que el aire se rompería contra mi cuerpo, y después nada. Todo acabaría.

Nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo.

El viento aquí arriba soplaba con mayor frecuencia y este lado de la ciudad era muy tranquilo.

¿Qué diablos me está pasando?

No es necesario escarbar mucho en mi mente, de hecho, este hecho ya llevaba varios días rondando en mis pensamientos.

¿Qué había de diferencia ahora que las veces anteriores?

La primera vez que asesine a alguien fue a Trenton Gutiérrez. Un pedófilo asqueroso que estaba violando a su hijastra. No me toqué el corazón en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado.

Garrett, asesino y violador de mujeres.

Mariana, fue la primera y la única chica a la que le arrebate la vida. O la mataba a ella o dejaba que asesinara a los tres pequeños secuestrados por ella misma. Regresé a los niños y me quede con la recompensa que ella ya había cobrado.

Ezequiel, o lo mataba o dejaba que me matara el.

Richard Lord, fue la primera persona que era miembro de mi equipo a la que le quite la vida. No fue una decisión difícil, o lo dejaba morir o moríamos los dos. De todas formas, nunca me arrepentí. Era un cerdo machista.

Casi siempre me esforzaba por recordar sus nombres, y bueno, algunos efectos colaterales de los hechos, si no morían por mis manos, no era necesario recordarlos. Aun así, nunca había asesinado a un inocente.

Todos éramos criminales. Yo lo era. Y no me molestaría que alguien me asesinara para impedirme hacer una estupidez.

Nunca había secuestrado a alguien inocente, nunca había robado a alguien que no se lo mereciera. Nunca había violado o torturado.

Y si alguna vez le hacía alguna de esas cosas a una persona inocente, no me importaría que me quitaran la vida por defenderlo. Pero nunca iba a suceder.

No es que el fin justifique los medios. Aunque mis victimas sean siempre unos cerdos, no quiere decir que lo que yo hiciera esté bien. Pero al menos me alegra darles de beber un poco de su propio veneno.

El padre de Peeta era una escoria del gobierno. Su oficina se encargaba de las asociaciones humanitarias. ¿Qué es peor de robar dinero de tu propio pueblo? Pues robar dinero de tu propio pueblo que va destinado a las personas que no lo tienen. A los chicos en los orfanatos, a la organización Caritas, para niños quemados. Para los niños con Cáncer. Claro, yo lo sabia. Nunca hacia un movimiento sin antes estudiarlo. El hombre llevaba años en el poder y robaba casi la mitad del dinero destinado para esas asociaciones y aparte era secretario de seguridad del Estado. Además de que tenia las pruebas suficientes para culparlo de asesinato.

El hombre que había quedado en ese puesto desapareció dos semanas después de tomar protesta. Tres días después de declararlo muerto, John Mellark fue nombrado presidente de Charity Humanitary of Whasinghton.

Tenía una infinidad de pruebas en su contra, el era el mayor cerdo doble cara con el que me había topado. Pero su hijo… su hijo era todo lo contrario.

Peeta era inocente. Y yo mismo eh arruinado su vida.

Peeta no tendría por que estar aquí. No debería estar pasando por esto.

Y ahora, que su imbécil engendrador se negaba a pagar un centavo por su rescate, me daban ganas de cortarle el cuello. Al padre, por supuesto. Jamás tocaría a Peeta.

Deberíamos dejarlo libre.

Pero su puto padre de esta no se va a escapar.

Se que es hora de irme cuando el sol se esconde frente a mi.

Odio la manera en que el tiempo pasa cuando estoy aquí.

No tengo hambre, ni sed, ni cansancio, ni sueño.

Tengo que obligarme a marcharme. Se supone que Marcus tenía planeado algo para hoy, y eh pasado todo el día aquí.

Mientras me dirijo a la bodega el sol se esconde por completo y la noche cae.

No me importa que me estén esperando molestos.

Estaciono el coche en el garaje y entro a "la bodega".

Son dos habitaciones, una grande en donde se encuentra una cama en el extremo derecho, un gran escritorio en el centro y dos computadoras. Un coche y un mural lleno de papales y trazos. En la otra habitación había una pequeña cocina. Y un baño.

Dentro, sentados junto al escritorio, me esperan Fabián y Carlos.

Busco a Peeta con mi mirada. Está amarrado a uno de los tantos muros de la bodega.

-Pensé que no llegarías nunca –se queja Carlos, poniéndose de pie.

Lo ignoro.

-¿En donde esta Marcus? –pregunto.

-En casa –responde Fabián-. Estuvo esperándote todo el día. Nosotros también.

-Tenía cosas que hacer –digo, sin la intención de darles explicaciones.

-Te vas a quedar con el esta noche –escupe Carlos, señalando a Peeta con su barbilla-. Tuvimos que estar aquí todo el puto día por tu culpa.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Nos vemos por la mañana, espero que ahora si esté dispuesta la princesa –Carlos tenia un cerebro pequeño, pues hablaba a lo estúpido y no le importaban las consecuencias.

Aun así, lo único que hago es sonreír.

Me siento en una silla y coloco mis codos en el escritorio.

Los hombres se marchan.

No me pongo de pie hasta que escucho sus coches desaparecer.

LA puerta de la bodega se cierra por dentro.

Coloco los tres candados y las cuatro cerraduras y voy a la cocina.

Preparo un sándwich de pollo frio y mayonesa y me dirijo hasta Peeta.

Su cuerpo se encoje al escuchar mis pasos.

A penas voy a decirle que soy yo, pero su rostro me deja sin aliento.

Tiene sangre en su mejilla derecha, sangre que brotó del corte en su ceja.

Sangre que salió por su nariz y sangre en su labio inferior.

-¿Te golpearon? –pregunto, como si no fuera obvio.

El asiente.

-Hijos de puta –escupo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desato sus manos. El amarre estaba tan apretado que las muñecas de Peeta brillan por la carne viva y llena de sangre.

-No te muevas –le ordeno.

Le quito la mordaza de su boca y humedezco la tela metiéndola en el vaso de agua que llevaba en mi mano.

Limpio la sangre de su mejilla y doy un delicado masaje en su ceja.

Toda la sangre está seca, pero la hinchazón aun es muy notoria en su labio inferior.

Mis manos me tiemblan. De coraje.

-¿Quién fue? –le pregunto.

-no lo se –responde el, con su voz entrecortada y ronca.

-¿Marcus?

-No. El se fue desde temprano. Fueron los otros.

Mi respiración se corta de golpe.

Aparto la tela de sus ojos y arrojo el trapo a mi lado.

El crujido de mis dedos al empuñar mis manos resuena en toda la habitación.

-¿Comiste? –inquiero.

Niega con su cabeza. Con la mirada baja.

-Toma –le entrego el sándwich que había preparado para mi, está mordido, pero a el no le importa.

En ningún momento sus ojos se cruzan con los míos.

-Voy por un poco de agua –le aviso.

Tomo una botella del pequeño refrigerador y regreso a con Peeta.

Sigue sentado en el suelo.

-Siéntate en la cama –murmuro, extendiendo mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Su pequeña mano blanca se apoya en la mía y con dificultad se sienta en la cama.

-Voy a estar fuera –le aviso-. Quizá quieras darte un baño o lo que sea.

Lo dejo solo. Por que no puedo soportar estar junto a el en estos momentos.

No me importa que intente escaparse o algo como eso, por que es imposible que lo haga en este lugar.

Abro la puerta y me siento en la jardinera que está en la entrada.

La noche es tranquila y muy obscura.

Hasta que estoy fuera me doy cuenta que no traigo nada cubriendo mi rostro. Pero a estas alturas ya no me importa.

Recargo mi espalda en la pared y cierro los ojos.

Cuatro horas después el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta me despierta.

-¿Gale? –pregunta la suave voz del chico en el interior de la bodega.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo acostarme en la cama?

Un minuto de silencio, y después respondo:

-Si.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí? –inquiere.

-Si.

-¿Vas a dormir dentro?

-Solo hay una cama. Y ahí dormirás tu.

-Ayer no te importó que durmiéramos juntos –dice.

Corto mi respiración y mi corazón golpetea mi pecho, mi espalda se tensa y me levanto de la jardinera. ¿Se enteró? ¿Alguien más lo supo?

Me quedo callado.

-¿Vas a entrar? –insiste-. Puedes dormir ahí, yo dormiré en el suelo.

Abro la puerta y lo miro, de pie frente a mí, con su cabello húmedo y sus mejillas rojas. No hay rastro de suciedad en su cuerpo, excepto por su ropa desgastada.

Sus ojos inspeccionan mi rostro un momento pero después baja la mirada.

-Acuéstate, en un momento regreso –y cierro la puerta de nuevo.

En el coche traigo una maleta con ropa.

Saco una playera y un pantalón y regreso al interior de la bodega.

Peeta está sentado en la cama, con su mirada fija en sus muñecas lastimadas.

-Toma –arrojo las prendas junto a el-. Vístete. –ordeno.

Sujeta ambas prendas entre sus manos y después eleva su rostro para mirarme.

Sus ojos azules están brillosos y su labio sigue inflamado.

Pensé que se iría al baño, pero no. Se quita la playera y se coloca la mía.

-El pantalón es demasiado grande –me explica cuando miro la prenda en la cabecera de la cama.

Me encojo de hombros y me dejo caer en mi lado de la cama. Aceptando su invitación de dormir en ella.

Se levanta y cuando está a punto de sentarse en el suelo lo detengo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto.

-Tú dormirás en la cama… -responde, confundido.

-Ayer no te importó dormir en la misma cama que yo –repito sus palabras.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que eh visto una sonrisa ligera en sus labios.

Lentamente se recuesta a mi lado.

Esta cama es mucho más pequeña que la de la casa, así que es imposible que nuestros cuerpos no se toquen.

-¿Puedes ponerme cloroformo? –me pregunta.

-No –respondo-. Duérmete.

-Por favor –suplica-. No puedo dormir bien.

-No –me niego, molesto-. Te hará daño.

Suspira y se queda en silencio.

Me recuesto sobre mi costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda, y me preparo para dormir.

(…Continuará...)

* * *

Quieren que continue? Review por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no quiero interrumpir por mucho su lectura, los personajes no son mios, la historia si.

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

Gale POV.

Por la mañana estoy demasiado ansioso como para seguir en la cama, Peeta está en la misma posición de cómo se durmió.

Me levanto para ducharme y asearme.

Cuando regreso Peeta sigue dormido, así que lo obligo a despertarse.

-Dúchate –ordeno-. Preparé algo para almorzar. Y conseguí un pantalón nuevo.

En el closet aun había ropa de mis antiguos compañeros, pues antes esta bodega la usábamos para empaquetar marihuana y cocaína, por tanto todos teníamos cambios re ropa. Huele a viejo y a polvo, pero es mejor que esos pantalones, que incluso tienen manchas de sangre.

Dejo la ropa en la cama y me siento en el escritorio, trazando, analizando y planeando todo lo que se me ocurre para el asalto.

Peeta entra en la habitación, evalúa la ropa en la cama y me mira. Y después se viste. Pero se deja puesta la playera que yo le presté. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Se acuesta en la cama y cierra sus ojos.

Voy y le entrego el plato con comida y regreso a mi silla, acariciando el arma mientras pienso.

Cuando escucho que un auto se estaciona me levanto rápidamente y miro al chico en la cama.

Me regresa la mirada, baja la cabeza y camina hasta mí. Sin mirarme.

Sujeto sus manos y lo conduzco hasta el muro tras el escritorio, para tenerle cerca de nosotros.

-No, por favor –me suplica en cuanto estoy por colocar la mordaza en su boca-. Prometo que no hare ningún sonido.

-Lo siento –murmuro. Pero mi corazón está frio, y no frio sin sentimientos. Si no frio por que no quiero amordazarle. Y termino rendido ante mi propio deseo. No quiero que la pase peor de lo que la está pasando. Arrojo la mordaza a mi lado y tomo el otro trozo de tela.

Antes de cubrir sus ojos me hecha una mirada larga, hasta que soy capaz de colocar la tela y anudarla.

-Solo no hagas ruido –mascullo.

Segundos después de que me pongo de pie entran Fabián y Carlos.

Vienen discutiendo, como es costumbre.

No me centro en prestarles atención, me dirijo al escritorio y vuelvo a adentrarme en mis pensamientos.

Poco después llega Marcus.

-Espero que todos tengamos buenas opciones –dice, sentándose en una de las sillas del escritorio.

Fabián y Carlos toman sus lugares, y todos nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Creo que será fácil –dice Fabián, relajado en su silla-. Solo necesitamos asaltar el banco central, estuve investigando y entre las cuatro y la seis de todos los días llega un camión blindado con pacas de dinero. Caminan un trayecto entre la puerta y el camión, lo suficiente como para tomarlos desprevenidos. Podremos incluso matarlos desde el edificio Monclova, frente al banco. Dos francotiradores en la azotea y dos que se encarguen de llevarse el dinero. Es un trabajo fácil –se calla, muy orgulloso de su opción.

-Creo que no hay tanto por hacer –comienza Carlos-. Solo hay que entrar con armas, un buen disfraz y mucha determinación. No queremos robarnos unos cuantos miles del camión. Queremos las cajas del banco. Prestaremos mucha atención para que no activen las alarmas y no mostraremos piedad.

Marcus pasa los ojos de ellos a mí. Y diez segundos después ellos también me miran.

-Creí que estábamos mirando más alto –mascullo. La sonrisa de Marcus se extiende en sus labios y los ojos de los hombres a mi izquierda se llenan de coraje-. Yo no voy a participar en ninguna de esas estupideces. No vamos a ganar lo suficiente como para arriesgarnos.

-¿Tienes un plan mejor? –escupe Carlos, retándome.

-Creo –respondo-. No quiero unos miles de un camión. Ni un millón de las cajas del banco. Quiero más. Quiero el banco central, no las cajas. Si no la caja fuerte. Ese banco guarda el capital de UTPA, también el de los senadores y los diputados. Quiero ese dinero.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hablas? Es el banco con más seguridad en todo el estado.

-SI, por eso necesitamos desalojarlo. Miren –extiendo los planos que había conseguido el día anterior fácilmente y los dibujos que yo había hecho-. Este es el centro de la ciudad. Aquí se encuentra la torre de Subsecretaria, supe que Carlos era bueno con las detonaciones y que tiene fetiche por las explosiones. Necesitamos bombas en este edificio, y una amenaza de algo mayor. Dejar a los empleados del tercer y cuarto piso como rehenes, pedir un rescate y mantener a la inteligencia policial ocupada. Encontraran los detonadores que has puesto –me dirijo a Carlos-. Y harán un perímetro, evacuando a todos los edificios en un radio no menor de dos kilómetros. Ahí es donde el banco se queda solo. Y tendremos la oportunidad para llevarnos todo lo que queremos. Solo necesitamos distribuirnos. Dos de nosotros tendremos que encargarnos del escenario A, encargándonos de las detonaciones y del secuestro del edificio de la Subsecretaria, la distracción; y los otros dos se encargarán del banco central. Tengo entendido que sabes de Cajas fuertes –digo hacia Fabián.

Se hace el silencio en la habitación, evaluando mis palabras.

-Pero tengo una duda –dice Fabián-. ¿No será algo raro que un par de hombres salgan del banco con bolsas de dinero cuando hay un perímetro establecido?

Aunque no lo expresa de la manera correcta, tiene razón. Fue una brecha que se me ha escapado, y aunque es solo un error de lógica, me odio a mi mismo por haberlo olvidado.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir del edificio? –pregunta Carlos.

Parece que mi plan es convincente para todos, ahora solo tenemos que pulirlo.

-No pueden salir por las calles, eso es obvio –la voz de Peeta a nuestras espaldas resuena en toda la habitación. Mierda, le eh dicho que no hablara.

Todos se giran para mirarlo, con furia, y después a mí.

-Necesitan sacarlo sin salir del edificio –continua. Cierro mis ojos, esperando que se calle ahora que puede-. Pueden hacerlo por el drenaje. Debe haber baños dentro, solo tienen que colocar el dinero ahí y trabajar con las tuberías o yo que se, así podrán tener el dinero en el drenaje y salir por ahí, en la calle que mejor les parezca. Los ductos del drenaje son incluso más precisos que las carreteras.

Todos nos quedamos callados.

Mis ojos se mantienen abiertos, evaluando sus palabras, olvidando por completo su falta de sensatez.

-Necesitaríamos descomponer las cañerías un día antes, tiene que mandarlo arreglar, en cuanto lo hagan el plan comienza. Fabián, tu te las arreglaras para entrar en el carrito de herramientas que Carlos meterá al banco, haciéndose pasar por los plomeros; así cuando desalojen el lugar, Carlos saldrá, pero tu te quedaras dentro. Después de eso entraras a los ductos, reacomodaras las tuberías y esperaras el dinero. Gale y yo nos encargaremos del escenario A, soy bueno con las detonaciones –Marcus comienza a ordenar y dirigir, yo simplemente me recuesto en mi silla, feliz por que mi plan este siendo trabajado-. En tres semanas tiene que estar todo listo. Necesitamos los planos del drenaje, planos del banco e información precisa del edificio de la Subsecretaria. Necesitamos que esa distracción esté bien planeada para que nadie se preocupe por los bancos.

Estamos todos prestando atención, viendo el plan ponerse en marcha y ligeramente eufóricos.

-¿Tu le quitaste la mordaza? –inquiere Carlos.

-Si –le respondo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenía sed.

-Tenia sed –resopla- ¿Cómo lo sabes si se supone que no puede hablar?

-no necesito que me hable para saber que es humano –escupo.

-¿Por qué no lo liberas de una vez? Y le descubres los ojos, así podrá verte también –Siento mi rostro caliente.

Estoy a punto de ponerme de pie con mis músculos totalmente tensos cuando Marcus habla:

-Carlos, ¿Por qué no le consigues una buena comida a nuestro amigo Peeta Mellark? –prácticamente le ordena. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos-. Se lo merece.

El hombre se queda mirándole, sin poder ocultar su expresión de asombro.

-¿Es una broma? –pregunta.

-Largo –ordena.

Carlos se pone de pie frustrado.

-Y que sea algo rico. Traes también para todos.

El hombre toma las llaves de su coche y sale fuertemente por la puerta.

Cuando el sonido del coche desaparece Marcus se pone de pie.

-Necesito evaluar esto con detenimiento y a solas –nos dice-. Voy a dar una vuelta, cuando Carlos regrese me llamas.

Asiento.

-Iré con Carlos –avisa Fabián, tomando las llaves de su coche.

-Gale –me llama Marcus desde la puerta-. Deberías soltarle un rato. No te olvides de ponerte el pasamontañas.

Me quedo sentado en la silla hasta que los coches se marchan.

Me dirijo a la puerta y coloco las cerraduras y los candados.

-¿No podías quedarte callado? –inquiero, poniéndome de rodillas frente a Peeta.

-Lo siento –dice el-. No pude detenerlo en mi cabeza. Tienes una mente brillante.

No estoy acostumbrado a recibir halagos, así que no le agradezco.

Desato sus manos y el mismo se quita la mordaza de los ojos.

Me pongo de pie y me siento en una silla.

Poco después Peeta se sienta a mi lado.

-No te pusiste el pasamontañas –murmura, bajando la mirada.

-Y me has visto, de todos modos.

Asiente ligeramente.

-¿Prefieres que me la ponga? –inquiero.

-No –responde apresuradamente.

Giro mi rostro y el eleva sus ojos. Me percato de que tengo una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –masculla.

-Ya lo hiciste.

-¿Han hablado con mi padre? –pregunta, ignorando mi comentario anterior.

-Si.

-¿Qué pasa, entonces?

Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo? No ganas nada.

-No va a pagar, ¿Cierto?

No respondo.

-¿Qué les dijo? –insiste.

-Solo nos pide más tiempo. Ya no vive en donde lo hacia antes. Tu hermano tampoco ah sido localizado. Suponemos que pidió ayuda a la policía o simplemente se largo por seguridad. Yo que se.

-¿Y… no les ah dicho nada del dinero?

-No.

-¿Cuánto?

Me quedo callado.

-¿Cuánto le pidieron?

-Esta última vez, un millón –respondo secamente.

Escucho el resoplido de Peeta.

-¿Qué? –inquiero.

-Tiene esa cantidad.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No va a pagar nada –continua-. ¿Vas a matarme?

Sigo en silencio.

-Si voy a morir, ¿Podrías hacerlo rápido?

-¿Vas a callarte en algún momento? ¿O te amordazo de nuevo?

Va a protestar, pero se guarda su comentario en su pecho y se queda sentado en la silla, cruzado de brazos.

Lo eh callado no por que me moleste su voz o su platica. Si no por que estaba considerando la idea de morir y eso me ponía ansioso. No se porque.

Quizá lo se, el chico debe estar sufriendo un montón. En primer lugar: Daño físico. Claramente notorio. Y por dentro… su padre es un imbécil que no ah soltado el rescate, y tanto el como yo estamos seguros que no lo hará. Mi padre me amaba, en su extraña forma, pero lo hacia. Me enseñó muchas cosas. Cosas malas, pero al menos aprendí algo de el. Y estoy seguro que el hubiera hecho lo imposible por mi seguridad, a pesar de todo. No me imagino como se sentirá el, que su propio padre ha preferido dejarlo en manos de delincuentes solo por no querer soltar un puto dinero.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en silencio, pero Peeta ah caminado por la habitación por lo menos unas treinta vueltas.

Me gusta mirarle. Sus ojos son curiosos, estudia cada parte de la bodega mientras camina. Supongo que dentro está formando un plan para escapar o cualquier tontería de esas. Algo que no logrará, por lo que no me preocupo. Arrastra los pies del cansancio, su cabello está revuelto y mi playera le queda tan enorme que lo hacen ver como un idiota. Eh contenido mi sonrisa un sinfín de ocasiones.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando como el chico se recostaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos, relajándose aparentemente, que no escuche el sonido de los coches al llegar.

Me pongo de pie cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta.

-Abre imbécil –me gritan-. Somos nosotros.

Dios santo, Carlos, vas a lograr que termine asesinándote.

-Pasamontañas –ordeno en cuanto abro la puerta. Yo me eh puesto el mío también.

-Ni creas que nos vamos a quedar. Tienes una hora, Nos veremos con Marcus en el muelle y vendremos para acá.

Tomo la bolsa de comida y cierro la puerta.

Me quito el pasamontañas y me dirijo hasta el escritorio.

-¿Vas a comer? –le pregunto cuando no se levanta de la cama

Su cuerpo sigue recostado en la cama.

-Eh –grito-. ¡Peeta!

Pero sigue sin moverse.

Me concentro para ver algún atisbo de movimiento en su cuerpo. Pero no hay nada. No se mueve.

Mierda.

Me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo y corro hasta el.

Lo primero que hago es colocar mi oído con desesperación sobre su pecho.

¿Qué hiciste imbécil? Grito para mi mismo.

Pero me tranquilizo cuando escucho los latidos de su corazón.

-Peeta –lo llamo, desesperado.

Golpeo su mejilla pero no pasa nada.

-Eh, Peeta –vuelvo a llamarlo, preocupado.

Golpeo de nuevo sus mejillas y su pecho.

Entonces me percato del olor.

-¿Qué hiciste pedazo de idiota? –mascullo, pero me sorprendo al no encontrar ningún atisbo de coraje o malicia en mis palabras.

En su mano tiene la gasa húmeda por el cloroformo.

Rápidamente aparto la botella y la gasa de nosotros, tomo un ventilador y lo conecto a la luz.

Paso mi brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Peeta, para hacerlo que se siente, y con el izquierdo enciendo el ventilador apuntando directo a su rostro. Además que conseguí alcohol y humedecí una gasa.

-Despierta, mierda –mascullo.

Un minuto, dos cachetadas y tres gritos después, Peeta despierta.

-Peeta –suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta, adormilado, fijando su mirada en el ventilador frente a el.

-Te pusiste cloroformo, idiota –suelto, mas aliviado que enojado-. Si sigues haciendo cosas así no volveré a soltarte.

-Lo siento, yo solo necesitaba dormir. ¿Cuánto lo hice?

-Como diez minutos –respondo.

-¿Por qué me despertaste?

Por que me preocupe.

-Por que llegó la comida.

Me levanto y me dirijo al escritorio.

Saco todas las cosas y las coloco sobre la mesa.

Suelta un silbido.

-Applebee's –dice, poniéndose frente a mi.

Me encojo de hombros y me siento en la silla.

-Come –ordeno.

La comida es claramente deliciosa, y Peeta la disfruta tanto como yo.

-¿Por qué eres diferente a los demás? –pregunta cuando está satisfecho como para poder hablar.

-Por que tengo cerebro –respondo, fácilmente.

-¿Por qué no me odias?

-Nadie aquí te odia. No creas que eres tan importante como para que lleguemos a sentir odio por ti –mis propias palabras me hacen sentir incomodo, pero tenia que decirlas. Tienen que quedar grabadas en mi mente.

-¿Y por que me tratas diferente? –ignora por completo mi actitud. Este chico tiene un instinto suicida.

-Por la simple razón de que eres un negocio. Pagarán para regresarte, y yo ganaré dinero. No gano más si te golpeo. Así que…

Se pone de pie y se marcha, hasta recostarse en la cama.

Su actitud me desconcierta.

Poco después me doy cuenta de los espasmos de su cuerpo. Está llorando. Y mientras mas trata de no hacer ruido, más notorio es.

-No llores –le ordeno secamente, tratando de parecer fastidiado y no preocupado, como realmente estoy.

-Perdón –dice el, con sus labios demasiado rojos y colocando sus manos en sus ojos.

Se queda recostado, y aunque intenta no llorar, no lo logra. Y yo no puedo mirarlo.

Así que me centro en mis pensamientos sentado en el escritorio.

Peeta se queda dormido después de llorar casi por una hora.

Cuando todo está en calma en la habitación me pongo de pie, camino hasta la cama junto a Peeta y con mucho cuidado me siento a su lado.

-Ay muchacho –susurro-. No se en que momento se nos ocurrió hacerte esto.

¿Por qué siento compasión por el? Es que es muy fácil, lo veo recostado aquí, tan tímido, tan frágil, tan sensible. Con su labio inflamado y el corte en su ceja aun visible. Sus muñecas totalmente magulladas.

Tomo su mano derecha con las mías. Son delicadas, blancas, con un ligero bello dorado obscuro y unas uñas perfectas. La sensación de mirar la carne molida y rojiza de sus muñecas me provoca un asco sobre lo que somos.

Sobre lo que soy.

La palma de su mano es suave y cálida a mi tacto. La sujeto entre ambas manos durante un tiempo.

Una vez, frente a la tumba de Kloeh, mi mejor amiga, prometí que jamás iba a hacer daño a alguien inocente. Eh fallado mi promesa más importante.

Elevo cuidadosamente su mano, sin dificultad, y la coloco en mis labios, inhalando profundamente. La sensación de calidez y suavidad fue tan intensa y atrayente que no pude solo sentirla en mis palmas, mi cerebro me obligaba a sentirla en otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Huele a comida, a jabón de menta y a ese extraño olor a piel limpia.

Suelto su mano con cuidado y acaricio su rostro. Tratando de averiguar si la piel era igual de suave como su palma.

Era aun más suave y delicada.

Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Me enderezo rápidamente.

No. Peeta no es delicado. No es suave ni tiene debilidad. Es un hombre. Sus músculos están inflados, sus venas ligeramente marcadas, su rostro adornado con un vello ligeramente obscuro, sus cejas pobladas y sus quijadas marcadas.

Y aunque su cuerpo es mucho mas pequeño que el mío, el no es una chica. Y no puedo sentir esto por nadie.

Nunca, nunca en mi vida eh sentido atracción hacia ninguna chica. Recuerdo todas las veces con las que eh estado con una mujer, o por lo menos la mayoría. Siempre pensé que yo era un error natural de la humanidad, uno de tantos. Un ser sin sentimientos, incapaz de sentir atracción, y lo único que sentía era la necesidad de satisfacerme. Por eso nunca había sentido nada en el sexo. Claro, nada más que placer. Pero… pero aquí… El… este chico me hace sentir de una manera que pensé que no existía. Su sufrimiento me pone nervioso. Su llanto me puso triste. Su desesperación hace que me desespere. ¿Por qué?

¿Soy homosexual? No lo soy. No lo creo. No creo en eso. Porque… porque el hombre busca a la mujer y "se enamora" solo para preservar la especie, por que su instinto de reproducción le obliga a elegir a la hembra mas propensa a una buena conjugación de genes. Y… y la homosexualidad no entra en mis creencias. No puedes sentirte atraído hacía alguien de tu mismo sexo, porque… porque no puedes reproducirse. ¿Entonces cual sería el caso? ¿Amor? Pero el amor no existe.

El amor no existe.

Somos células y organismos vivíos, cumpliendo un propósito en el mundo, no nacimos para enamorarnos, nacimos para reproducirnos y con cada generación crear individuos mas fuertes, y evolucionar.

La homosexualidad no permite la evolución. Yo no lo soy. No puedo ser algo que no existe.

Pero es que… este chico, no puedo… no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Gale! –gritan, haciendo que me estremezca y por impulso sujeto mi pistola en el aire.

Tocan la puerta y vuelven a gritar.

Antes de abrir las cerraduras me pongo el pasamontañas.

Fabián y Carlos entran, con sus rostros cubiertos.

-Tenemos todo listo –dicen.

-¿Todo listo? –pregunto.

-El plan, pulido y mejorado. Bueno, aceptamos que tus bases son las mismas, solo que ya está todo pulido. Comenzamos a trabajar esta misma semana. –explica Fabián.

-¿Y que hacemos, entonces? –inquiero.

-Esperar a Marcus, no debe tardar –dice Carlos.

Peeta se pone de pie, mirando a los hombres y bajando la mirada después.

-¿Qué haremos con el? –pregunta Fabián.

-Olvidémoslo, no nos importa. Con lo que estamos llevando a cabo tendremos suficiente dinero para toda la vida –responde Carlos.

-Aceptémoslo, al padre le ah valido una mierda –escupe Fabián.

-Matémoslo –sugiere Carlos, y la simple palabra tensa todos mis músculos-. Solo nos está estorbando. Ya no lo necesitamos aquí.

-Podemos esperar –digo, con esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo, para que no se note mi coraje.

-¿Esperar a que? El hombre ya no nos contesta. No va a dar nada, acabemos con el. Pasó demasiado tiempo como para simplemente dejarlo huir. Es un cabo suelto. Sabe nuestros planes. Matémoslo ahora mismo.

Mis ojos asesinan a Carlos.

-¿Qué? –inquiere, exasperado-. ¿Te has vuelto su niñera? Mátalo tu. Será tu tarea.

-¿Quién lo dice? –resoplo.

-Yo. –sus ojos me fulminan, retándome. Era todo lo que necesitaba para actuar: un buen motivo.

-Escúchame idiota –sujeto su playera del pecho y con todas mis fuerzas lo estrello contra el muro-. Tú no me vas a dar órdenes, somos parte de una sola célula. No eres mi jefe.

-Me dijeron que eras de corazón frio –escupe, con su mirada fija en mis ojos.

-Lo soy. Tanto que no me importaría matar a alguien de mi equipo, solo para librarme de las molestias –digo, con demasiado coraje. Coraje por sus palabras. Porque se, en mi interior, que esto lo hago por defender al chico, y no por que me esté dando ordenes. Solo espero que no lo descubran.

-El chico se queda con nosotros –la voz de Marcus resuena en la habitación. Hace que recupere mis cuerdas y suelte de una vez a Carlos-. Por lo menos hasta que todo quede listo.

-Solo estamos cargando con el –se queja Fabián, y lo fulmino con la mirada, incapaz de ocultar mi desdén.

-Lo podemos necesitar –dice Marcus tranquilamente-. Como carnada, como distracción, o por si a caso.

Me quedo mas tranquilo. Por lo menos Marcus concuerda conmigo, aunque no por las mismas razones.

Me quedo mirando fijamente a Carlos por demasiado tiempo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, en primer lugar –Marcus nos llama la atención a todos.

-Podemos ir a mi casa –sugiero. Fue una idea que se me ocurrió hace varias horas-. Es espaciosa, no llama la atención, es un buen barrio y tengo una habitación especial para casos como este, ahí podremos tener a Peeta sin ninguna preocupación.

Esa fue la razón por la que se me había ocurrido.

Mi padre tenía una habitación donde había llevado a cabo varios secuestros. Mi padre me enseñó que, el secuestro era para ganar dinero, no para trastornar nuestras mentes. Que las victimas valían lo mismo torturadas a sanas. Y que si ellos se conservaban en buen estado, nosotros manteníamos un poco nuestra humanidad.

La habitación era grande, con cama y baño propio. No había ventanas y la puerta era de metal. Las paredes gruesas hacían imposible que el sonido saliera y había una pequeña ventanilla por donde pasar la comida y el agua. Era perfecta. Y Peeta ya no tendría que sufrir tanto.

-Muy bien, entonces, dos de ustedes me acompañarán a llevar todo a casa y uno cuidará al chico. Soluciónenlo ustedes –ordena Marcus, tomando las llaves de su coche.

Fabián y Carlos se miran entre si. No quiero que ninguno de ellos se quede con Peeta.

-Yo traje la comida –Carlos trata de zafarse.

-Yo te acompañé por ella, idiota –replica Fabián.

-Déjense de estupideces –los interrumpo. Fingiendo frustración, pero en realidad estoy aliviado de tener un buen pretexto para quedarme-. Yo me quedo. No soporto infantilismos.

Tomo el arma en mis manos y no tardan demasiado en aceptar.

Salen los tres por la puerta y antes de colocar las cerraduras Marcus se asoma por la puerta.

-Te esperamos ahí mañana por la mañana –dice-. Tendremos todo preparado.

Asiento.

Se marchan y cierro la puerta.

Peeta está de pie, junto a su cama.

Camino hasta sentarme en la silla y me percato de su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, con frustración fingida, tratando de evitar una sonrisa.

-Me gusta mas cuando no tienes la mascara –murmura, caminando hasta ponerse frente a mi y tomar asiento.

Me percato de tener el pasamontañas puesto y me lo quito al instante.

Sonríe.

-¿Qué? –vuelvo a preguntar, con mas frustración fingida.

-Tu cabello –responde, apuntando mi cabeza.

Paso una mano por mi pelo revuelto y trato de acomodarlo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me matas y te dejas de cosas? –suelta, de pronto.

La forma en que puede cambiar de ánimo me vuelve loco.

-No quiero matarte.

-Pero no me necesitan para nada.

-No quiero matarte –repito, frustrado. Frustrado de verdad.

-Dame una buena razón.

-No quiero ensuciar mi expediente.

-¿Tu expediente? Quieres decir que… ¿No has matado a nadie?

-A nadie inocente. O que no mereciera morir. Si.

-Matar es matar.

-Lo se. Pero hay una ligera línea dibujada en mi cabeza entre matar a un cerdo ignorante y a un chico inocente incapaz de hacer daño al mundo.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerle daño al mundo? –exhala.

-Ni aunque lo desearas.

Me mira fijamente, evaluando mi rostro, pero trato de ignorarlo.

-Quiero tomar una ducha –dice de pronto.

-¿Necesitas que te talle? –por alguna razón, el comentario que debió ser una burla, me pareció gracioso en el buen sentido en mi mente.

Tuerce sus ojos y se pone de pie.

-¿No vas a cuidarme?

-Sabes cuidarte solo –replico.

No me preocupa que trate de escaparse por que no hay ventanas alcanzables en este lugar. O que consiga un arma por que no hay nada que pueda servirle, al menos que trate de matarme con una barra de jabón frutal.

No hay cuchillos, ni utensilios, ni gas, ni tubos ni vidrios. Todo lo tengo completamente controlado.

Abandona la habitación y aprovecho para ejercitarme.

Me quito la playera y dejo mis armas a mi alcance, sin perderlas de vista.

Comienzo con flexiones por que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer aquí. Y la verdad, amo entrenar mi pecho y brazos.

Las primeras las hago sin esfuerzo, después de la decientas comienza a pesarme ligeramente.

Cuatrocientas ochenta y siete flexiones después Peeta sale del baño, con su cabello húmedo y mi playera colgándole por todos lados.

Me mira, ligeramente desconcertado, desde que entra en la habitación.

No me detengo hasta llegar a las quinientas.

Me levanto, con un poco de esfuerzo, y seco el sudor de mi rostro con mi playera. Tomo las armas y las aseguro en mi cinturón.

-Voy a ducharme –le digo.

-Okay, tratare de dormir.

-En lo absoluto –replico-. Vienes conmigo.

Saco el arma y la apunto directamente a el.

Lo obligo a entrar al baño y me desabrocho el pantalón, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Baja su mirada, evitando mirar mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

-Media vuelta –ordeno, manteniendo el arma en el aire-. Si te mueves un poco, te vuelo los sesos.

Se da media vuelta, obedeciéndome, y recarga su frente en la puerta.

Me quito la ropa interior y quedo bajo el agua en cuanto abro la llave.

Me baño lo más rápido que puedo, sin apartar los ojos de la espalda del chico.

Seco mi cuerpo y entro en mi ropa limpia.

-Andando –ordeno, abriendo la puerta.

No se que tan tarde es pero siento mi cuerpo cansado y quisiera descansar.

-¿Puedo dormir ahora? –me pregunta.

-Si, hagámoslo –respondo.

-¿Puedo dormir en la cama?

-Si.

En realidad, nunca me pasó por la mente que durmiera en otro lado.

Me quito la playera y la coloco sobre el buró.

Apago las luces y dejo la lámpara encendida.

Me recuesto en la cama y segundos después Peeta lo hace.

El sonido de nuestras respiraciones es lo único que se escucha.

-Gale –murmura, abro mis ojos de golpeo y mis músculos se tensan, preparados para todo.

-¿Si? –mascullo.

-¿Confías en mi?

-No. En lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir? Conmigo a mi lado y sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedo tomar tu arma y… hacer algo.

-Por que no eres lo suficientemente estúpido –respondo-. Para coger mi arma tienes que pasar sobre mi o bajar de la cama. Y me daré cuenta.

-No lo sabes. Estarás dormido.

-Rétame –digo, firmemente. Confió plenamente en mi habilidad.

-Puedes ponerme cloroformo.

-No.

-No era una pregunta, era una sugerencia.

-Yo te sugiero que cierres la boca o terminaré amordazándote. ¿Quieres dormir de nuevo en el piso?

No responde.

Sonrío ampliamente. Lo eh hecho por que estoy dándole la espalda y no puede mirarme.

Quedo dormido rápidamente en cuanto la respiración de Peeta se acompasa.

Puedo dormir como un oso y despertar al menor atisbo de movimiento, así que cuando Peeta gira en la cama, pasadas de media noche, mis ojos se abren de golpe.

Agudizo mi oído, pero lo único que escucho es el suspiro del chico a mi lado.

Estoy recostado boca arriba, así que solo tengo que girar mi rostro para mirarle.

Se ah recostado sobre su costado izquierdo, de cara a mi.

Su rostro sigue ligeramente inflamado en las zonas de los golpes, pero su expresión en este estado inconsciente es perfectamente pura e inocente.

Apenas eh vuelto a cerrar los ojos cuando Peeta vuelve a moverse.

Mis músculos se tensan, no solo por que su movimiento ah sido ligeramente brusco, si no por que ahora siento su piel cálida tocándome.

Le miro. Sigue profundamente dormido. Aunque su cuerpo tienta mi torso ligeramente hasta acomodarse y quedar recostado sobre mi.

-¿Qué mierda? –mascullo, desconcertado.

Suspira, acomodando su mejilla en mi hombro y su brazo sobre mi torso desnudo.

-Peeta –le llamo suavemente-. Eh, hombre.

Nada.

No tengo las ganas como para intentar despertarlo. Ni la voluntad para separarlo de mí.

Esto se siente bien. Se siente demasiado bien.

Su pierna se entrelaza con las mías y poco antes de volver a quedar dormido me percato de cómo mi miembro comienza a endurecer, apretándose contra mi pantalón. La presión de la pierna de Peeta sobre mi parte baja es algo incapaz de ignorar para mi cerebro, aun así, segundos después, quedo dormido.

Por la mañana despierto en cuanto Peeta trata de bajar de la cama.

Me muevo tan rápidamente que lo dejo sin aliento.

Eh tomado mi arma y la apunto directo a su pecho.

-Tranquilo –masculla adormilado-. Solo trato de ir al baño.

Bajo el arma hasta que lo veo desaparecer tras la puerta.

Froto mi rostro y me coloco la playera.

Acomodo mis dos armas en el pantalón y entro en mis botas.

Cuando Peeta abre la puerta lo obligo a entrar de nuevo, apuntándole con el arma. Orino cómodamente mientras el chico desvía la mirada. Me divierte un poco su incomodidad. Por Dios, es un hombre, tiene exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Cepillo mis dientes sin apartar la mirada de el y juntos salimos del baño.

Parte de la mañana se me pasa acomodando todo para nuestra partida.

Dejo que Peeta valla en el asiento del copiloto, sentado, pero con sus manos sujetas con esposas metálicas y su boca amordazada.

Creo que pude tener una conversación visual con el.

Llegando a mi casa meto mi cabeza en el pasamontañas y bajo a Peeta del coche.

Simplemente lo conduzco puchando su espalda hasta que entramos.

Ya no me importa que mire las habitaciones o que me mire a mí. El pasamontañas lo traigo solo para que los idiotas de Carlos y Fabián no hagan un problema de esto.

Los tres estaban esperándome. Metemos a Peeta en la habitación y dejamos su desayuno dentro.

Me siento mucho mas tranquilo ahora que tiene una habitación espaciosa, segura, con una cama, un sofá y un baño. Todo cuidadosamente construido para este tipo de situaciones.

El día entero se nos pasa acomodando todo.

Planos, armas, herramienta, materiales, teléfonos, radios y cuadernos con notas.

Por la noche, después de cenar, Marcus rompe la conversación entusiasta que tenemos diciendo que debemos dormir.

Carlos y Fabián se ponen de pie al instante.

Las habitaciones están al otro extremo de la de Peeta, así que se despiden con su habitual gruñido nocturno.

Alguien tenia que quedarse a cuidar al chico, yo me ofrecí sin dudarlo.

Abro la puerta por fuera y después la cierro por dentro.

La luz está encendida.

Peeta está sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto, mirándolo.

-No puedo dormir –se queja, regresando la mirada.

-Pues inténtalo –digo-. Si apagaras el foco sería más fácil.

Presiono el interruptor y la habitación queda en una sombra perfecta.

La respiración del chico se corta y se vuelve irregular.

-Gale –me llama.

-¿Qué? –pregunto.

-¿Puedes encender el foco?

Lo hago. Por que no podía negarme.

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos y su pecho se mueve rápidamente.

-Voy a dormir –le digo.

Camino hasta la mesita de noche y enciendo la lámpara. Queda retirada de la cama, pero al menos no habrá obscuridad total en la habitación.

Apago el foco de nuevo y me quito la playera.

Me recuesto en el frio sofá y quito mis botas a punta pie.

El alcohol que hemos tomado me marea ligeramente.

De reojo veo como el chico se recuesta en su cama.

Minutos después me quito el pantalón, arrojándolo al suelo y quedando solo en bóxers.

-¿no traes tus armas? –la pregunta me toma desprevenido. Por un momento pensé que ya se había dormido.

Giro mi rostro para mirarle, está sentado, con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

-No –respondo secamente y apartando mis ojos de los suyos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no eres tan idiota –digo-. No las necesito aquí. Si haces algo estupido por la mañana se enterarán y morirás. Pero tranquilo, sigo teniendo fuerza y una buena habilidad con los puños. No harás nada idiota.

Se queda en silencio.

Cierro mis ojos y trato de dormir.

-Gale –masculla.

-¿Si? –inquiero, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo? –su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

Abro mis ojos rápidamente y giro mi rostro para mirarlo.

-Por favor –suplica.

-Estoy cómodo –digo, sin la fuerza para apartar mi mirada de la suya.

-Por favor –insiste-. Solo eh podido dormir bien cuando me pones cloroformo. O cuando te acuestas a mi lado. Por favor.

Me levanto torpemente del sofá. Sin saber exactamente porque lo hago.

Aparto la ropa de cama y me recuesto.

-Duérmete –ordeno, dándole la espalda.

-Gracias. Lo… lo siento. Si estás a mi lado siento como si los otros no pudieran… tocarme.

De pronto su revelación me pone inestable y nervioso.

-¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunto, preocupado por que no solo lo hubiesen golpeado.

-No quiero recordarlo –murmura.

-Ellos… ¿Alguno de ellos te… te hizo algo mas que golpes? –la pregunta sale como si yo fuera un idiota con retrasado.

-¿Algo como que?

-Nada –digo, retractándome y ahuyentando todos los pensamientos de mi mente.

-Solo golpes –dice después de varios segundos.

Me quedo en silencio.

-Eres diferente. Muy diferente –dice.

Escucho su respiración durante otros segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar:

-No logro entenderte. Creo que eres buena persona, pero haces cosas malas. Hay personas malas haciendo cosas buenas. Creo que ese tipo de personas son peores.

Cierro mis ojos e intento dormir.

-Quizá te entiendo… un poco…

-¿Peeta? –le llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca y dormir?

Se calla por fin y poco después queda dormido.

Esa noche también se recostó sobre mi cuerpo. Y por alguna razón, sin mi ropa puesta, la sensación fue extraordinaria.

Por la mañana me despierto primero que Peeta, me dirijo al baño y lavo mi rostro y mis dientes.

Regreso a la habitación y abro la puerta.

No se escucha nada.

Hecho una ojeada a Peeta, quien sigue dormido en la cama y salgo.

En la primera mesa, saliendo de la habitación, se encuentra mi arma.

Al momento de tomarla me percato de la nota:

"Regresamos poco después de las 2pm, trata de pensar en algo bueno para sacar el dinero de los ductos del drenaje –Marcus."

Cierro la puerta y voy a la cocina.

Bebo un vaso de leche y tomo uno para Peeta. Sujeto una bolsa con pan dulce y regreso a la habitación.

Peeta está saliendo del baño, con su cabello húmedo.

-Toma –le entrego el vaso con leche y la bolsa de pan.

Las agarra sin decir nada y se dirige a la cama.

Me tiro sobre el sofá después de recoger mi ropa sucia del suelo y colocarla en el sesto y me adentro en mi teléfono. La mitad de mi cerebro pensando sobre lo que me dijo Marcus y la otra mitad concentrada en el mejor distractor del mundo: Internet.

-Gale…

-¿Qué? –pregunto frustrado porque me ah sacado de mis reflexiones.

-¿Porqué no me matas? –otra vez esa pregunta.

-Si sigues haciendo esa pregunta lograras que lo haga.

-hazlo –me reta.

Me levanto lentamente, sentándome en el sofá.

La comida está sobre la mesita de noche, intacta y el se encuentra de pie, a varios pasos del sofá.

Sigo en calzoncillos, por lo que no baja la mirada en ningún momento. Es divertido verlo sonrojarse.

-Ayer los escuche. Debatían la posibilidad de matarme –suelta.

-No escuchaste nada –le digo.

-Si lo hice –insiste.

-No. No lo hiciste. No se puede.

-Lo hice. Se escucha. Los escuché.

Giro mis ojos y lo miro fijamente.

-Fabián y Carlos lo discutían, y aunque no lo acepta, se que Marcus también piensa que es lo mejor, aunque trate de encontrarme un uso. No lo tengo. Terminaras matándome. Por favor. Hazlo ahora. Estoy preparado.

-No voy a hacerlo –la firmeza de mis palabras logra ser incluso fría.

-Escucha, se que mi papá no va a dar nada, así que han perdido el tiempo y deben de estar frustrados, no me necesitan en lo absoluto y… y prefiero que me mates tu. Tengo miedo que lo hagan ellos. Por favor.

-Cállate –ordeno.

-Hazlo, hagámoslo –masculla. Sus ojos son serios, como si de verdad estuviera evaluando la opción.

Elevo mi vista al techo, tratando de ignorarlo.

Y lo siguiente sucede solo en dos segundos.

Me eh distraído y Peeta ah tomado mi pistola con su mano y la eleva en el aire. Recuerdo lo que sucedió antes: Yo había puesto esa arma sobre la mesita de noche en cuanto entré y me puse a recoger todo dentro; pero aun conservaba la otra pistola pequeña junto a mi. La tomo rápidamente y poniéndome de pie estiro mi brazo, apuntándole firmemente.

Puede haber disparo si la sensación de peligro siguiera existiendo para mí, pero ahora, lo único que siento es esa horrible opresión en mi pecho.

-Baja el arma –ordeno, con mi voz débil.

La pistola no está apuntándome, está apuntándole a el mismo. La sujeta con firmeza y sin basilar contra su frente.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta, cerrando sus ojos.

-Peeta, no hagas nada estúpido. Baja la puta arma.

-No. No Gale –dice-. Tengo miedo. No quiero morir en manos de esos animales. Quiero morir rápido, sin dolor.

-Peeta, escúchame, nadie aquí va a morir. Baja el arma o…

-¿O que? –Abre sus ojos-. ¿O me dispararas?

-Por favor, nadie va a hacerte daño. Te lo juro.

Es la primera vez que hago un juramento. Pero es por que estoy totalmente convencido de eso. Nadie jamás iba a hacerle daño. Jamás. Yo no lo iba a permitir.

Por una parte mi cerebro evalúa las opciones que tengo si intento abalanzarme sobre el y evitar que se dispare. Por otra parte, la que predomina, tengo miedo. Temor de que presione el gatillo. Temor de que desaparezca.

Su vida… su vida se iría tan fácilmente de su cuerpo. Ya no existiría ese brillo en sus ojos. Ni esa alma tan pura. Ni ese chico tan callado.

Y ah sido mi culpa. Yo lo eh puesto aquí.

En la vida las personas buenas no deben de morir. Deben morir las malas. No las buenas. Hay tan pocas personas buenas como para que mas desaparezcan.

No quiero que muera. Por muchas razones.

Cierra sus ojos y abre sus labios.

Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho con furia, el latido en mis sienes es potente y marcado y los músculos de mis piernas son débiles, amenazando con dejarme caer.

Y de pronto, veo todo en cámara lenta. Su dedo oprime el gatillo de la pistola y se escucha el crujido del sistema interno activándose.

Lo hizo. Peeta lo hizo.

Mi pistola cae al suelo por la debilidad que azota mi cuerpo.

Este chico dejo de existir.

Una luz acaba de apagarse en el mundo.

Y lo peor de todo, un sentimiento completamente egoísta: Ya no estará conmigo. Ya no lo veré sonrojarse. Ni se recostará sobre mi cuerpo. Ni me hará preguntas estúpidas. Ni respirará entrecortadamente. Ni me inspeccionará con sus ojos curiosos. Ni vivirá. Ni podrá disfrutar de la vida. Ni podre volver a escucharlo.

Pero de pronto, de pronto todo vuelve a cobrar sentido. Por un momento creí que todo estaba acabado, pero… pero algo salió mal.

Peeta sigue de pie, sujetando el arma junto a su frente.

Presiona el gatillo una y otra vez. Y no se escucha más que el crujido vacio.

Se acabaron los tiros. No tiene tiros.

Peeta sigue vivo.

Lo mas rápido que puedo, pero aun en cámara lenta dentro de mi mente, me abalanzo sobre el.

Retiro el arma con tanta fuerza que el brazo te Peeta cae bruscamente a su costado.

Sus ojos me miran con horror y su boca se abre.

-Eres un imbécil –prácticamente le grité.

Lo tenia entre mis brazos, con su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus extremidades enredadas con las mías.

Tengo coraje en mi interior. Coraje por que hizo la cosa más estúpida que pudo ocurrírsele. Coraje por que por un momento creí que estaba muerto. Coraje contra mí por que estuve a punto de dejarlo morir por un error estúpido. Coraje por que apuntó su arma contra si mismo en lugar de contra mi. Coraje porque por un momento creí que jamás volvería a sentirlo vivo contra mi cuerpo. Coraje porque, por mas egoísta que sea, pensé que ya no lo tendría para mi.

Centro mis ojos sobre los suyos. Desde esta distancia puedo ver cada perfecto detalle de su color azul espeso. Sus labios están entreabiertos, quejándose por la presión que ejerzo en sus brazos con mis manos.

Y de pronto todo desaparece.

De pronto ya no estoy pisando el suelo frio con mis pies descalzos.

De pronto el aire acondicionado ya no me da directo en la nuca.

De pronto ya no tengo miedo.

De pronto todo cobra sentido. Todo importa. Todo existe y deja de existir. Todo brilla.

La obscuridad en la que vivía se había extinguido. Y una luz había nacido. Una luz que se arremolinaba en mi estomago y comenzaba a brillar tenuemente.

Porque esa piel sensible, esa piel suave de mis labios, una piel que nunca había sido tocada, se acoplaba a otra piel igual de suave y virgen. Mis labios se entrelazaban en unos labios inmaculados. Funcionando como engranes. Como un par de engranes que juntos hacían que cada partícula de mi cuerpo cobrara vida.

Sus labios se mueven, mis labios se mueven, y el resto del mundo lo hace también.

Peeta me aparta cuidadosamente durante un momento. El momento justo para que nuestras miradas se crucen.

Sus labios siguen entre abiertos y lo único que quiero es volver a saborearlos.

Se estira ligeramente y acoplo nuestros labios de nuevo.

No hay sensación más exquisita que esta.

Sujeto su cintura con mis manos y el coloca las suyas en mi espalda desnuda.

Aprieto su pubis contra el mío y el se curvea ligeramente para que nuestros cuerpos disfruten uno del otro.

Mi miembro, que se encuentra únicamente cubierto por una ligera capa de tela, se aprieta contra su abdomen. Se siente tan increíble que me provoca un estremecimiento total en mi cuerpo y saca un gemido de mi garganta.

Doblo ligeramente mis piernas y aprieto el cuerpo de Peeta todavía mas, haciendo que nuestros dos pubis se complementen.

Puedo sentir su erección apretarse contra la mía.

Lo empujo con fuerza para separarlo de mis labios. Con demasiada fuerza, tanta que ah caído sobre la cama, con su mirada desenfocada. Si la cama no hubiese estado ahí, hubiera caído hasta el suelo. Y probablemente ahora estaría inclinándome para levantarlo. Y hubiera terminado en otro beso.

Carraspeo mi garganta para hablar, pero no tengo nada que decir, así que lo único que hago es dar media vuelta y huir al baño.

Me recargo en el lavabo un rato, mirando el agua escurrir de la llave.

En el espejo brilla un hombre con las mejillas rosadas, el cabello despeinado y los labios rosados.

Niego con la cabeza.

Lo jodí. Ya jodí todo.

* * *

¿Quieren el proximo capitulo? ¡Review! Por favor ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la tardanza chicos! Ya aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.

No se abstengan de comentar!

Besos :*

* * *

No quiero salir de aquí. No puedo hacerlo. Solo llevo mi bóxer puesto. No puedo salir solo con el bóxer puesto.

¿Por qué ahora me daba vergüenza? No lo se. Pero me daba. Y no iba a hacerlo.

Pero no había nada con lo que vestirme aquí dentro.

Tomo valor y salgo.

Peeta está sentado en la cama, en la misma posición de cuando entré al baño. Su dedo sobre su labio inferior.

Paso hasta la puerta y la abro.

-Hey –me llama, poniéndose de pie.

Lo ignoro.

Abro la puerta y salgo.

-¡Hey! –escucho antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Pero al instante en que un pensamiento cruza por mi mente la abro.

Peeta está a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Mirándome.

Paso de el y me dirijo al sofá.

Tomo el arma, reviso la carga, tomo la otra, y salgo.

Sus ojos no se separaron de mí en ningún momento.

Cuando cierro la puerta me recargo en ella, como si estuviera cansado.

-¿Quieres ponerte un poco de ropa? –la voz de Fabián me toma desprevenido, tanto que eh colocado el arma en el aire, apuntándole.

-Acabo de despertar –explico-. ¿No se supone que estarías con Marcus?

-Vine por unos planos. ¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?

-Nada –respondo.

-¿Vas con nosotros?

-Iré a ponerme ropa –aviso.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y tomo un pantalón negro, botas y una playera cómoda.

Guardo mi única arma cargada y coloco un cartucho nuevo en la funda.

-Andando –digo cuando bajo las escaleras.

Sigo el coche de Fabián hasta el lugar donde se reúnen.

Un restaurant publico, lleno de gente.

A veces algunos pueden pensar que Marcus es un idiota para ocultarse, pero es la mejor fachada. Si te ocultas es por que estas haciendo algo, si no te ocultas, no estas haciendo nada. Así actuamos nosotros. Sin ocultarnos. Sin levantar sospechas.

Para cuando salimos del lugar ya tenemos todos los pasos a seguir, uno por uno.

Dejando a un lado las tareas de construir las armas, conseguir lo que nos falta y prepararlo, el listado queda así:

Conseguir el camión de bomberos.

Meter el camión por los ductos del drenaje, hasta quedar bajo el banco.

Carlos consigue intervenir en las líneas telefónicas del Banco.

Fabián descompone el baño A2, el mas cerca de las bóvedas.

Esperamos a que el banco llame a la agencia de plomería.

Fabián y Carlos interceptan a los plomeros. Marcus y yo entramos a la Subsecretaria con identificaciones falsas.

Fabián entra en el banco como plomero, con Carlos en el carrito de herramientas. Marcus y yo ya tendremos los explosivos en el ascensor de la subsecretaría. Y la bomba preparada para ser colocada en el segundo piso del edificio.

Hacemos que el ascensor estalle. Las personas dentro no sufrirán daño alguno por que el explosivo estallará a un piso del suelo. Si mueren, fue por su propia culpa.

Damos la orden de que nadie salga del edificio. Tenemos alrededor de diez minutos para que todo esté rodeado. La bomba en el segundo piso debe estar activada.

Aun tendremos a las personas del ascensor secuestradas, amenazando con hacerlo estallar si intentan abrirlo.

Se establecen los perímetros en cuanto el escuadrón antibombas descubra la gran cantidad de explosivos en el segundo piso.

Fabián sale del banco, dejando a Carlos dentro.

Dejamos que las cosas fluyan en el edificio de Subsecretaría mientras Carlos se las arregla para abrir las bóvedas y colocar el dinero en la tubería.

Fabián estará esperando el dinero en el drenaje, lo colocará dentro del tanque del camión.

Fabián saca el dinero en el camión, conduciendo ciento diez Kilómetros por los ductos, hacia el noreste.

Marcus y yo seguiremos ocupándonos del edificio.

Detonan las bombas en el ascensor, no habrá nadie dentro.

Cuando el dinero esté a salvo, abandonamos la misión de la Subsecretaría.

Nos reunimos todos en la bodega 3. A Trescientos veinte Kilómetros de la ciudad.

Carlos saldrá del Banco por la azotea hasta el día siguiente. Nosotros prepararemos el dinero.

Tendremos en nuestras manos poco más de treinta y cinco millones de dólares.

Desaparecemos de América.

Todo promete funcionar muy bien.

Estamos tan extasiados que decidimos celebrarlo en un bar.

Regresamos a casa poco antes de media noche.

Esa noche no dormí con Peeta. Pero tampoco dormí en lo absoluto. Y quizá el tampoco lo hizo. Y fue mi culpa.

Por la mañana me debato seriamente entre pasar a la habitación de Peeta o marcharme junto con Carlos y Fabián.

Marcus se fue temprano a la bodega en donde prepararemos los explosivos. Carlos y Marcus son los expertos en eso, así que Fabián y yo solo tenemos que matar el tiempo.

Es increíble como mi mente quiere evitar tanto estar cerca de Peeta, que aquí estoy, sentado en la misma mesa de Fabián, después de desayunar, platicando como si fuéramos buenos amigos, en un estúpido Starbucks.

-¿No vas a llevarle nada al chico? –me pregunta Fabián.

-¿Por qué debemos comprarle comida? –suelto.

-Eso mismo digo yo. Ni siquiera se por que lo tienen con tantas comodidades.

Su comentario me enfurece, pero en fin, yo eh dejado el camino abierto para eso.

-Andando –digo.

Pero antes de salir, me encuentro en la caja pidiendo una orden de Hotcakes, tocino y un Frappe Moka.

¿Le gustará el tocino? A todos les gusta el tocino. Pero, ¿El café? ¿Lo preferirá caliente? ¿LE gustara el Moka?

Estuve a punto de suicidarme con el tenedor de plástico que sujetaba en mi mano cada que otra pregunta estúpida azotaba mi mente. No tengo por que preocuparme. Si debería estar dándole huevo frio y frijoles en bolsa.

¿Por qué el debe ser diferente a las demás victimas? ¿Por qué debe de tener privilegios? Es nuestro secuestrado, no nuestra mascota.

Dentro del coche, en la soledad, puedo volverme loco de nuevo.

En casa todo está en silencio. Y eso antes me gustaba. Pero ahora no. Odio el silencio. No puedo luchar contra mis pensamientos mientras hay tanto silencio. No puedo apartarlos.

Estoy enloqueciendo.

Empujo la comida hacia el interior por el pequeño ducto. Y dejo una nota:

"Come."

Apenas me doy media vuelta cuando la bandeja con comida se desliza de nuevo a mí. Intacta.

Vuelvo a empujarla.

Vuelve a regresar.

Vuelvo a empujarla.

Y espero.

Vuelve a regresar.

-¿Puedes ser mas maduro? –pregunto. Se que no puedo escucharlo, per o el a mi si.

Vuelvo a empujar la bandeja de comida y espero. Y espero. Y no regresa.

Me siento en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en algo interesante. No hay nada.

El sonido de la bandeja deslizándose por la plataforma hace que mis ojos se abran de golpe.

Fastidiado me pongo de pie y voy a lanzarla al interior con todas mis fuerzas, pero una nota me toma por sorpresa:

"No tengo hambre" –se distingue claramente con liquido rojo. Algunas gotas se desparraman por el papel.

Abro la puerta de golpe.

Peeta se asusta y me mira con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Se que tengo mis ojos aun mas abiertos por que es como si quisieran salirse de mi cara.

Sus dedos están manchados de rojo.

¿Qué hiciste?

Trato de encontrar el lugar de donde sale esa sangre con la que ah escrito, pero no hay ninguna zona visible lastimada.

-Es medicina –dice. Levantando las manos en el aire-. Estaba en el estante junto a la repisa del baño.

Encuentro el bote del jarabe en el suelo.

Y me hace sentir como un estúpido.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, por que esto fue lo que quería lograr el. Y me ah hecho quedar como un idiota.

Me doy media vuelta y estoy a punto de salir, pero su voz de ronca me detiene.

-Te importo.

Me quedo de pie, sin querer realmente salir de aquí.

-Todos me importan –murmuro.

-Mentira. Nadie te importa. Ni siquiera te importas tu mismo.

Me doy media vuelta, fijando mi vista en sus ojos.

-Tu comida se va a enfriar mas de lo que está.

-El Frappe es frio –replica.

Sujeta mi mirada durante un largo rato, después abre sus labios pero los cierra al instante.

-Estas haciendo que te odie –suelto. Aunque se a la mas vil de las mentiras.

-No es cierto –dice-. Tengo la razón. Y lo sabes.

-Me importan las personas. Y me importo yo mismo. Si has dejado de decir estupideces, puedes comenzar a comer.

Da un paso hacia mi y sigue su mirada fija en la mía.

-Si te importaras un poco, aunque sea un poco, hubieras regresado ayer. Hubieras dormido conmigo.

Suelto una risa de incredulidad.

-Estas diciendo tonterías. No se que tiene que ver una cosa con otra.

-Ayer me besaste. Y las noches anteriores disfrutabas dormir conmigo.

Me quedo callado. Sin poder negarlo.

-Si te importaras, hubieras vuelto. Pero no te importas. Así que hiciste como que nada pasó. Pero yo te importo. Me defiendes. Me buscas. Te preocupas por mí. Te importo.

-Si. Me importas –admito-. Vales dos millones.

-No te van a pagar nada. Y lo sabes.

-Me largo.

Le doy la espalda y abro la puerta.

-Gale –me llama, sin atisbo de aquella voz gruesa que me retaba hace un momento-. ¿Puedes dormir hoy aquí? Era verdad que no puedo dormir si no estás.

Cierro los ojos.

Yo tampoco, Peeta. Yo tampoco.

Debía salir de ahí ahora que podía, debía dejarlo y largarme de la casa todo el día. Debía pensar. Usar mi cerebro.

Pero en lugar de eso, eh dado media vuelta, eh tomado con ferocidad el rostro del chico, y he plasmado mis labios en los suyos.

Pero es que el no me apartó. Me dejó besarlo. Me dejó tocarlo. Acaricio mi espalda y después, cuando me recosté en la cama, no se apartó, ni se negó.

¿Cómo puedo luchar contra lo que siento si no tengo armas?

Cuando tenía sexo lo único que deseaba era terminar. Venirme y acabar con el calor interior. Pero aquí, en este momento, con Peeta bajo mi peso, rosando nuestros cuerpos sobre la ropa, con los labios mas delicados entre los míos, aquí no quería terminar. No quería terminar nunca. Quería que este sentimiento viviera para siempre. Que mi respiración fuera igual de entrecortada y que el calor que sale por mis poros no se extinguiera.

Pero tengo que detenerlo de alguna manera.

Cuando estoy a punto de separarme, cuando eh soltado los labios de Peeta y pude pensar con claridad durante un segundo, cuando pensé que recuperaba el control sus labios se postran en mi cuello.

No hay sensación más exquisita y desesperante que unos labios besando la piel bajo tu quijada. Subiendo por tu mejilla y con una respiración rosando tu oído. En ese momento tu solo quieres desaparecer. En ese momento no tienes las suficientes manos para acariciar o la suficiente respiración para llenar tus pulmones.

-Peeta –gimo, cuando se que pronto no podre detenerme y mi cuerpo me exigirá mas-. Detente.

No lo hace, al contrario, sigue besando mi cuello desesperadamente.

En un segundo mientras el busca mis labios, doy media vuelta y caigo en el suelo.

Se sienta torpemente en la cama, mirándome.

-No vuelvas a tocarme –ordeno, poniéndome de pie.

-Pensé que tu me tocabas a mi –dice el, levantándose de la cama.

-Ambos sabemos que esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos hombres?

-A la mierda eso. Por que soy tu secuestrador y tú mi victima.

-No seria la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad.

-No somos un cuento de hadas.

-Tampoco uno de horror.

-No somos un cuento –corrijo-. Esta es la vida real.

-Si. Lo es.

-¿Sabes que es lo que pienso?

-¿Qué?

Doy media vuelta y clavo mi mirada en la puerta.

-Pienso que te estas aprovechando de la situación.

-¿Aprovechando…. De la situación? –exhala.

-Si. Te aprovechas de que me eh enamorado de ti –lo encaro, fijando mi vista en la suya-. Para hacer que te deje libre –concluyo.

-¿Te has enamorado de mi? –inquiere, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Corrijo: No creo en el amor, pero sí siento esta sebera atracción hacia ti que ya no puedo controlar.

-Así que dices que… me estoy aprovechando de que tienes esa sebera atracción hacia mi para que me dejes… libre?

-Es lo mismo que yo eh dicho. Si –acepto.

-Eres un idiota. Y lo sabes –escupe, demasiado frio-. Sal de aquí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que salgas de la puta habitación.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba alzar la voz. La primera vez que lo veía ponerse rojo de coraje. La primera vez que salía una mala palabra de su boca.

Y estaba tan impresionado, que obedecí sus ordenes.

Y no volví a entrar hasta la hora de la comida. Fui a comprar hamburguesas a Jack In the Box, una para mi y una para el. Me comí la mía durante el camino de regreso y entré con la hamburguesa y el refresco, en son de paz. Mi manera de disculparme por si lo había ofendido de alguna manera. Aunque la otra parte de mi cerebro me dijera que no tenía que disculparme. Hace un tiempo decidí hacerle caso al otro extremo, el que a veces se comportaba como un humano.

-La comida –anuncio, entrando y colocando las cosas en la mesita.

-Déjalas ahí, cuando tenga hambre como –dijo, sin expresión. Recostado en la cama y con su rostro cubierto por su brazo.

-¿No vas a comer ahora? –inquiero, con inocencia.

-No.

La manera de responder hace que me frustre.

Cierro la puerta de golpe y me tiro en el sofá de la sala.

Es increíble el nivel de aburrimiento al que eh llegado que eh mandado mensajes de texto a Carlos, Fabián y Marcus, preguntando si necesitan algo.

El único que respondió fue Marcus: "Está todo controlado, mañana necesito planos del banco."

Planos del banco. Eso quería decir que mañana estaría ocupado, bueno, no tanto, ya había pensado en eso. Había conseguido los antiguos planos del banco con un viejo amigo mío, ya le había dicho que necesitaría los nuevos, así que…

Por lo menos tendría otra cosa que hacer. Pero por otro lado, la idea de que tanto Fabián como Carlos llegaran a casa y yo no estuviera… y ellos tuvieran acceso a Peeta, me ponía nervioso. Demasiado nervioso, mas de lo que me gustaría aceptar.

En la noche recibo un mensaje de Marcus, se quedarán los tres a dormir en la bodega para continuar con el trabajo mañana por la mañana. Yo llevaré los planos para antes de las dos.

Eso quiere decir que esta noche la pasaré solo en la casa.

Con este puto silencio. Y este maldito aburrimiento aniquilarte.

A la una de la mañana, cuando decidí que era imposible seguir despierto y no lograba dormir, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Peeta.

La luz estaba encendida.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo, o no? –pregunté, secamente.

Se encoje de hombros, no responde, ni me mira, pero toma su lugar en la cama, dejando espacio para mi.

Entro, me quito la playera, los zapatos y el pantalón y apago la luz, dejando la lámpara de noche encendida.

Me recuesto en mi lado de la cama y es increíble la facilidad con la que me duermo solo con sentir a Peeta junto a mí.

No se si no hubo ningún sonido en la noche, o eh perdido mi habilidad, pero no desperté en ningún momento hasta que escuche la llave del baño abrirse.

Debo estar perdiendo mi habilidad para despertar porque ni siquiera sentí a Peeta bajarse de la cama.

Me pongo de pie, entro en mi ropa y salgo de la habitación.

Tomo una ducha, me visto con ropa cómoda y "decente" y regreso a la habitación de Peeta, con un vaso de leche y un sándwich en la mano.

-Voy a salir –le aviso-. Entretente con esto, no habrá comida hasta medio día.

Me ignora, sentándose en la cama. Tiene su cabello húmedo y su piel brilla de limpio.

Trae puesto el pants negro y la playera blanca que deje el día anterior en el baño para el.

Lo miro, me mira.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe o algo? –pregunta, secamente.

Giro mis ojos y cierro la puerta de golpe.

Estúpidamente enojado enciendo el coche y me pongo con rumbo al banco.

Cuando entro por las grandes puertas no puedo evitar sonreír porque en menos de tres semanas todo el puto dinero de esté lugar será nuestro.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Necesita turno? –pregunta la recepcionista.

-Gracias, pero ando buscando al Henry Gutt.

-¿Cuál es su tramite? –pregunta con una sonrisa.

-No es trámite, es personal. Dígale que lo busca Ron Jeffrey.

La chica me sonríe de nuevo y se marcha, poco convencida.

Cinco minutos después regresa con Henry.

-Ron –me saluda-. Pasa.

Su sonrisa se pierde en cuanto estamos alejados de la chica, en una esquina, sentados sobre el sofá de espera.

-Pensé que no vendrías –digo.

-Te eh dicho que no recibo visitas personales en horas de trabajo.

-Lo siento, pero necesito un último favor. Sobre lo que hablamos.

-Ya lo tengo, pero no puedo dártelo ahora.

-No tienes otra opción, hermano.

-Ron, por favor –suplica, con su mirada llena de temor-. Dame un poco de tiempo.

-No necesitas mucho tiempo para sacar un plano, Henry.

-Es que no lo entiendes.

-Exacto. Así que, tienes diez minutos.

Como ve que no estoy vacilando, se pone de pie y se marcha, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ron Jeffrey es el nombre con el que me conoce el resto del mundo. Pocos saben que mi verdadero nombre es Gale.

Sentado en el sofá, cómodamente, espero hasta que el hombre regrese.

Lo hace con un maletín negro.

-Aquí tienes, y oye –susurra-. Cualquier cosa que traigas en manos, ¿Estoy libre verdad?

-Si aquí dentro viene lo que te pedí, considérate libre de esto.

-Ahí viene todo.

-Entonces, tu no tendrás nada que ver en esto. Es mas, ni siquiera nos hemos visto.

Asiente y me largo.

Si hay algo por lo que soy conocido, es por cumplir mi palabra.

Mando un texto a Marcus y me responde diciendo que lleve el paquete a casa, que ellos pasan por el en la noche.

Eso quiere decir que mi trabajo por hoy se acabó.

-Escucha, se que has estado aburrido –dijo Marcus en cuanto le entrego el maletín-. Pero en cuanto termine con estos dos, nosotros nos pondremos a trabajar de verdad. Mejor descansa ahora que puedes, porque cuando comencemos, no descansaremos hasta tener el dinero en nuestras manos.

Y se marchó.

Me quede de nuevo en la casa, por la noche, en silencio y con este martilleo horrible en mi cabeza.

Esta vez no tardé tanto para entrar en la habitación.

Sobre la mesita de noche estaban las sobras de la comida que le había traído a Peeta.

El chico estaba recostado en el lado de su cama, dándome la espalda.

Ninguno de los dijo nada, simplemente dormimos.

El día siguiente fue igual, y lo mismo para el resto de la semana.

No se que cosa me tenia de mal humor o que era diferente, por que se suponía que así debería de ser desde un principio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no había conversaciones ni algún tipo de comentario que saliera de los limites del "Come", "cena" o "ponte esto".

La situación me tenía frustrado.

Y aunque yo no era el que estaba encerrado en una habitación de cuatro paredes, me sentía enjaulado en algo más pequeño que eso.

Y no había motivos para estarlo.

Para el final de semana yo estaba participando más en los planes del asalto. Aunque por ahora Carlos y Fabián se estaban llevando toda la diversión. "Ellos necesitan ser entrenados, tu no." Había dicho Marcus.

Yo no quería estar en la casa, pero tampoco fuera de la casa. Estaba hecho un completo fastidio, que incluso mis compañeros me evitaban. Marcus asociaba mi mal humor a que me sentía inútil, y trataba de darme trabajos que hacer, pero la realidad era que yo mismo ya había terminado todo lo que me tocaba y ya no tenia otra cosa para concentrarme.

A principios de la siguiente semana, cuando el estrés en mi cabeza fue demasiado, saque a Peeta de la habitación a escondidas de todos.

Estaban muy concentrados en sus cosas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta.

Lo llevé amordazado y sin que viera hasta una de las bodegas de mi padre. Muy lejos de la ciudad, entre el campo. Donde los arboles verdes reinaban y había un enorme granero y una casa pequeña.

Peeta se quedó maravillado, y aunque ninguno de los dos dijimos algo relevante durante el viaje, todo el día la pasé junto a el, con mi arma apuntándole.

Se recostó en el pasto, jugo con la pelota, comió moras de un árbol, caminó muchísimo por todos lados, inspeccionó la casa; se quedó quieto, amordazado, y callado mientras yo preparaba carne asada y pollo, y cuando la comida estuvo lista y yo pude de nuevo sostener el arma, lo solté.

Sabía en mi interior que no era necesario tener el arma apuntándole en todo momento, pero no quería que el supiera que no me preocupaba.

Por la noche, ya en la ciudad y antes de dormirnos, dijo con voz suave:

-Gracias –suspire y quede dormido al instante.

Esa noche fue diferente a las demás.

Esa noche se volvió a recostar sobre mi torso desnudo y dormimos así hasta que amaneció.

Noté como se despertaba, desconcertado y moviéndose con cuidado para no despertarme. Pero yo solo fingí seguir durmiendo.

Se quejo en voz baja con algo como "¿Cómo rayos llegue a sus brazos?" y después se metió en el baño.

Aproveché para salir y vestirme.

Regreso con un platillo de Hotcakes y chocolate con leche que había comprado anoche cuando regresamos y lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

Peeta sale de la ducha sin playera y con su cuerpo húmedo.

-Lo siento –dice, cubriendo su torso con la playera gris-. Escuché que te habías salido pero no te escuché entrar.

-No importa. Traje tu desayuno.

-Gracias –dice.

Coloca la playera en el sofá y toma el bote con la malteada de chocolate y le da un sorbo.

-¿Todos los secuestrados tienen este tipo de comidas? –pregunta.

-No –respondo, sin nada más. Y no por que no quiera hablar, si no por que su torso desnudo no me deja concentrarme.

Los músculos se marcan ligeramente y un camino de vello dorado obscuro avanza desde su pecho, pasa por su ombligo, y se pierde en la pretina de su pantalón.

Entonces pierdo el control de mi cerebro de nuevo.

Camino hasta el, sin poder evitar colocar mis manos sobre su cintura desnuda y lo atraigo hacia mi.

Junto nuestros labios y acaricio todo lo que puedo de esta piel fresca, suave y húmeda.

-Ya no tengo el valor de estar separado de ti –murmuro, recargando mi frente sobre la suya-. Peeta, esto está muy mal, pero me eh enamorado de ti. Y bodi todo mi trabajo. Y bodi el trabajo de mis compañeros. Y ni siquiera puedo creer que sea verdad. Pero es insoportable. Es insoportable está… cosa en mi cabeza. Y ya no puedo vivir con esto.

Sus ojos azules examinan los míos, pero coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y me aparta.

-Gale, escucha, me gusta que duermas conmigo por que me siento seguro, se que no dejarás que me hagan nada. Me gusta que me beses porque nunca antes nadie me había besado. Pero… pero esto está mal y tu lo has dicho. Yo… yo no puedo quererte. No podría querer nunca a alguien que me ah hecho tanto daño y… y sinceramente…. Quizá en realidad te odio –sus palabras hacen que la sangre abandone mi cuerpo. Me deja helado-. Te odio por quitarme mi libertad. Por tenerme aquí. No puedo con esto, Gale. No puedo sentir nada más por ti.

Asiento.

Y me largo del lugar.

No me doy cuenta que eh tomado las llaves de la moto hasta que el viento se quiebra ferozmente en mi pecho y mi rostro.

Nunca antes en mi vida había hablado de mis sentimientos y… y ahora que lo hacia recibía una bofetada. Una bofetada justa y merecida.

Y no quería volver a sentirla.

En este momento, no quería volver a verlo.

Dentro de mí se encontraba un sentimiento abrazador y profundo, que amenazaba por salir por mis ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Algo que jamás había sentido. Algo que me hacia sentirme el hombre mas débil del mundo.

No fue hasta que callo la nuche cuando detuve mi motocicleta.

Entre a la casa de Roxana, quien me mira desconcertada.

-Voy a tener visita en dos horas –me dice antes de tomarme entre sus brazos.

Como ya lo sabia, mis labios estaban prohibidos para ella, pero sus labios seguían curiosos en mi cuello y mi pecho.

Y lo único que hice y para lo que tenia cabeza fue quitarme el pantalón. Subir su corta falda y penetrarla fuertemente.

Pero aun y con esto, aun y cuando el sexo era lo único que lograba calmarme en momentos difíciles, no podía sacarme sus palabras de la cabeza. Y esto no funcionó.

Y tuve que salir de ella.

No terminé y no la dejé terminar, y se quedó enojada.

Pero no me importaba.

Subí a mi moto y me largue de nuevo. Deseando poder tener un lugar en donde desquitar todo este coraje.

Amaba sentir el viento rompiéndose en mi pecho, pero pronto tuve que detenerme a poner gasolina.

Esa noche no dormí en la casa.

Pasé la noche en un motel. Solo. Sin poder dormir.

Por la mañana, después de un café negro, tomo el valor para regresar a casa.

Aunque perdí medio día en el trayecto, tomando mas calles de las que debía y dando demasiadas vueltas, por fin regreso.

Dentro están Marcus, Carlos y Fabián.

-Por fin llegas –exclama Carlos.

-Estoy jodidamente muerto aquí –me quejo.

-El chico ah estado preguntando por ti desde ayer –me informa Fabián.

Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Por qué pregunta por ti? –inquiere Carlos.

-Porque soy la única persona que reconoce después de que pasé mas de una puta semana entera con el. Dándole comida y agua.

-No discutan –la voz de Marcus resuena seria y tranquila-. Chicos, estamos a pocos días de lograr nuestro mayor objetivo. Guardemos todo nuestro coraje para la misión.

Después de una larga mirada asesina entre Carlos y yo, Marcus vuelve a intervenir:

-Fabián, Carlos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Ya Gale puede hacerse cargo.

Lo miro, prácticamente matando sus planes con mi mirada.

-Es el último día –dice Marcus-. Solo hoy los necesito a ellos dos juntos, a partir de mañana podremos poner en marcha lo nuestro. Solo hoy.

Asiento, sin poder revertir los planes y dejando que se marchen.

Pienso en abandonar la casa en cuanto se marchen, pero recuerdo las palabras de Fabián: "Ha estado preguntando por ti."

Durante un rato me debato entre si pasar o no. Pero mi curiosidad termina ganando.

Cuando entro, Peeta se tensa en su cama, pero se relaja en cuanto me mira.

Su labio está inflamado y tiene un golpe en la quijada.

Lo miro lo suficiente como para darme cuenta, pero no tanto como para que crea que me importa.

Lo ignoro y camino hasta sentarme en el sofá, cómodamente. Aunque por dentro me hierva la sangre.

-Oye –me llama desde la cama-. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

Giro mi rostro para mirarlo. Inexpresivo.

Se pone de pie y se para frente a mí.

-¿Estas enojado? –pregunta.

Cierro mis ojos y recuesto mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

-Oye, tienes derecho a estar molesto conmigo. Yo estoy molesto conmigo –lo dejo continuar, sin enderezarme-. Lo dije mal. Lo dije muy mal antes. Y me arrepiento.

Un silencio se apodera de la habitación.

-Está bien, aunque no quieras prestarme atención vas a escucharme. Mira, estoy molesto, ¿Okay? No puedes ir por la vida secuestrando personas y después soltándoles que te enamoraste de ellas y esperes que te den un beso en los labios y un ramo de flores, ¿Okay?

Por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo evitar la sonrisa en mis labios.

Con sus palabras tan tontas obligo a mi cerebro a dejar atrás el ultimo rastro de orgullo que me queda y abro los ojos para mirarlo.

-El punto es Gale, que me tienes secuestrado. Que soy un humano y siento dolor. Y no quiero estar aquí. Y me desespero estando encerrado en una habitación. Y extraño a mi familia y mis amigos. Y seguro ellos lo están pasando mal. El punto es que no puedo sentir nada más por ustedes, Gale. Que no debo sentir si quiera compasión. Solo quiero que esto acabe.

Sigo mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules parecen brillar un poco más cada que habla.

Y aunque su labio inferior está ligeramente deformado por la hinchazón, es hermoso.

-Pero… pero nada sale como yo quiero que salga –masculla, bajando la cabeza-. Por alguna razón yo siento esto en mi pecho cuando estoy contigo. Y… y por mas que no quiera sentirlo… ahí esta.

Por fin mi cerebro entiende lo que quería entender. Mis oídos escuchan lo que querían escuchar y mi corazón siente lo que quería sentir.

-Ven aquí –le llamo, haciendo que se siente junto a mí.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías y no hablo hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos.

-Lo siento –digo-. Solo estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Lo estas haciendo –admite, bajando la mirada y presionando mis manos ligeramente-. Pero puedes dejar de hacerlo. Puedes dejarme libre.

-No puedo hacer eso –replico con firmeza-. Si… si yo estuviera solo ya no estarías aquí, pero no estoy solo. Y siento mas seguridad si te tengo cerca que si te dejo libre. Ni Carlos ni Fabián usan bien su cerebro, y digamos que les has dado molestias desde que te tenemos con nosotros. Querrán desquitarse. Y no puedo permitirlo.

-Si, eso ya me quedó claro.

Llevo mi mano izquierda hasta su quijada, colocándola en donde está el golpe. Y con mi dedo índice derecho acaricio su labio inflamado.

-¿Te duele? –pregunto.

-Ya no tanto. Se siente bien cuando tú lo tocas.

Sigo acariciando su mejilla y su labio. Y entonces, muy lentamente y con cuidado, me inclino para besarlo.

Muevo lo mas despacio que puedo mis labios entre los suyos para no lastimarlo y me separo de el.

Lo miro a los ojos y esboza una amplia sonrisa.

-No se como hemos llegado a esto. Pero seguro que si alguien se entera, se moriría de risa.

-Ni lo dudes –acepto.

Esto es de locos.

-Pronto terminará todo esto, Peeta. Solo una semana mas, tendremos nuestro dinero, y te dejaremos libre.

Se queda callado y después de sonreír con tristeza dice:

-No importa, de todas formas, si llego a salir de aquí…

-Cuando salgas de aquí –lo corrijo.

-Bien, cuando salga de aquí… no tendré a donde ir. Está bien tener todo este tiempo para pensar.

-¿Cómo que no tendrás a donde ir? Tienes a tu familia y…

-¿Mi familia? ¿El cobarde de mi padre quien no ha dado la cara hasta ahora? ¿O mi hermano quien probablemente ya se resignó a haberme perdido? De todas formas, nunca nos consideramos una familia.

-No te preocupes por ello, lo ves así ahora por que crees no tener salida. Pero cuando salgas de aquí, todo quedará atrás. Te libraras de nosotros para siempre.

Después de una larga mirada murmura:

-No se si quiero librarme de ti.

Bajando la mirada acaricia la palma de mis manos y mis dedos con sus pequeñas manos.

-Si quieres. –digo-. Quedaré solo como una pesadilla en tu mente. Una pesadilla que se olvidará con el tiempo.

Niega con su cabeza.

-Oye –lo llamo, haciendo que me mire-. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Esboza una muy ligera sonrisa y se recuesta en el sofá, sobre mi cuerpo.

El reloj marca la una y media de la tarde.

-¿Tienes hambre? –pregunto.

-Si.

-¿Te gustaría comer en el campo? En la bodega de mi padre…

-Si –responde al instante, enderezándose-. ¿ME llevarías de nuevo?

-Claro –le digo, poniéndome de pie.

-Voy a preparar las cosas.

"Preparar las cosas" quiere decir las mordazas, las esposas y las armas.

Peeta se recuesta en silencio en los asientos traseros. Prometió que no emitiría ningún sonido si no le ponía la mordaza en la boca. Acepté.

Llegamos a la bodega, lo que mas me gusta de este lugar es que tiene tantos arboles que en un momento podría llegar a ser claustrofóbico. Y si no conoces bien, no sabes cual camino te lleva a la carretera.

Bajo del coche y ayudo a Peeta a bajar.

Le quito las esposas y por ultimo le devuelvo la vista.

Lo primero que hace es inhalar profundamente.

-¿Te gusta mucho este lugar? –me pregunta, caminando por el pasto seco que lleva a la pequeña casa.

Sujeto mi arma, sin cuidado, no me preocupa que intente hacer una estupidez.

-No –respondo. Era verdad. Este lugar me traía malos recuerdos.

No era la primera vez que una victima venía a esta bodega. Pero si era la primera vez en que la victima hablaba y tenia permitido andar "libre" por el lugar.

-¿Y por que me trajiste aquí?

-Porque es un lugar donde puedes estirarte un rato y no corro peligro de que hagas una estupidez. Estamos lo suficientemente alejados de la civilización que nadie escucharía tus gritos. Y si llegaras a escapar, terminarías perdido en el bosque.

-Valla –suspira-. Y yo que pensé que esto era… romántico.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

A veces no se si solo bromea, o de verdad su cerebro es capaz de ocurrírsele cosas tan idiotas.

Lo peor es que me gusta.

Camina hasta el campo frontal a la pequeña casa, del otro lado de la gran bodega. El pasto de aquí es verde.

Cruza el campo y llega hasta la bodega. Yo detrás de el.

En la puerta del lugar hay un gran tractor color verde, por un momento creí que eso le había llamado la atención a Peeta, pero no. Toma el balón de Basquetbol que estaba dentro, sobre una repisa y después se dirige al costado de la bodega, en donde hay una vieja canasta y un piso de concreto lo suficientemente grande para servir como una verdadera cancha profesional de baloncesto.

Hace el primer tiro y encesta.

-¿Jugamos? –le pregunto.

Se encoje de hombros y me lanza el balón.

Su mirada "asesina" me saca una sonrisa.

Dejo caer el arma en el suelo, antes le quito los cartuchos y los guardo en mis bolsas.

Por un momento creí que un chico tan pequeño no sabría manejar un balón.

Pero es mucho más veloz que yo y por primera vez alguien puede darme guerra en el baloncesto.

-Juegas bien –le digo cuando estoy demasiado cansado y sudado para continuar.

-Tu altura te favorece, pero eres torpe –dice.

Tomo el arma del suelo y le doy un codazo, creo que demasiado fuerte.

-Debo tomar una ducha –le digo cuando me percato de lo adherida que esta mi playera a mi torso por el sudor.

-Yo también –dice el.

-Solo hay un baño en la casa, vamos. Antes de que se haga más tarde.

El sol aun brillaba en el horizonte, amenazando con ocultarse por fin.

El trayecto a la ciudad era de alrededor dos horas, y probablemente pronto regresarían todos a casa y no nos encontrarán.

En la pequeña casa de concreto había solo tres habitaciones: Una cocina, sala y un cuarto para dormir, ahí estaba el baño.

Todo tenia servicio y estaba, si no en buenas condiciones, al menos funcionando.

Me quito la playera húmeda en cuanto entramos al baño y me recargo en la pared.

-¿Qué? –pregunto cuando me percato de la mirada de Peeta.

-¿No te vas a bañar? –inquiere.

-Tu primero –ordeno. Tomando el arma con mis dos manos.

Asiente. Se quita la playera y coloca sus manos sobre su pretina.

-Rápido –ordeno-. Aquí cortan el agua por las tardes.

Asiente de nuevo y me da la espalda.

-Oye, pensé que… que podríamos bañarnos juntos –masculla, ruborizándose.

Su rubor me hace sonreír.

-¿Estas bromeando? –pregunto.

-No –responde, elevando la mirada-. Quiero decir, ambos somos hombres. No tengo nada que no hayas visto antes. Y bueno, podríamos apresurarnos y el baño es bastante grande y…

-Hazte a un lado –le ordeno, silenciando sus comentarios absurdos y nerviosos.

Dejo caer mis pantalones con facilidad y con ligeros movimientos me deshago de mi ropa interior.

Giro la llave del agua y las gotas caen feroces sobre mi pecho. Frescas y relajantes.

Cierro mis ojos, meto la cabeza dentro y dejo que el agua humedezca mi cabello.

-¿No piensas entrar?- le pregunto cuando tomo la barra de jabón y me aparto del agua.

El rubor de Peeta desaparece en cuanto sus manos entran en el agua.

-No piensas ducharte vestido, ¿Verdad? –pregunto, colocando jabón en mi cabello y frotándolo. Siento la espuma bajando por mi frente y cierro los ojos.

Escucho como el chico se quita sus últimas prendas y como el agua se rompe sobre su cuerpo.

-Toma –le entrego la barra de jabón y entro en el agua con los ojos cerrados.

Dejo que el agua se lleve la espuma de jabón y abro los ojos cuando me libero de ella.

Peeta está en la esquina a mi derecha, frotando su cabello rubio y largo con sus manos blancas.

El cuerpo del chico no es para nada delicado. Su masculinidad se demuestra en todas partes de su cuerpo. Su pecho tornado, su abdomen ligeramente marcado, sus brazos anchos y sus piernas gruesas. Tanto su torso como sus piernas tienen el adorno común en los hombres, un vello obscuro dorado que se extiende en todas sus zonas, masculinizando su esplendor.

Tengo que concentrarme demasiado en que no se me forme una erección. Mi miembro amenaza con endurecer y crecer y está libre y eso no es bueno.

Es patético que tengo que pensar en una vaca comiendo pasto para que no se me ponga dura.

No se si Peeta sienta lo mismo que yo, pero el puede controlarlo bien.

Su miembro se mueve con cada uno de sus movimientos. Tiene el tamaño ideal para su cuerpo y un rico color.

No Gale. No lo mires.

Concéntrate.

Vacas comiendo pasto.

Vacas comiendo pasto.

Vacas comiendo pasto.

Fue la ducha mas incomoda que haya tenido en mi vida.

Cuando terminamos caminamos ambos con solo una toalla anudada a nuestra cintura.

En el pequeño closet hay ropa mía.

Mi padre me enseñó a tener ropa limpia en todos lados, nunca sabes cuando vas a terminar lleno de sangre, y la mancha de sangre es muy difícil de quitar, así que si tienes sangre de una victima, quema la ropa y ponte nueva.

Entro en un pantalón sin ropa interior y me pongo una playera negra.

Busco ropa para Peeta, pero todo es enorme.

Encuentro un pants con elástico y una playera no tan grande.

Aun así que da nadando en el atuendo.

-Tenemos que irnos –le digo en cuanto miro por la ventana la puesta de sol.

-Okay –dice.

Coloco las esposas, la mordaza en los ojos y nos subimos al coche.

Esta vez se sienta de copiloto.

Llevamos una hora en carretera cuando recibo la llamada de Marcus.

-¡¿En donde estas?! –grita.

-Tranquilo, ya voy para allá –lo tranquilizo-. Tenía cosas que hacer y me traje al chico conmigo.

-¿Te llevaste al chico?

-No iba a dejarlo solo. No sabia cuando regresaría y ustedes ni siquiera estaban cerca.

-¿Qué es tan importante?

-Ya nada. Tranquilo, tiene cloroformo.

-Bien, date prisa.

Y cuelga.

En resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio.

Cuando nos acercamos a la casa, lo miro y le digo:

-Lo siento, pero voy a tener que poner cloroformo. Les eh dicho que venias dormido.

-Está bien, en realidad, quiero descansar un poco –sonríe.

Saco las cosas y en cinco segundos Peeta queda dormido.

Lo cargo en mis brazos y entro en la casa.

Fabián, Carlos y Marcus se quedan mirándome sin levantarse para ayudarme.

Recuesto a Peeta en la cama y le doy un beso en la quijada.

-¿Para que soy bueno? –les pregunto.

-Necesitamos poner ya todas las cartas sobre la mesa –dice Marcus-. Alístate, nos queda menos de una semana. El plan tiene que estar completamente listo.

Asiento.

Me pongo ropa limpia y me uno a ellos.

-Hoy no dormiremos aquí –me avisa Marcus.

-¿Y el chico? –pregunto.

-Se las puede arreglar para pasar una noche solo. Además, habías dicho que es imposible que se escape –suelta Carlos.

Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bien, solo tengo que ir por mi teléfono –miento. Y me dirijo a la habitación de Peeta.

No está a la vista, pero escucho movimiento en el baño, la cantidad de cloroformo y el tiempo que lo sostuve junto a su nariz solo sirvió para dormirlo unos minutos.

Espero un momento hasta que sale y se asusta ligeramente cuando me mira.

-Deberías aprender a avisar que estás aquí –se queja.

-Lo siento. Oye, voy a dormir fuera esta noche. No habrá nadie en la casa.

Se queda mirándome sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Está bien?

-Si, si –dice por fin-. No te preocupes.

-Bien. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que consiga algo para que comas?

-No, no en realidad, estoy bien. Gracias.

-Okay.

-Oye… ¿Tendrás mas cloroformo? Hubiera preferido dormir toda la noche, pero ya no causa el mismo efecto en mí.

-No puedes ponerte cloroformo para dormir.

-Por favor, solo así puedo lograrlo si…

-¿Si que?

Baja la mirada.

-Olvídalo. No es importante, ve, estaré bien.

Pasó por mi mente dejar el bote de cloroformo, pero mi sentido común me decía que no lo hiciera. Así que lo cerré y Salí de la habitación.

-¿no encontrabas el teléfono? –me pregunta Carlos en cuanto entro.

-El chico estaba despierto –digo rápidamente, agitando el bote de cloroformo en mi mano-. Lo puse a dormir.

-Excelente. Larguémonos de aquí.

* * *

Review por favor?:3


	4. Chapter 4

Lamento mucho mucho la tardanza pero y a está aqui, el final se acerca, espero les guste este capitulo.

Mucho Lemmon y relaciones sexuales explicitas, si no tienen la mente abierta no lean!

Besos:*

* * *

Llegamos en plena noche a la bodega, no sirvió de nada porque Marcus estaba demasiado cansado como para trabajar y prefirió dormir. Así que todos lo hicimos. O al menos yo, lo intente. Pero no pude. Solo podía pensar en que Peeta podría despertar y yo no estaría ahí. Y el no dormiría. Y yo no dormiría. Y yo no puedo dormir ahora. Llegar desde ahorita fue una perdida de tiempo. Pude haber pasado la noche con Peeta y venir hasta la mañana.

Por que no es si no hasta las 10 de la mañana cuando por fin ponemos manos a la obra.

Aunque Marcus creía que yo estaba ansioso por tener algo que hacer, hizo todo demasiado rápido. La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban en mi cabeza e iba un paso delante de ellos. Mi cabeza siempre pensaba demasiado bien las cosas, y a la gente le terminaba gustando lo que yo decía.

Por eso, cuando Marcus habla conmigo sobre dejarlos solos estos últimos días, no me opongo.

-Es que contigo no necesito estudiar nada, Gale. Ya lo sabes todo, es como si tú y yo tuviéramos el mismo cerebro, actuamos al mismo tiempo y somos con dos extremidades manejadas por un mismo hemisferio –dijo-. Pero Fabián y Carlos… necesito entrenarlos muy bien. Un error de ellos nos podría costar la vida a todos. Sabes que no me molesta que andes por aquí, pero soy consiente de la situación entre ustedes. El ambiente es tenso, ni tú estas a gusto con ellos dos a los lados ni ellos contigo. Somos un gran equipo, pero no están a gusto. Y ahora lo que mas necesito es que ellos estén concentrados. Y tu… bueno, no te digo que seas la niñera del chico, puede arreglárselas solo. Pero si necesitas tiempo para ti, tu propio entrenamiento o lo que sea, eres libre de hacerlo. Solo te pido que seas paciente.

-No hay problema, en realidad –respondo, tratando de darle tranquilidad-. Claramente yo no quiero que estos… lo arruinen. Pero no tengo la paciencia que tú tienes. Así que, si me pides que me marche, estarías haciéndome un gran favor.

-Bien Gale, entonces, concéntrate. Estamos a menos de una semana de lograrlo.

-No te preocupes por mi, se que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-No, no me preocupo.

-Bien.

Palmea mi hombro y se marcha.

Eso quiere decir que puedo regresar a casa.

Estoy animado, no se por que.

Quizá sea el hecho de que en poco tiempo voy a hacer mi mayor movimiento.

Aun no eh pensado que haré con el dinero, y es que no quiero ni siquiera pensar en cuanto voy a tener, por que puede pasar cualquier cosa.

En cuanto mis manos toquen ese dinero, comenzaré a hacer planes.

Antes de llegar a casa paso por un Wings Stop y ordeno cincuenta alitas de diferentes salsas. Dos refrescos y un te, por que no se si a Peeta le guste el refresco.

Llegando a casa pongo todo en la mesa y entro en la habitación.

Peeta está de pie, evaluando la pared.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto cuando me doy cuenta que no me prestó atención.

-Trato de averiguar que podría dibujar ahí.

-¿En la pared?

-Así es. ¿Te molestaría si hago un dibujo?

-No… no lo creo. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, si –responde.

Son las seis de la tarde y no ah comido nada.

-Traje Alitas de Wings Stop, ¿Te gustan?

-Por supuesto que si –su mirada brilla de emoción.

-bien, entonces traeré las cosas para comer juntos.

-Oye –me llama antes de que salga por la puerta-. Eh estado pensando en como decírtelo y en realidad no encuentro una buena manera de hacerlo…

-¿Qué pasa? Solo dilo.

-Si, bueno, se que no debo pedir nada, y suficiente es con que me tengas encerrado en esta habitación, digo, evaluando la situación. Pero estoy de verdad desesperado y aburrido y si pudieras… prestarme una televisión, eso seria estupendo.

-¿Te gustaría salir a la sala y mirar la televisión ahí?

-¿De verdad?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No hay nadie, y dudo mucho que vengan pronto.

-Pues…

-Solo promete que no harás ninguna idiotez. Ya sobreviviste unas semanas como para que termines muerto en mi sala. Además, la alfombra es cara.

Sonríe.

De esa manera en que hace que mi corazón se acelere.

Lo saco de la habitación sin ninguna vacilación y me percato de su mirada curiosa alrededor de la casa.

-Pensé que estaríamos en una pocilga –murmura.

-Nop, era la casa de mi padre –digo, sentándome en la mesa, sacando la comida.

Le entrego el control remoto de la televisión frente a nosotros y se sienta junto a mí.

Ordeno los platos y le entrego el suyo a Peeta.

-¿Refresco o te? –le pregunto.

-Te, si se puede –dice el.

-Claro, no sabia si querrías refresco o Te así que traje los dos.

-Gracias.

Y baja la cabeza.

Terminamos de comer en silencio y Peeta duda durante un gran rato en si puede sentarse en la sala o no.

Lo conduzco yo mismo hasta ahí y ambos nos sentamos en el mismo sofá.

Recuesto mi cabeza en el respaldo y cierro mis ojos.

Solo escucho a Peeta cambiar de canal, lo deja en algún durante un rato, y vuelve a cambiar.

-No puedo creer que me perdí el lanzamiento de Obscuridad –murmura para si mismo.

-Lamento haberte secuestrado, debí haber esperado hasta que se lanzara esa cosa –murmuro, sin ganas en realidad.

Siento su mirada sobre mí, pero no abro los ojos.

-Estuve esperando ese libro durante un año entero –se queja-. En fin, ojala logre leerlo.

-Lo harás. Ya te dije que en cuanto todos tengamos el dinero nos vamos a largar de aquí y podrás irte a donde te plazca.

Se queda callado y sigue cambiando los canales.

Lo deja en las noticias y le presta atención.

Para cuando cae la noche por lo menos eh comido unas tres veces alitas y seguimos viendo la televisión.

Debería estar aburrido, pero no lo estoy.

El noticiero nocturno termina y Peeta apaga el aparato rápidamente.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto en cuanto se gira a mirarme.

-El hijo de un jefe de gobierno está secuestrado y ni siquiera han pasado un anuncio en la televisión –murmura-. Siempre supe que era dispensable en la vida de papá, pero no me imagine que a este grado.

-Tiene miedo –le digo, tratando de animarlo-. Tiene miedo de cómo reaccionaria la gente, un jefe de gobierno, encargado de la seguridad, con un hijo secuestrado… ¿No peligra su puesto?

-¿Y? Sigo estando encerrado aquí. Ni siquiera te ah dado dinero.

-Igual, no es como que lo hayamos presionado mucho.

-¡Pero no tenían que presionarlo nada! ¡Puede pagar el puñetero rescate!

Me sobresalto con la palabra que sale de sus labios.

Es tan extraño oírlo decir una grosería.

-Quiero ir a dormir –dice.

-Bien, pensé que no lo dirías nunca.

-Oblígame, de todas formas, si tanto sueño tienes.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, pero a este grado es imposible molestarme en serio con el.

Caminamos hasta la habitación, se mete a la cama y hago como que me marcho.

-¡Oye! –grita.

-¿Qué quieres? –respondo, con una molestia fingida.

-¿No vas a dormir aquí?

-¿Por qué rayos quieres que duerma siempre contigo?

Sus ojos se entrecierran y se recuesta en la cama.

-Bien –cierra los ojos y me ignora.

Me quedo mirándolo un momento, en realidad no pensé que fuera esa su reacción.

Voy a salir de la habitación, me daré una ducha y después regresaré, solo para que no se note que me urge meterme a la cama y necesito que el este ahí para poder dormir a gusto.

Cuando estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta el grito de Peeta me hace regresar, con una velocidad alarmante.

-¡Gale!

-¿Qué rayos? –pregunto, molesto, por haberme espantado de esa manera.

Gira sus ojos, frustrado.

-¿Puedes dormir aquí por favor? –suplica.

Esbozo una sonrisa y su mirada se vuelve letal.

Quito los cartuchos del arma y después me despido de las prendas grandes sobre mi, quedando únicamente en calzoncillos.

-¿Qué? –Le pregunto cuando me percato de su mirada-. Si voy a dormir en una cama prefiero hacerlo con comodidad –y tu cuerpo se siente de maravilla cuando toca mi piel desnuda.

Puedes esperar encontrar atracción en cualquier lado, puede estar preparado para encontrar a esa persona en cualquier lugar, y aun así, cuando lo haces, te sorprendes. Y es increíble la manera tan veloz en que caes en el abismo.

Esa noche, consiente o inconscientemente, Peeta duerme sobre mi cuerpo.

Y la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente.

Los días pasan volando cuando estoy con el.

Aunque apenas somos capases de tener una conversación, pero simplemente estando a su lado, es uno de esos momentos que no quieres que acaben nunca, pero por lo mismo, terminan demasiado rápido. Mi único consuelo por ahora, es que cuando despierto el está ahí, y por las noches se va a dormir conmigo.

No necesito estar concentrado en lo que estamos a punto de hacer, yo no lo necesito. Se exactamente como actuar y que hacer en caso de alguna contingencia. Esa parte de mi cerebro que hace planes y analiza las situaciones sin que yo este concentrado en eso sigue funcionando.

Pero aun así, estando a un día de nuestro movimiento, me siento nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Peeta cuando no pude estar demasiado tiempo sentado en el sofá de la sala.

-En estos momentos Fabián está descomponiendo las tuberías del baño. Si todo sale como queremos, mañana por la mañana llamaran a la agencia de plomeros. Y todo comenzará.

-Parece que les gustó mi idea de las tuberías –dice, orgulloso.

-Se me había ocurrido a mi aunque tu no lo hubieras dicho –replico.

Me da un manotazo en el hombro y me hace soltar una risa.

Estoy demasiado nervioso como para regresarle el golpe.

En estos últimos días la relación que ah surgido entre este chico y yo es tan reprobatoria que si mi padre o mis compañeros la vieran, ambos estaríamos muertos.

Pero es que después de dormir tantas noches juntos, después de que estas ultimas veces durmiera abrazado a mi, después de besarlo, después de ducharnos juntos mas de una vez y después de terminar aceptando que siento atracción a el, es inevitable mi comportamiento.

Y se que en pocos días ambos tomaremos caminos separados y jamás voy a volver a verlo. Pero así tiene que ser, el regresará a su vida y yo a la mía. Y no es que no me entristezca la idea, pero estoy preparado para eso. De todas formas, cualquier otro camino sería imposible y en lugar de deprimirme, disfruto estos últimos momentos con el chico que me enseñó que puedo seguir viviendo aunque me encuentre en una situación de vida horrible.

-¿Qué harás con tanto dinero? –me pregunta.

-No lo se –respondo -. No haré planes hasta que tenga todo en manos.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Digamos que, hipotéticamente, tendrás mucho dinero por cometer un crimen. ¿Qué harías con ese dinero?

Analizo un poco sus palabras.

-Bueno, hipotéticamente, me largaría del país.

-¿Y a donde irías? Hipotéticamente.

-Londres. Sin dudarlo.

Eleva sus cejas.

-Algún día yo también iré a Londres.

-¿Hipotéticamente?

-No –niega con su cabeza-. Literal.

Sonrío.

Recibo una llamada y respondo al instante. Peeta presta atención.

-Ya está todo listo –anuncia Marcus-. Desde mañana por la mañana Carlos estará interviniendo las llamadas del banco, estate al pendiente, en cuanto tomen el camión de plomería, nosotros entramos a la Subsecretaria.

-Bien.

Y la llamada finaliza.

Todo está listo.

Los gafetes falsos están listos, yo tengo el traje que llevaré guardado en el closet. El coche está listo. Las explosiones están listas.

No hay mucha seguridad en el edificio, así que será fácil ingresar.

Todo el plan se transmite en mi cabeza una y otra ves.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir? –me pregunta Peeta, y me percato de mis ojos cerrados.

-No creo poder dormir esta noche –admito.

-Entonces… ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Necesito cerrar los ojos un rato.

-Okay –acepto.

Entramos en la habitación y cierro la puerta.

Peeta se alista para acostarse y yo apenas puedo mantener mi cuerpo quieto.

-Ven –me pide, palmeando el espacio vacio a su lado.

Me quito los pantalones y la playera y entro en la cama.

-¿Por la mañana, cuando te vallas, podrías ponerme cloroformo?

-No –respondo fríamente.

-No voy a poder estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que están cocinando afuera.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Voy a… -las palabras se traban antes de salir de mi boca. Carraspeo-. Voy a dejar un mensaje a mi hermanastra –digo-. Si dentro de dos días no le llamo, vendrá a la casa por ti.

Peeta coloca su pequeño dedo sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

-Eres muy inteligente, no creo que no lo logres –murmura-. Además, me prometiste que me soltarías frente a la plaza central.

-Si. Lo hice. –no se lo digo, pero soy consiente del grado de peligro en que estamos.

Peeta recuesta su cabeza entre mi mentón y mi pecho y suspira.

El aliento del chico estrellándose contra mi piel desnuda me provoca un estremecimiento.

-Peeta –mascullo.

-¿Si?

-Veras, mi hermanastra, Annie, es una buena personas. Ella no sabe nada de esto… para ella soy un héroe. Podrías… bueno, yo no estoy en posición de pedirte favores, pero… cuando la mires, ¿Podrías decirle cosas buenas sobre mí? ¿Podrías mentir por mí?

Siento como su cuerpo se aferra ligeramente al mío y después responde:

-Gale, eres una buena persona. No tendría que mentir por eso. Pero no va a pasar, ¿Okay? Nos veremos en poco tiempo. Trata de dormir, tienes la cabeza en cosas que no son.

Me desea buenas noches y se recuesta boca abajo, de espaldas a mí.

Me doy media vuelta y lo miro, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Suspiro.

Es hermoso. Su piel es hermosa, en esta posición puedo ver todos los trazos de su espalda, sus músculos resaltando por las sombras que la luz brinda sobre su cuerpo.

Su espalda está llena de lunares.

Sin poder evitarlo mi dedo comienza a acariciar su espalda. Peeta da un respingo, pero no se queja.

Muevo mi dedo desde su cintura hasta su cuello, por toda su columna vertebral, siguiendo los trazos de los músculos en su omoplato y acariciando la piel llena de lunares.

Su espalda es muy suave y fresca, me pregunto como se sentirá bajo la piel de mis labios.

No puedo resistirlo, así que coloco mis labios en su omoplato. Sabe delicioso, huele delicioso y se siente mucho mejor.

Acaricio su espalda por completo con mis labios, besándolo, sintiéndolo. Su respiración es agitada.

Subo hasta su cuello y comienzo a besarlo, Peeta se desespera, da media vuelta y comienza a besarme con demasiada urgencia.

Nuestros labios son casi feroces. Nuestras lenguas tratan de entrar en la boca del otro.

Sus manos sujetan mi espalda con tanta fuerza que me lastima, pero quiero que lo siga haciendo.

No es la primera noche que se acuesta sin playera, pero es la primera noche que puedo disfrutar de su torso desnudo.

Su pecho y su abdomen pegado al mío y mis manos acariciando sus costillas, sujetándolo con fuerzas.

Giro en la cama y lo coloco sobre mí.

En este punto no se lo que es correcto o no, solo se que no puedo detenerme, y Peeta parece que tampoco.

Sin bacilar me ayuda a quitarle el pantalón y cae de nuevo sobre mi.

Su miembro sobre el mío, aunque estén divididos por nuestra ropa interior, se siente magnifico.

Le ayudo a girar para que quede de espaldas a mí. Coloco mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Paso mis brazos por su torso, abrasándolo. Sus manos se envuelven a mis muñecas. Su espalda contra mi pecho, sus glúteos contra mi miembro.

Beso su cuello y su oído, su mandíbula, sus labios.

No tengo tiempo de nada, ahora mismo solo quiero hacerlo mío. Quiero tenerlo para mí. Quiero acabar. Ya quiero acabar.

Acaricio su abdomen y sus manos siguen sujeta s a mis muñecas.

Con un ágil movimiento con mis manos y mis piernas me deshago de mi ropa interior, y lo primero que hago es bajar la parte trasera de la de Peeta.

Su garganta y la mía gimen en cuanto mi miembro desnudo y cálido se junta con brusquedad con sus glúteos.

-Quítatela –le pido, incapaz de separar mis labios de su cuello.

Me hace caso. Y retira su última prenda.

Solo quiero que todas las partes de nuestros cuerpos se toquen.

Nunca había deseado algo así como deseo estar dentro de el.

-¿Lo has hecho antes? –me obligo a preguntarle en cuanto mi miembro me implora por terminar.

-No –responde jadeando.

Mi respiración se corta y trato de hacer que mi mente respire.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? –pregunto.

-Si es… la última noche contigo, no me imagino querer hacer otra cosa –dice.

Gira su rostro para poder besarme, coloco mis manos sobre sus caderas y lo acerco a mí, haciendo que la piel de mi erección se friccione y una punzada de placer me inunde.

No puedo resistirlo más.

Me recuesto sobre el, poniendo todo mi peso en su cuerpo y haciendo que quede boca abajo.

Beso su espalda, beso su columna vertebral y regreso a su cuello.

Paso uno de mis brazos debajo de el, sujetando su cuello con mi antebrazo y su hombro con mi mano. Peeta aferra ambas manos a mi antebrazo.

Con mi mano libre separo sus glúteos y coloco mi erección en posición para entrar en el.

Comienzo a entrar muy lentamente, una para facilitarle las cosas a Peeta y otra por que el placer que siento es tan intenso y no quiero terminar en estos momentos.

Cuando estoy ligeramente dentro de el llevo mi mano libre hasta la suya y coloco mi palma sobre ella. Entrelazamos los dedos y me sujeta con fuerza.

Ambas manos se aprietan mientras mas entro.

Se escapa un gemido de sus labios cuando por fin quedo dentro completamente. Con mi pubis pegando en sus glúteos y mis testículos rosando su piel suave.

Mis dedos se engarrotan, tanto en mis pies como en mis manos.

Peeta gime en cuanto doy la primera embestida lentamente. Y el sonido de su voz es exquisito.

Paso mi mano bajo su cuerpo y sujeto su erección con delicadeza. Se siente grande y cálida en mi palma.

Beso su cuello y comienzo a moverme muy lentamente.

Con el paso del tiempo mi cuerpo me exige más fricción y lo único que deseo es poder llegar al orgasmo lo mas rápido que se pueda.

Peeta llega al orgasmo antes que yo, siento su miembro palpitar en mi mano y varios gemidos sonoros salen de su garganta.

Los espasmos recorren todo su cuerpo, por lo que mi erección queda vibrante con tal sensación y no tardo ni cinco segundos después de el en llegar al orgasmo.

Es tan intenso que juro que mi vista se perdió durante varios segundos.

Me tiro sobre su espalda, con sus manos aferradas a mi antebrazo aun.

Dejo de acariciar su miembro y limpio mi mano en mi ropa interior antes de sujetar la de Peeta. No salgo de el aun, por que la sensación sigue siendo exquisita, y estando dentro de el es como si fuera mío para siempre.

Beso su cuello lentamente y su cuerpo se estremece en un espasmo de placer.

Recuesto mi mejilla en su cabeza y dejo que nuestro calor corporal siga compartiéndose.

Mi erección ah desaparecido, pero mi miembro sigue dentro del chico. Y no quiero salir.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, pero pasan minutos enteros, lo se, lo siento. Y no quiero separarme de el.

Comienzo a salir lentamente cuando sus labios se juntan a los míos y necesitamos adquirir una nueva posición.

Sus labios se tensan cuando por fin salgo.

Se recuesta sobre mi cuerpo y sigue besándome.

Sus labios, sus manos, el contacto de su miembro contra el mío, su calor, su lengua, sus caricias; todo eso obliga a mi cuerpo a reaccionar. Se forma otra erección en mi miembro y mientras mas los frotamos Peeta también va adquiriéndola.

No nos cambios de posición, Peeta sobre mi cuerpo, rosando nuestras pieles y nuestros labios unidos.

Minutos después vuelvo a tener un orgasmo. De nuevo mis dedos se engarrotan y mis labios se aprietan entre los de Peeta. Es increíble la sensación de tener esta piel tan cálida y suave sobre mí.

Peeta sigue frotando su erección contra la mía, que sigue dándome espasmos de placer después del orgasmo. Poco después siento como Peeta se viene sobre mi cuerpo y se derrumba en mi pecho.

Lo abrazo. Con mucha fuerza.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, si fue mucho o poco, pero estoy quedando dormido. Con un chico desnudo sobre mi cuerpo, también desnudo.

-Oye –murmuro, agotado.

-¿Si? –pregunta en un susurro.

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Asiente.

Esbozo una sonrisa y ambos nos ponemos de pie.

Toma mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta el baño.

-¿Juntos? –le pregunto.

-Si no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto –aseguro.

Abro la llave y dejo que el agua caiga sobre nosotros.

Ahora no nos importa si ambos estamos bajo el agua, o si nuestros cuerpos se rosan.

Lavo mi cabello un par de veces y después ayudo a Peeta a tallarse la espalda, no lo necesitaba, pero la sensación es exquisita.

No se como terminamos así, pero estamos besándonos de nuevo.

Su cuerpo húmedo y desnudo rosa con el mío.

La desesperación por parte de ambos es muy notoria.

Solo necesito tenerlo en todas las maneras posibles.

Me recarga con agresividad contra la pared y me estremezco por el contacto frio.

Sigue besándome y poco a poco va apoyando su cuerpo y haciendo que caiga lentamente, recargado en la pared.

Termino sentado en el suelo, con el chico besándome y apoyándose en mi hombro.

El se sienta sobre mí, pero no solo se sienta sobre mi, si no que sujeta mi erección y se sienta sobre ella, lentamente, dejándome entrar en el de nuevo.

No puedo creerlo. Una tercera vez. Y es que no tengo ganas de dejar de hacerlo. Podría hacerlo toda la noche. Una y otra vez. No me siento satisfecho. A este grado creo que nunca me sentiré satisfecho.

Cuando queda completamente sentado tiene sus labios entreabiertos por el dolor y aprovecho para darle un beso y relajarlo.

No me muevo durante mucho tiempo y dejo que el haga los movimientos.

Envuelve sus brazos en mi hombro y me sujeta con fuerza.

La primera vez pensé que no terminaría nunca, pero el orgasmo fue intenso. La segunda vez tarde menos tiempo en terminar y el orgasmo fue agotador. Y esta vez, tarde tan poco tiempo que incluso me sentí incomodo conmigo mismo y con Peeta, pero el orgasmo fue una mescla de intensidad, agotamiento y explosión.

Fue tan fuerte que termino recargado en la pared, tratando de agarrar fuerzas y haciendo que mis pulmones respiren.

Tres veces. Eh hecho el amor tres veces en menos de dos horas.

Mi cuerpo no puede soportar tanto.

Peeta sigue besándome, pero estoy exhausto. El claramente sigue con la flama interior por que no ah terminado, y me siento mal por el, por que eh llegado al clímax demasiado rápido. Y no voy a dejarlo así.

Lo tomo de la cintura y salgo de el.

Con cuidado lo recuesto en el suelo mojado, con el agua cayendo sobre su estomago.

Beso su cuello, su pecho, su estomago y llego a mi objetivo: Tomo el grueso miembro de Peeta en mi mano y coloco el glande entre mis labios.

Peeta sujeta mi cabello con fuerza.

Su miembro no es demasiado largo, ni tampoco pequeño, pero tiene un grosor delicioso y un par de venas como el mejor de los adornos.

Masajeo su erección con mis labios una y otra vez.

Sus gemidos se intensifican mientras mas se acerca al clímax.

-Voy a terminar-dice alarmado, soltando mi cabello.

Entonces succiono con más fuerza y acaricio con mayor rapidez.

Intenta salir de mi boca pero no lo dejo y segundos después el miembro de Peeta explota dentro de mi boca.

Cuando siento el líquido caliente entrando en mí hago el masaje más delicado y con mayor cuidado. Todas las extremidades de Peeta están tensas. Su rostro brilla de rojo y las venas de su cuello se saltan.

No saco su miembro de mi boca hasta que queda completamente limpio.

Lo dejo recuperarse y poco después lo ayudo a levantarse.

Seguimos con nuestra ducha, ambos con demasiada vergüenza como para mirarnos a los ojos.

Terminamos de limpiar nuestros cuerpos y nos secamos con toallas limpias.

-Durmamos así –le digo cuando va a entrar en su ropa interior.

Sonríe y se encoje de hombros.

Nos recostamos en la cama, desnudos. Me da la espalda, junto nuestros cuerpos, abrazándolo.

Mi pecho con su espalda, nuestras piernas entrelazadas y mi miembro en sus glúteos. A este nivel estoy tan exhausto como para que mi cuerpo pueda formar una erección. Pero no puedo negar que la sensación es increíble.

Por la mañana despierto cuando doy una vuelta en la cama y no hay nadie a mi lado.

Me levanto alerta y activando mis sentidos. Escucho ruidos en el baño.

No eh metido las armas ni el cloroformo, así que me relajo.

Camino hasta el cuarto de baño y Peeta se está duchando tras la cortina.

-Buenos días –lo saludo.

-Buenos días –responde.

Lavo mi rostro y cepillo mis dientes.

Son las ocho de la mañana según mi reloj. En una hora debe estar comenzando todo.

Espero hasta que Peeta salga del baño para irme.

-¿Es todo? –pregunta cuando me mira vestido y armado.

-Falta el gran paso –respondo.

-¿Ya no volveré a verte?

-Aun tengo que ir a dejarte a esa plaza, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Eleva la vista y esboza una sonrisa.

-No te deseo suerte, por que la suerte es para los perdedores. Y no debería desear que consiguieras tu objetivo. Pero lo deseo. Y espero que todo salga bien.

-Gracias.

Se encoje de hombros.

-Quítales todo el dinero a esos cerdos –escupe, suena tan duro, que incluso me hace sonreír.

-Uno de esos cerdos es tu padre.

-No tengo padre –dice.

Me acerco a el, froto sus brazos y bajo la mirada.

-Hey, Peeta –le llamo.

Sus ojos se elevan, sus labios se separan y nuestras respiraciones se entrecortan.

-Lo que pasó anoche… fue increíble –murmuro.

Bajo mi rostro y junto nuestros labios.

Saboreando su dulce piel por última vez.

Pase lo que pase, este es nuestro ultimo momento.

Y aunque no quiero separarme de el, tengo que hacerlo.

Me separo de el, acaricio su rostro con mi mano y trato de grabarlo en mi mente.

Me sonríe. Le sonrío y le doy otro beso.

Doy media vuelta y abro la puerta.

-¿Vas a soltarme en la plaza central, Okay?

Asiento.

Eso espero.

Cierro la puerta y tomo las llaves.

Ya eh hablado con Annie sobre que espere mi llamada en dos días y si no lo hago que revise la casa de papá. También deje una nota para ella, diciéndole que Peeta está dentro de esa habitación.

Me pongo el traje y subo al coche. Esperando las noticias.

No es hasta las diez de la mañana cuando recibimos la señal de Fabián.

"Tenemos el pájaro" resuena en el radio.

Y me pongo en la marcha.

El edificio de Subsecretaria esta casi en el centro de la ciudad, un edificio grande de varios pisos y elegante, pero con un gran defecto: Falta de seguridad.

En mi maletín llevo todo lo que necesito para instalar lo pequeños explosivos en el ducto del ascensor.

El único guardia de seguridad ni siquiera se fija lo suficiente en el gafete falsificado que llevo sobre mi traje.

Hay un montón de hombres vestidos igual que yo. Con maletines igual que yo y la misma expresión de fastidio que llevo en mi rostro.

Opto por subir las escaleras, como la mayoría al ver el ascensor repleto.

-¿Vas a tomar el autobús a casa cuando termines? –le pregunto a Marcus.

-Si. Salgo a las dos.

Esa era la señal para saber que el ya estaba dentro y había tomado control de las computadoras.

No teníamos un gran hacker, pero el edificio tampoco tenia un sistema difícil.

Pocos clics y programas y Marcus ya controlaba las cámaras.

No iba a apagar las cámaras de ultimo piso, si no que iba a congelar la imagen. De todas formas nadie nunca pasaba por ahí.

En el último piso, junto a la puerta del ascensor, hay un recuadro en la pared, se quita con taladro.

Llevo todo en mi maletín, así que no tardo ni cinco minutos en estar dentro de los ductos del ascensor.

El elevador está varios pisos debajo de mi.

Coloco los harnees a los tubos mas prácticos y gancho el maletín en mi cinturón.

Comienzo bajando las escaleras metálicas rápidamente, y termino rapeleando para apresurar el paso.

El elevador ah llegado a la planta baja cuando por fin mis pies tocan el techo.

No hay mucho tiempo, así que comienzo a colocar los explosivos justo en los ganchos de los frenos.

El ascensor comienza a moverse y hace que pierda el equilibrio. Las paredes pasan rápidamente a mis costados y siento el aire rompiéndose sobre mi.

Me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo, sin permitirme adquirir nervios.

Cuando por fin termino aun tengo varios segundos para activar las cuatro bombas y los cuatro cronómetros.

Elevo la mirada al techo y cada vez se acerca más.

Un piso antes de la abertura por donde entré el elevador se detiene, aprovecho para subir rápidamente, sin prestar atención si me sujeto de tubos o escaleras, solo quiero salir de ahí.

Con un salto ágil caigo al suelo. Y apenas tengo tiempo para atornillar la parte de la pared por que el elevador se ah detenido en este piso.

Guardo el mini taladro en el maletín y tomo una posición recta.

Cuando las puertas se abren sale un señor con uniforme azul, de intendencia.

Hago una reverencia con la cabeza y entro en el elevador. Presiono el botón de planta baja y me recargo cómodamente en el cristal.

No tarda más de treinta segundos en abrir sus puertas para dejarme salir.

Camino hacia la pequeña sala de espera, a varios metros del elevador, y me siento ahí. A esperar.

Hay muchas personas por todos lados, así que nadie me presta atención.

"Ya están dentro" el mensaje era de Marcus, de hace siete minutos.

"El café está en la mecha" respondo.

"Bien, ya estoy en mi oficina. El resto es cosa tuya"

Fabián estaba dentro del banco, Carlos se ocultaba para poder actuar en cuanto desalojen el lugar.

Marcus controlaba las cosas desde un departamento apartado de aquí, para no ser alcanzados por el perímetro que esperamos que hagan.

Yo estoy esperando a que llegue la hora.

El tiempo parece eterno.

Las personas pasan, se saludan, sonríen, se enojan y siguen pasando.

El pitido de mi reloj me indica que va a comenzar, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que el elevador llegue al segundo piso para detonar los explosivos. Desde este instante solo necesito presionar un botón para que todo comience.

Esta en el piso siete.

Las bombas están activadas para explotar un minuto después de la activación si yo no presiono el botón.

Quinto piso.

Repito cada uno de mis siguientes movimientos en mi cabeza.

Tercer piso.

Preparo mi mano.

Segundo piso, activo la bomba.

Al instante en que oprimo el botón un estruendo hace que todo el edificio vibre.

Escucho el grito de algunas personas y poco después el elevador estrellándose contra el suelo sin detenerse. No había mucha altura, así que todos deben estar bien ahí dentro.

Todos a mis lados se han puesto de pie, con el rostro horrorizado y confundido.

Y rápidamente la voz de Marcus resuena en todo el edificio.

-Ninguno de ustedes se mueva. Tenemos tomado el edificio –como si nadie lo hubiera escuchado las personas comienzan a correr para todos lados, y algunos que lograr usar la cabeza alcanzan a salir antes de que la voz distorsionada vuelva a resonar-. ¡Que no se muevan! ¡Por cada uno de ustedes que desobedezca habrá una detonación! –y se escucha el estruendo de nuevo en los ductos del elevador.

Esa bomba no tenia potencia, su único objetivo era alarmar a las personas.

Todos se detienen, pero el murmullo y los gritos siguen en la habitación.

-Oficial, cierre las puertas y por cada persona que salga del edificio cinco perderán la vida.

El griterío sigue, pero todos obedecemos la orden del oficial. Nos alejamos de la puerta y nos juntamos todos en el centro de la gran habitación. Todo el primer piso estamos aquí. Alejados de las paredes, de los vidrios y de las objetos que pudieran caer.

-Ahora, sigamos con los planes –dice-. Tengo vigilado todos y cada uno de los pisos en este edificio, no traten de hacer algo estúpido porque en cuanto lo hagan tengan por seguro que su vida y la de algunos otros terminará. Hay una bomba en el segundo piso, capaz de destruirlo por completo. ¿Saben lo que sucede si el segundo piso se derrumba? Exacto, todo el edificio se viene abajo. Así que, las cartas sobre la mesa y limítense a seguir mis instrucciones.

Las palabras de Marcus me las se de memoria, las estuvo recitando exactamente como ahora durante un día entero. Demasiado teatral, pero lo suficiente atemorizante para contenerlos dentro a todos. Y es que lo bueno de esta coartada es que es completamente cierta. La bomba existe, los explosivos existen.

El oficial nos ordena guardar la calma y esperar a las autoridades.

Los llantos de mujeres no cesan, ni el montón de hombres especulando y tratando de comunicarse con el exterior. Las líneas están saturadas.

Solo tengo que actuar como ellos y esperar.

El tiempo pasa rápido y lento al mismo tiempo.

No tardamos mucho para lograr ver el montón de oficiales fuera del edificio.

Pasan cuarenta minutos para que un grupo del FBI logre entrar.

Ágilmente y con cuidado llegan hasta nosotros, indicándonos que mantengamos nuestros cuerpos inmóviles y en silencio.

-Vamos a sacarlos de aquí –dice uno de ellos.

-El hombre tiene las cámaras –le informa el oficial.

-Controlamos las de este piso, vamos a sacarlos de aquí.

Las personas guardan la calma, confortadas por el grupo de cinco oficiales que han entrado.

-Oficial –le digo al hombre a mi izquierda-. ¿Qué va a pasar con los demás?

-Los sacaremos a todos.

-Pero, pero dijo que había una bomba –digo alarmado.

-Deje esto en nuestras manos, señor, será evacuado con este grupo de personas.

-No, pero, pero mi novia está ahí dentro. ¡No puedo salir!

-Señor, haga lo que se le ordena, todos van a salir ilesos.

-¡Mi novia está…!

Un par de brazos forcejean conmigo y logro "mantener la calma" después de varios empujones.

-Va a estar bien –me asegura una mujer de traje y placa dorada.

Asiento, con la mirada de horror que mejor puedo poner.

Los oficiales me conducen hasta la salida, junto con las demás personas.

-Sigan a los agentes, sigan a los agentes –nos ordenan uno a uno cuando cruzamos la puerta.

Tres agentes con armas y vestidos de negro van al frente, abriendo camino, llevándonos por las calles.

Todo está vacio, parece que el perímetro está establecido.

Caminamos por siete cuadras hacia el norte hasta que llegamos a la calle bloqueada por un coche militar.

El grupo de agentes regresa corriendo y a nosotros nos atiende la policía.

-¿Hay algún herido? –pregunta la oficial de la cruz roja.

El movimiento en esta parte de la ciudad es más fluido, pero el tráfico sigue desviándose.

Las personas se disuelven, y sin importarme que llame la atención tomo un taxi.

-Señor, llevo pasajero –me avisa en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-Solo sáqueme de aquí –le digo.

La chica a mi lado asiente.

-¿Sabes que sucedió? –me pregunta.

-Al parecer un edificio está secuestrado.

-No –expresa, tapándose la boca.

Me encojo de hombros.

-Hay muchos policías ahí dentro –digo.

-Deben estar reportándolo por los noticieros –dice el hombre y trata de buscar una estación en la radio.

Pero no hay nada.

Bajo del taxi cuando por fin logra deshacerse del tráfico.

Camino varias cuadras, por estas calles el movimiento de coches es fluido, como si fuera un día normal.

Tomo varias rutas, llego a una tienda de ropa y salgo completamente revestido.

Camino hasta el edificio departamental en donde se encuentra Marcus y entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto apenas entro y lo miro sentado en la mesa.

Hay dos computadoras y artefactos que no reconozco.

-Ya se comunicaron conmigo –me avisa-. Desconectaron las cámaras del primer piso, exploté otro ducto de ventilación. Ya pedí el rescate.

Asiento.

-¿No han tratado de rastrearte?

-Si. Tranquilo, lo tengo controlado –sonríe.

-¿Qué hacen ahora?

-Tratan de descubrir cuantas bombas mas hay. No han hecho mucho. No van a pagar, tratarán de liberar a todos antes.

Asiento.

Rasco mi cabeza, con nerviosismo.

-El perímetro se estableció varias calles después del banco –me informa-. Solo estoy esperando la señal de Carlos para proceder.

-Okay.

Estamos a pocos pasos de concluir todo esto.

El tiempo no para, pero pasa tan lentamente que me sofoca.

Dos horas después de que llegue al departamento recibimos un mensaje de Fabián.

"Solo espero a Nidia"

Eso quiere decir que el camión de bomberos está cargado con el dinero y solo espera a que llegue la tarde noche para salir.

Miro a Marcus, su entusiasmo no puede contenerse.

-Tenemos el dinero –suspira.

Asiento, sonriendo también.

No diré eso hasta que tenga los billetes en mis manos.

En este punto solo es cuestión de tiempo, el trabajo está hecho. Solo tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

-Están tratando de desactivar la bomba en el segundo piso –me dice Marcus-. Es hora de irnos.

-Bien, andando.

Limpia todos los artículos que ah tocado, limpia los muebles y salimos.

Caminamos por diecisiete cuadras antes de llegar a nuestros autos.

Subimos y colocamos los radios.

-Vamos al lugar de encuentro –informa Marcus.

Tomamos las calles principales y logramos salir rápidamente de la ciudad.

Aun así, son casi tres horas para llegar al punto de encuentro.

Probablemente en este punto ya hayan liberado a todas las personas, y estén buscando al responsable. Estarán tan ocupados con esto que nadie pensara que ah sido solo una distracción.

Nos desviamos en cierto punto de la carretera y tomamos una brecha que lleva a un rancho.

Dos millas después de ese rancho está nuestro "punto de encuentro".

Bajamos de los coches y apagamos todas las luces.

No hace mucho que el sol se ah ocultado, pero la noche es obscura, sin estrellas.

Apenas soy capaz de mirar a Marcus desde esta distancia.

El silencio en este lugar es aterrador. Abrazante. No hay ningún bicho ni movimientos ni viento. No hay nada, es tan profundo que hay un pitido en mis oídos.

-¿Cuánto debe tardar en llegar? –pregunto, manteniendo mi vista en el infinito.

Después de dos metros todo es invisible para mi vista.

-No mucho –responde.

Siento el fresco de la noche en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aun así mis manos están sudorosas.

-¿Sabe en donde es? –inquiero.

-Si. Debe llegar justo por ahí.

Se que debo confiar en nosotros, pero no me siento completamente seguro de eso.

No puede llamarlo, ni por radio, ni por teléfono ni por texto. No hay comunicación entre nosotros.

Comienzo a tronar mis dedos y es lo único que se escucha a nuestro alrededor.

Con el tiempo el lugar comienza a llenarse del canto de los grillos, eso solo me parece mas fastidioso.

De pronto el cantar de los insectos es interrumpido por un pitido.

Tanto Marcus como yo damos un respingo.

Marcus eleva su radio y presiona el botón de alerta.

-Adelante –dice con voz rasposa.

Los cinco segundos siguientes son eternos.

-Caballeros –resuena la voz de Fabián-. Lo hemos logrado.

Y en cuanto dice eso las luces del camión de bomberos brillan a varios metros de nosotros, la sirena suena y Fabián viene tocando el claxon.

Deberíamos estar molestos por eso, pero lo único que siento ahora son ganas de reír.

Marcus también, pues ah soltado una gran carcajada.

Yo me limito a mantener la emoción dentro de mí.

Cuando el camión se estaciona frente a nosotros y apaga sus luces por fin logro tranquilizarme, pero los nervios en mi estomago siguen visibles.

-Todo está listo –dice.

-Aun no –replica Marcus-. Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y es cierto.

Son las nueve de la noche y mientras mas rápido preparemos el dinero más rápido podremos largarnos de aquí.

Llevamos todos los coches a la casa del rancho y preparamos las cosas.

Hay una plancha enorme, especialmente para secar papel, pues los billetes vienen empapados.

Tardan cuatro horas en secarse por completo, pero ahora hay que contarlos y empaquetarlos.

El ambiente entre nosotros es de tremendo éxito, felicidad y entusiasmo.

El dinero está en mis manos. Este dinero es mío. Y es demasiado; hay tantos billetes verdes que parecen incontables.

Para las seis de la mañana ya tenemos todo en paquetes, dividido en cuatro y preparado solo para ser colocado en donde sea que valla a ser transportado.

Cuatro punto seis millones de dólares para cada uno.

A las cuatro de la mañana los tres tenemos nuestro dinero en los coches y nos reunimos en el campo libre frente a la casa.

Carlos se encontrará con Fabián en Brasil, no se cuando, pero no me importa. Si yo fuera Carlos, por más confianza que yo le tuviera a Fabián, no hubiera dejado el dinero en sus manos. Porque a partir de ahora, este dinero es responsabilidad de nosotros, y si lo perdemos, será única y exclusivamente nuestra culpa.

-Caballeros –dice Marcus, mirándonos-. Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes.

No hay grandes despedidas. No hay abrazos ni buenos deseos. Lo único que queremos es salir de aquí ya.

-¿Qué pasará con el chico? –pregunta Fabián.

-Yo me encargo de el –me apresuro a decir.

Marcus asiente y sonríe. Y todos sonreímos.

Lo hemos logrado.

-Supongo que es un "hasta nunca" –dice Fabián.

-Eso espero –les digo, con una sonrisa. Sueltan una carcajada.

-Gale, eres un bastardo, pero te voy a extrañar.

Me encojo de hombros. Después de Marcus, Fabián era el único que lograba caerme bien. Aunque no lo soportara.

Una mirada mas, un asentimiento y los tres subimos a nuestros coches.

Tengo claro que ninguno de los dos va a regresar a la ciudad. Y yo estoy loco por hacerlo.

Por lo menos mi casa está alejado del centro y lo único que tengo que hacer para sentirme completamente libre es liberar a Peeta.

Estaciono mi coche en el garaje y bajo entusiasmado.

No voy a estar completamente tranquilo hasta que salga de las fronteras de Estados Unidos.

Cruzo corriendo las habitaciones y llego hasta mi destino.

En cuanto abro la puerta Peeta se sobresalta y sus ojos se abren como platos.

Entro lentamente, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

-¿Todo bien? –me pregunta, apartando su mano de su boca.

Sonrío.

Y el sonríe.

No necesitamos más palabras.

Lo próximo de lo que me doy cuenta es que nuestros labios están juntos.

-¿Estas listo para salir? –le pregunto.

Su sonrisa se pierde y se aparta para mirarme.

-¿Me vas a decir que traes el dinero en tu coche? –pregunta.

-Así es.

-¿Estas jugando?

-No –sonrío.

-Yo estaba jugando cuando pregunté eso… ¿Cómo se te ocurre traerlo ahí?

-¿Dónde mas? –inquiero confundido.

-No lo se, yo lo tendría bajo llave o…

-No estoy a gusto si no está junto a mi, andando, démonos prisa, el banco abre en dos horas y quiero estar lejos de aquí cuando se den cuenta.

Quería apresurar la despedida, no por las razones que había expuesto, si no porque ahora mismo era muy difícil y mientras más pasara el tiempo mas difícil sería.

Peeta me sigue hasta el auto y ya dentro no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa.

Enciendo el coche y lo pongo en marcha.

-Gale –me llama.

-¿Si?

-Llévame contigo –suelta-. Llévame a donde quiera que vayas.

* * *

Review? C:


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la tardanza, espero les guste.

Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

-Llévame contigo –suelta-. Llévame a donde quiera que vayas.

Me toma por sorpresa, tanto que presiono con fuerza el freno y ambos nos movemos con brusquedad.

Pero pareciera ser como si nada hubiera pasado, sus ojos siguen mirando a los míos.

-¿Qué te lleve conmigo?

-Si. Por favor. Solo sácame de aquí. No tengo a donde ir…

-Tu familia debe…

-no tengo familia, Gale. ¿Aun no lo entiendes? No quiero estar aquí. Por favor.

-¿Y que pretendes que haga?

-Solo llévame contigo, no quiero quedarme, solo sácame de aquí y te desases de mí. No voy a ser una carga, por favor. Sácame de aquí y en cuanto te sientas seguro me sueltas y desapareces. Y tomaremos caminos separados.

-Peeta –lo silencio-. ¿Estas comprendiendo lo que dices?

-Si –responde al instante-. Lo eh pensado bien. Aquí no me queda nada. Tú no comprendes la situación en mi "familia". Tu solo me levantaste y me quitaste la libertad. Y no sabes mi historia. Pero te aseguro que ahora no puedo vivir aquí. Por favor, solo llévame contigo.

-Peeta, voy a ocultarme en un pueblo de Washington –miento.

-No me importa –dice-. Solo no me dejes aquí.

Lo miro a los ojos y trato de comprenderlo.

-Te lo debo –digo-. ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Si. Completamente. No logro verme viviendo aquí. Con un hombre que no hizo nada para ayudarme. Viendo a mi padre todos los días y sabiendo que prefirió que me mataran que soltar dinero.

-No lo creo así, Peeta. Cuando la policía interviene…

-No digas nada. Sabes que es así.

Y ambos guardamos silencio.

-Gale, ¿Tienes mis pertenencias?

Trato de recordar a lo que se refiere.

-¿Tu teléfono?

-Mi teléfono, mi billetera y mi collar.

Oh, eso.

-Bueno, el teléfono lo perdimos. Tu billetera… me gaste el dinero –admito-. No era mucho, poco más de cien dólares…

-No importa –se encoje de hombros-. Ahí tengo mi tarjeta, no tengo mucho dinero pero servirá para pagar mis cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Bueno, te ayudare con los gastos. No quiero tu dinero. No te preocupes, si vas a sacarme de aquí yo te daré para que lo hagas.

Suelto una risotada.

En estos momentos tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar y se preocupa por eso.

-No te preocupes –digo-. No creo que gaste mucho en ti.

-¿Cómo piensas salir de la ciudad?

-Vamos a ir en coche hasta México, pasaremos la frontera y después tomaremos un avión a Europa.

-Dijiste que te irías a Washington…

-Mentí. Vamos directo a México ahora mismo –cambio la velocidad del coche y tomo la carretera a toda velocidad.

-Gale, con más razón necesito mi dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso, Peeta. Míralo como una disculpa. Tu padre es un cerdo, pero tu no. Y te lo debo. Déjame hacer esto, solo así me sentiré a gusto.

Se queda en silencio.

-Hey –le llamo-. No te preocupes.

Asiente.

México está a cuatro horas en coche rumbo al sur, mientras mas me alejo de la ciudad mejor me siento. Aun así, aun tengo que hacer una parada mas antes de continuar.

A una hora y media de la frontera hay un pueblo pequeño y acogedor, donde nada malo pasa, se supone.

Peeta se endereza para ver por la ventana.

-Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así. Pequeño, sin problemas –murmura.

-Es muy aburrido –aseguro.

No conduzco durante mucho tiempo, pues mi destino está cerca de la entrada, meto el coche al garaje de la pequeña casa y bajamos.

-¿Qué hay aquí? –pregunta Peeta.

-Nuestro transporte –respondo.

Dos hombres entran al garaje.

-Señor –me saludan.

-Carguen todo, ahí está dentro –ordeno.

Conduzco a Peeta hasta la pared detrás de nosotros y me recargo para esperar.

Tengo mi arma lista para disparar, se supone que son de confianza, pero yo no confío en nadie.

Los hombres comienzan a cambiar el dinero del coche a la camioneta a su lado.

-¿Qué haces? –susurra Peeta cuando mira como desarman la puerta.

-Se le llama clavos –explico-. La Camioneta está modificada, se supone que fue hecha para transportar cocaína, pero el dinero también sirve.

Tiene huecos en las cuatro puertas, en la cajuela, en el tanque de gasolina, en el maletero, en los asientos. Si nadie sabe exactamente en donde están los clavos, no sabrán como encontrar el dinero.

La camioneta queda cargada en veinte minutos.

Espero hasta que los hombres salgan del garaje y pongo los seguros en todas las puertas.

-Vamos a almorzar algo –le digo a Peeta.

Quiero salir cuanto antes de este lugar, pero ninguno de los dos ah comido por lo menos en un día entero.

Tomo su mano para salir de la casa, pero cuando estamos en el exterior la suelto.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta.

-No hay mucho que elegir aquí, enfrente está mi casa, iremos a cocinar algo.

-¿Tienes casas por todos lados?

-Ya las conociste todas –digo-. Mi padre tenía buenos negocios y necesitaba casas alejadas entre si.

-Valla…

Caminamos en silencio hasta que entramos.

No hay mucho para concina, había ordenado que por lo menos cargaran la nevera con refresco de soda, cervezas y carne sazonada.

-¿Cerveza o refresco? –le pregunto.

-¿Hay agua?

-Nop, ¿Cerveza?

-Refresco está bien.

-Okay.

Le entrego una botella y saco la carne para concinarla en la pequeña estufa.

-Comeremos rápido –le digo.

-Okay.

Espero a que la carne este bien cosida y la coloco en los platos.

No hay nada más para acompañarla, pero servirá por lo menos para quitarnos el hambre.

-¿Qué le harás a esta casa? –me pregunta.

-La rentarán. La señora de la casa junto a esta no tiene mucho dinero y le dejaré esta para que la rente –le digo mientras doy un largo sorbo a la cerveza helada.

Asiente y comienza a comer.

La carne es suave y jugosa, no se si es el hambre que tengo o el sazón, pero sabe deliciosa.

Cuando terminamos me tomo otra cerveza y Peeta se levanta para ver por la ventana.

Acabo con la cerveza rápidamente y me pongo de pie, caminando hasta colocarme tras de Peeta.

-Oye –lo llamo, pero no se voltea para mirarme.

Lo tomo de la cintura, junto nuestros cuerpos y acerco mis labios a su cuello.

-Tengo una duda –murmuro en su oído.

Peeta se da media vuelta y se aleja ligeramente para mirarme.

-Todo… todo lo que pasó –comienzo-. ¿Fue de verdad? ¿O solo fue para que te sacara de ahí? No me importa, en realidad. Ya te prometí que te llevaría conmigo. Solo quiero saberlo.

Sus ojos escudriñan los míos un largo rato.

-Te entregue mi virginidad –dice, molesto.

Lo ah tomado mal, no era como esperaba su reacción.

-Yo…

-Olvídalo, Gale –pasa de mi, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto, tomándolo del brazo.

-Voy a quedarme aquí –dice-. No quiero ir contigo a ningún lado. No quiero tu dinero. No quiero que me saques del país. No quería quedarme en la ciudad, bien, ya no estoy ahí. No me andarás cargando.

-¿Estas molesto? –pregunto con inocencia.

-¿Pensaste siquiera lo que dijiste antes de que lo hicieras?

-No –niego con la cabeza-. Pero entiéndeme. No se por que tu… querrías estar conmigo. Si no es por esas razones.

-Quizá por que me gustas de verdad.

-Te creo. Solo quería escuchar que lo dijeras.

-Okay, pues es la verdad. No quiero que pienses que… me acosté contigo para quedar libre. Así que, bien, tú tienes cosas que hacer. Yo me las arreglare para sobrevivir aquí.

-No, estás loco. Estás reaccionando mal.

-No, Gale. No lo estoy haciendo. Mira… -busca las palabras en su mente, colocando sus manos sobre sus sienes-. Dices que esta casa está en renta, bien, buscaré un trabajo aquí. Me hare cargo de mi mismo y…

-estás diciendo idioteces –lo silencio-. En primer lugar, si llegaras a quedarte aquí no te cobraría renta por que vivieras en mi casa. Pero como no te vas a quedar aquí, ni pensarlo.

-No entiendes Gale, siempre tendrás esas dudas. Y no quiero que la tengas.

-No la tengo. La has aclarado ya. Escucha, te voy a llevar conmigo, cuando lleguemos a Londres tomaras tu camino, si eso quieres. No digas nada más.

-No quiero ir a Londres. No quiero que pienses que te veo como un boleto para irme a Londres –resopla.

-Pero es que no lo estoy viendo así –aseguro, frustrado.

-Pues entonces no me llev…

Corto la palabra poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Que algo quede claro –murmuro sobre sus labios-. Sigo siendo tu secuestrador. Tienes que guardar silencio cuando yo lo digo.

Esboza una sonrisa y vuelve a besarme.

-Podré hacerlo. Por lo menos mientras me llevas a Londres.

-Bien, entonces démonos prisa. Quiero deshacerme de ti –bromeo.

Vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios y salimos de la casa, tomados de la mano.

No me importa ya, en realidad.

La camioneta está lista y nosotros también, así que me apresuro para tomar la carretera y alejarme del pueblo.

-Ahora si me siento mas seguro –le digo.

El simplemente asiente.

Lo único que quiero es que estos momentos pasen rápido.

Quiero salir del país lo antes posible.

-Por cierto –digo-. Aquí está tu cadena –con mi mano tomo el pequeño dije que cuelga sobre mi pecho-. Me gusta.

Peeta la mira y sonríe.

-¿Cuándo la tomaste? –pregunta.

-Desde el primer día que te tuvimos, pero no la saqué hasta ayer. Me dio suerte.

-Lo dudo mucho, no da suerte.

-Lo hizo –guiño el ojo-. No te la voy a devolver. Lo siento. Pero te compraré una igual.

-No es necesario –dice-. Te la regalo.

-Te comprare una igual, de todas formas.

La cadena es delgada, fina y plateada. El dije es una brújula a escala, no mas grande de dos centímetros y junto a ella cuelga otro dije de una especie de pluma de ave.

-No se que quiere decir –dice-. Pero me la compré en Forever 21, ya no tenía nada que comprar y no quería regresar a casa con dinero.

-No me importa, ahora es mía. Y como era tuya, tiene más valor.

Gira sus ojos y se recarga en la puerta.

La carretera que nos lleva a la frontera es desértica, y está prácticamente sola, a excepción por los camiones de carga que pasan a mi lado.

Tenemos que pasar a un lado de San Diego, atravesamos San Ysidro y ahí esta la frontera que nos llevara a Tijuana, México.

-Gale –dice Peeta, con una expresión de miedo cuando mira el puente internacional frente a nosotros-. ¿No necesito pasaporte?

-Lo necesitas para regresar. Pero no creo que quieras regresar, ¿No?

Niega con la cabeza y se relaja.

-Oye, ¿Y para salir del país? Necesito un pasaporte. ¿O…. o planeas dejarme ahí? ¿Me has vendido a algún cartel Mexicano o algo?

-No seas idiota, cállate. –ordeno-. Hablaremos de eso en cuanto pasemos.

No puedo negar que tuve nervios cuando pasamos la aduana, pero nada salió mal. Por el retrovisor veo el puente internacional alejándose.

-Vamos a conseguir papeles falsos –le digo-. Son cien porciento confiables. No te preocupes.

-¿Es de verdad?

-Si. A eso hemos venido a México. Ha conseguir nuevas identificaciones y para que me transporten el dinero. Es claro que no puedo llevarlo en mis maletas.

-¿Cómo pasaran tanto dinero?

-Tengo muchos conocidos aquí, Peeta. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿por avión?

-Si –respondo-. Estas personas trafican mas personas, droga y armas. No se les complicará un par de bolsas de dinero.

-¿Y quien hará tu Pasaporte?

-Pasaporte, licencia, visa, y actas de nacimiento y la residencia Inglesa –corrijo-. Unos buenos amigos.

Sus ojos se abren como platos.

-Bueno, ellos se encargarán de los papeles, lo de la residencia es con el tiempo.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Voy a "casarme" con la hija de un amigo de papá. Ya está arreglado. Pero no lo necesito, ¿Sabes? Tengo dinero para no trabajar, y para no molestarme por conseguir ese documento.

Asimila mis palabras.

-¿Cómo podré entrar yo ahí?

-Te ayudaré a conseguir los papeles también. Pero lo de la residencia… tendrás que casarte con alguien.

Reprime su respiración.

-Gale, eso es mucho dinero. No tengo para pagarlo.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada. Yo me encargaré de eso. Esta gente sabe moverse, en menos de tres días tendrán tus documentos listos. Los míos ya están a la mano.

-No vas a pagarme eso si…

-No voy a pagar nada. Ni siquiera voy a pagar lo mío.

Voltea para mirarme.

-No soy una persona buena Peeta –le devuelvo la mirada-. No se quien crees que soy o quien quieres que sea, pero no soy bueno. Hago cosas malas. Estas personas me deben mucho a mí, y no dinero especialmente, así que, después de esto, nuestras cuentas quedan saldadas y seguirían debiéndome, pero les perdonaré todo.

Baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con sus manos.

-Las personas que vamos a ver son peores que yo, así que, vete preparando.

Conduzco durante una hora más hasta que llego a nuestro destino.

Frente a la plaza Juárez hay un edificio de treinta pisos, ahí me están esperando.

Apenas dejo la camioneta en el estacionamiento y dos hombres de traje nos esperan fuera.

-Tu mirada arriba, no bajes la cabeza y has exactamente lo que yo digo –ordeno.

-Okay.

Bajamos del auto y los dos hombres nos escoltan hasta el interior del edificio.

El edificio es un hotel, pero aquí las personas no se molestan en ocultarse.

Hay hombres con armas y la vida sigue como si nada pasara.

-Alejandro los atenderá en un momento –me dice el hombre a mi derecha.

-Dije que llegaría aquí a las cuatro de la tarde y son las cinco, ¿Y el todavía no puede atenderme?

-Lo esperábamos a las cuatro, pero tubo que atender otros asuntos, señor.

-bien, como sea, llévenos a la oficina.

Los hombres nos guían hasta el tercer piso, en donde esperaremos a González.

Diez minutos después el hombre entra por la puerta.

Es tan joven como yo, con un cuerpo ejercitado y una tez morena impecable.

-Gale -me saluda, estrechando nuestras manos.

-Alejandro. Doy por hecho que mi encargo está listo.

-Por supuesto que si –responde.

Hace una seña y la chica que entró tras el me entrega el maletín.

Lo abro.

Mis documentos están ahí, impecables, brillando con mi nuevo nombre.

No me molesto en verificar que estén bien hechos y sean legales, se con quienes estoy tratando.

-Tengo algo mas que agregar –digo.

-¿Hay algo que no te ha parecido? Prometo que está todo ahí dentro.

-No es eso. Necesito los mismos papeles para el –señalo a Peeta-. Lo más rápido que se pueda.

EL hombre se queda mirando a Peeta y después a mi, con su boca ligeramente abierta.

-Dame dos días. Es lo más rápido que puedo.

-Excelente –respondo-. En dos días regresaré. La camioneta está en el estacionamiento.

-Bien, bien. Todo quedará listo para ti, mi amigo.

-¿Tomarás los datos de Peeta? –inquiero.

-De eso se encargará Roberta.

La chica se acerca.

Alejandro toma asiento en el sofá frente a nosotros y la chica trae consigo una computadora.

-Acta de nacimiento, pasaporte y licencia –ordena el chico, sirviéndose un poco de vino del que se encontraba en la mesa del centro-. ¿Algo para ustedes? –nos pregunto.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿A que nombre? –pregunta la chica.

Miro a Peeta.

-Peeta Mellark –responde el.

Elevo mi mano, deteniendo a la mujer.

-Creo que no es buena idea eso –le digo-. Será mejor que elijas otro nombre.

-¿Otro nombre? –inquiere sorprendido.

-Así es. Tienes la oportunidad de ser otra persona para siempre. Con otro nombre, sin registros, sin ningún indicio para que alguien te encuentre.

Sus ojos se desenfocan mientras analiza mis palabras.

-Piensa en algo bueno –le digo, sonriendo-. Es para siempre.

Cierra sus ojos un momento y cuando los abre están llenos de decisión.

-¿Cómo te llamas tu? –me pregunta.

-Liam Hemsworth –respondo.

-Bastante Ingles –dice.

-Si voy a vivir allá, quiero un nombre de allá.

-Bien, entonces… Joshua…. Hutcherson.

-¿Joshua?

-Puedes decirme Josh –me guiña su ojo.

Sonrío ampliamente.

Ni siquiera me importa que estemos haciendo una escena frente a estos hombres. Este chico me hace muy feliz.

-Lo has escuchado –le digo a la mujer-. Joshua Hutcherson. Diecinueve años.

La chica teclea y me pongo de pie.

-Regreso en dos días –Alexander también se pone de pie.

-Si piensas quedarte aquí necesitas seguridad –dice el.

-No gracias, estoy bien.

-No es una pregunta, Gale. Ya no estás en tu país. Aquí los necesitas. Te llevarás a Rodrigo contigo, nos veremos en dos días.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y salimos de ahí.

Peeta viene a mi lado, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Consigamos un hotel –digo.

-Gonzales ya tiene una habitación lista para ustedes –dice el hombre a mis espaldas.

-No lo creo –replico-. Nosotros elegimos nuestro hotel

-Como prefiera.

Seguimos caminando hasta subirnos a la camioneta del hombre.

Una camioneta negra y llamativa, que prácticamente dice "Soy narcotraficante" en letras neón.

-¿A dónde lo llevo? –me pregunta.

Trato de buscar algún hotel en mi memoria pero no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve aquí.

-Holly Day Inn –digo, es una cadena hotelera en donde me eh hospedado en otras ciudades Mexicanas, solo espero que aquí haya uno.

El hombre no dice nada, por lo que supongo que si hay.

Peeta se queda en silencio, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algún lado? –le pregunto.

-No –responde-. Quisiera dormir un poco.

-Yo también –admito-. Tengo demasiado sueño.

-Yo también. Anoche no eh podido dormir nada.

-Yo tampoco –sonrío.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, antenoche estuvimos juntos, anoche me pase media noche secando billetes y media noche contando y empaquetando… así que…

-Bueno, eso es mejor motivo que el mío.

-¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

Baja la cabeza y sonríe. Odio que baje la cabeza; no lo había notado hasta ahora.

-Eh –lo presiono-. ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?

-Es idiota, pero no estabas ahí… así que…

Su mirada se desvía de mi al chico que va manejando, intuyo que esa es la causa del nerviosismo de Peeta.

-Okay, hoy dormiremos juntos, entonces.

Asiente.

El camino al hotel es rápido, las calles aquí no son como en mi ciudad, son estrechas, llenas de coches, pero libres al mismo tiempo.

Bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta adentrarnos en el hotel.

En este punto estoy medio dormido y medio despierto.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación ni siquiera tengo la voluntad para quitarme la ropa, por lo menos logro seguir despierto hasta tener a Peeta entre mis brazos.

El cansancio es excesivo, el estrés que eh tenido se ah acumulado y ahora me derrumba, pero dormir con este chico junto a mi es inigualable.

No despierto en ningún momento de la noche. Y es que, aunque no debo, confío demasiado en Peeta. Y me siento seguro aquí.

Cuando despierto lo primero que hago es buscar a Peeta con la mano, pero no está.

Me levanto tan rápidamente que siento un mareo intenso.

-¿Peeta? –le llamo-. ¿¡Peeta!?

-¡Hey! –grita desde algún lado.

Lo busco con la mirada rápidamente.

Se asoma por la puerta a mi mano derecha.

-Estoy comiendo –dice-. Tenia hambre, espero no te moleste.

-No, no. Está bien.

Me siento como un idiota por mi reacción.

Asiente y desaparece de nuevo.

Camino cansado hasta el baño.

Me aseo, tomo una ducha y salgo solo con la toalla anudada a la cintura.

-¿Saliste a comprar? –pregunto cuando miro a Peeta sentado en la mesa y comiendo una porción de papas fritas.

-Pedí por el teléfono, no eh salido de la habitación –dice-. Siéntate, pedí también para ti.

Asiento y me siento frente a el.

-¿No tienes ropa? –me pregunta ruborizándose cuando se da cuenta que lo único que me cubre es la tolla.

-En realidad no, hoy saldremos a comprar algo decente para ambos.

-Oye, no quiero que gastes nada en mí. Suficiente tengo con esto que estas haciendo.

-Si no quieres usar el dinero que eh robado, tranquilo, estoy pagando todo con lo que saque de la venta de mis coches, y esos coches los compre con dinero limpio, lo juro.

-No es eso, Gale. No me importa de donde sacas tu dinero. Solo que es tuyo y no quiero gastarlo. No puedo pagártelo.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. Ni prestando. Te lo estoy regalando. No veo el problema.

-No quiero ser una carga.

-No eres una puta carga –suelto, no era con mala intención, pero ahora usar una palabra anti sonante frente a el me parecía mala idea-. ¿Por qué no entiendes que probablemente muera y mi dinero siga estando ahí? No quiero morir sin gastarme cada centavo.

-El dinero no dura mucho. Tendrás gastos y compraras cosas. No durará hasta que mueras.

-Cuando se me acabe, robaré otro banco.

Niega con su cabeza, divertido.

-Deja de decir o pensar estupideces y déjame comer a gusto.

Esboza una sonrisa.

Me gusta que reaccione así a mis comentarios.

Para salir me pongo la misma ropa usada que traía, pero ese día, cuando regresamos al hotel, ambos vestimos ropa nueva y traemos un par de bolsas más.

"-No sigas sumando dinero a la cuenta de "Cosas que le debo a Gale"" Me había dicho.

"-Nadie lleva la puñetera cuenta" respondí.

Fuimos a con González para que tomaran las fotografías que ocuparían de Peeta.

Regresamos al hotel, pues ninguno de nosotros cree buena idea andar paseando por las calles de esta ciudad.

Tengo ciertas influencias, pero para que tentar a la suerte si así estamos bien.

Al día siguiente nos limitamos a pasar el tiempo dentro del hotel.

Hay unas canchas de tenis, ninguno de los dos sabe jugar tenis, pero golpear las pelotas con las raquetas es fácil y des estresante. Una tarde en la alberca siempre es relajante y terminas con el cuerpo molido como para disfrutar una noche en el bar.

-Pensé que no tomabas –le digo cuando pide su tercer copa.

-Tenía vida social antes de conocerte, Gale –replica, pero al instante se retracta-. Lo siento, no pretendía decirlo así.

-No te preocupes, tienes la razón de todos modos.

-No necesito de esa vida de apariencias. Ahora lo más que quiero es olvidarla.

-Quizá sea mala idea esto, ¿No crees?

-No. No lo creo. ¿Te vas a arrepentir?

-No. Yo no me arrepiento. Y mi palabra vale más que mi vida.

En el bar termino borracho, tan borracho que todo lo veo en escenas. Como justo ahora, estoy subiendo por el ascensor con Peeta pegado a mi cuerpo y robándome el aliento con sus labios. Y un segundo después simplemente ya estamos tirados sobre la cama.

No me gusta tener sexo con alcohol en mi sistema, pues no recuerdo gran parte del acto, pero quemar el alcohol de esta manera es extraordinario.

No puedo describir exactamente como fue que hice el amor con Peeta, pues no lo recuerdo, pero se que es grandioso. Como siempre.

Por la mañana despierto con un dolor infernal en la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo totalmente reseco.

Peeta no está en la cama.

Me pongo de pie, me doy una ducha y me aseo; entro en mis bóxers y salgo, me dirijo al pequeño sala/comedor junto al dormitorio.

Peeta esta recargado en la barra con un tazón de cereal y leyendo el periódico.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto.

Me hecha una mirada envenenada y me hace soltar una carcajada.

-debiste haberme detenido cuando estuve demasiado borracho –masculla malhumorado.

-Dicen que una cerveza por la mañana es buena para curar la cruda.

-Ni se te ocurra. Si huelo alcohol ahora mismo te juro que vomito.

-¿Puedo darte un beso? –pregunto cuando sus labios demasiado rosados captan mi atención y no puedo salir de ellos.

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a meterse en su periódico.

Aun así camino hasta el, junto nuestros labios unos segundos y tomo el tazón de cereal en mis manos, colocándolo entre mis labios y dando un gran sorbo.

-Eres un asqueroso –se queja-. Ya no comeré de ese tazón.

-No seas princesa –le digo con la boca llena de cereal-. Voy a vestirme y terminaremos nuestra estancia aquí de una vez por todas.

Gira sus ojos, molesto. Antes de regresar a la habitación le doy otro beso en los labios.

No se cuanto tiempo me queda con el, pero quiero disfrutarlo mientras puedo.

Después de salir del hotel el hombre nos conduce directamente al edificio donde nos espera Alejandro.

-¿Todo está listo? –le pregunto en cuanto lo veo.

-Todo. Solo falta que estén listos para partir.

-Estoy listo para partir ahora mismo –digo.

-Bien, quizá primero quieran ver sus documentos. Subiéndote a ese avión y todo está saldado entre nosotros. ¿Correcto?

-No. En cuanto reciba mi dinero todo estará saldado.

-Sabes quien soy –replica Alejandro.

-Si, lo se. No dudo de ti.

Abro el sobre con los papeles de Peeta.

"Josh Hutcherson" se mira en todos los lugares donde debería ir "Peeta Mellark"

Le entrego el sobre a Peeta y se pierde unos segundos en sus documentos.

-Todo está listo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto.

-Puedo conseguir el siguiente vuelo, si te parece.

-Magnifico –respondo.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y todos salimos del hotel, escoltados por sus hombres.

Conduce directo al aeropuerto y ya dentro me da las últimas instrucciones:

-Mira, este avión los llevará a Houston, Texas; de ahí tomarán un vuelo directo a Londres, Inglaterra. La azafata los conducirá en todo momento.

-Muy bien, entonces es todo por ahora.

-Bien, Gale. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo todo este tiempo, y quisiera decir que ojala nos veamos pronto, pero es mentira.

-Yo tampoco espero volver a vernos –digo, sinceramente.

Asentimos y coloco mi mano sobre la espalda de Peeta para conducirlo hasta el interior.

Pasamos los escáneres, aguardamos unos minutos y abordamos el avión.

-Buenas tardes, señor Hemsworth –dice una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño claro-. Mi nombre es Tamara y estaré apoyándolos en este viaje. Disfruten su vuelo.

Sonrío y nos deja en paz.

-¿Has volado antes? –le pregunto a Peeta, quien se sienta cómodamente y prepara su asiento, como si lo hubiera hecho un montón de veces.

-Si, muy seguido.

Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Te molesta si hago esto? –pregunto mientras paso mi brazo derecho sobre sus hombros.

Se acomoda recostándose en mí y cierra sus ojos.

-Para nada.

No puedo decir que el viaje fue placentero por que no lo fue. Odio volar.

Cuando llegamos a Houston pensé que por fin podría descansar un poco, sentir el suelo bajo mis plantas es extraño y siento que estoy mareado.

Pero ni siquiera hubo tiempo para ir al baño por que Tamara nos conduce a otro vuelo rápidamente.

-Creo que voy a vomitar –me quejo con Peeta.

-Tranquilo, trata de dormir, te ayudará.

Hago lo que me dice pero es imposible.

Lo único que hace que mi estomago se asiente es una copa de Whiskey con agua mineral y un paquete de cacahuates.

Peeta había dicho "solo estás chiflado" y le seguí el juego, por que me avergonzaba ponerme tan mal en un vuelo.

Para todos siempre era "Gale el invencible", magnifico que nunca me vieron volar.

El avión aterriza en el aeropuerto de Londres-Luton, en cuanto bajamos nos damos cuenta del cambio cultural que nos rodea.

El aeropuerto es elegante, grande y espacioso, con estructuras rusticas y preciosas.

-Este lugar es mágico –murmura Peeta en cuanto salimos.

Cruzando la calle hay una gran plaza repleta de personas, rodeada de grandes edificios y una fuente maravillosa en medio.

-Andando –le digo mientras tomo su mano.

Cruzamos la calle junto con otro grupo de personas.

Los autos, los autobuses, las vestimentas; todo aquí es diferente y extraordinariamente perfecto.

Ya estando en la plaza me detengo y examino todo el lugar.

Mi hogar. Mi nuevo hogar.

-Vamos por mi dinero –le digo.

Caminamos hasta una caseta telefónica.

Marco el número, digo en donde estoy y nos disponemos para esperar.

-Tienes que probar esto –mascullo, tirando de su mano y haciendo que me siga.

Solo una vez estuve en Londres, con mi padre y totalmente de "negocios".

-¿Fish and chips? –inquiere cuando llegamos al puesto en la plaza.

-Son deliciosas –aseguro.

Pido dos órdenes y las preparo con salsa y cátsup.

-Voy a engordar en este lugar –se queja, comiendo otra papa frita.

Sonrío.

Treinta minutos después de la llamada los hombres de traje me encuentran.

Con gabardinas largas y hermosas chicas a sus lados dos hombres me saludan.

-Es bueno por fin conocerle, señor Hemsworth –primero que nada tendré que acostumbrarme a mi nuevo apellido, y después al acento de estas personas-. Tenemos su encargo.

Asiento y los sigo.

Peeta viene tomado de mi mano. No quiero soltarlo. No hasta que estemos totalmente seguros.

Este tipo de gente no es como los que conozco y las cosas aquí funcionan de diferente manera.

Los hombres se detienen junto a un auto negro, lujoso y elegante, con el símbolo de Mercedes Benz en las puertas.

-Von'Glumer lamenta su perdida, señor –dice el hombre rubio-. A nombre de toda la familia le entregamos este coche. Dentro viene su dinero, justo como usted lo pidió.

-Supongo que debo de confiar en ustedes y tener en claro que ahí dentro viene todo –le digo mientras examino el coche. Es hermoso, por supuesto. No es como me imaginaba mi coche Ingles, pensaba más en algo moderno y deportivo. Pero es un hermoso coche clásico Mercedes, lo conservaré de todas formas.

-Nos insulta dudando. Tiene nuestra palabra –replica el hombre de sombrero negro.

-Bien, entonces, denle las gracias a Von'Glumer de mi parte.

-Dalo por hecho.

Un par de manos estrechadas y Peeta y yo quedamos solos.

Volteo a mirarlo y sus ojos están fijos en mi.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –me pregunta.

-Primero conseguir una casa. Después buscare a Katzin para arreglar la nacionalidad y después de eso, simplemente vivir –sonrío-. ¿Y tú?

Aparta sus ojos de los míos y esboza una hermosa sonrisa.

-Conseguir un trabajo –dice-. Voy a conseguir un trabajo y un lugar para dormir. Sabes… no estoy preocupado, aquí todo huele a triunfo. No me preocupa nada. Por alguna razón, se que podré con cualquier cosa.

-Tienes claro que las cosas serán difíciles, ¿Verdad?

-Lo tengo claro al cien por ciento –responde-. Y no me importa. Solo tengo que esforzarme. No te preocupes.

Sonrío también y lo tomo del rostro.

-Supongo que esto es todo para nosotros.

-Si, eso supongo –murmura-. Nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte esto.

-No deberías sentir eso por mí. Te arruiné la vida.

-En lo absoluto –replica-. Gracias Gale.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento, Peeta.

Cierro mis ojos y recargo mi frente contra la suya.

-No se como te sientas tu, pero ojalá podamos vernos después.

-Dalo por hecho –digo.

-bien.

Me aparto de el y después de una leve mirada da media vuelta y se marcha.

-¡Hey! –grito.

No se si no me ha escuchado o solo me ha ignorado, pero sigue caminando.

No lo pienso nada en lo absoluto, simplemente salgo corriendo tras el.

-No pretendías irte así nada mas, ¿Verdad? –le digo.

Se encoje de hombros y cuando está punto de responder coloco mis labios sobre los suyos.

En estos momentos ni el hermoso ambiente Ingles podría distraerme. Nada existía. Solo sus labios y los míos.

-Quédate conmigo –murmuro suplicante sobre sus labios.

-No hagas esto mas difícil, Gale –ruega.

-No tienes a donde ir.

-Eso no te incumbe. Puedo hacerme cargo de mi mismo.

-No es necesario, Peeta. Puedes quedarte conmigo. No seas estúpido.

Coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y me separa de el.

-No te entiendo, Gale. Nunca pude entenderte. Y eso solo hace que te metas más y más en mi cabeza. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Pero no puedo hacerte eso.

-¿Hacerme eso? Estás loco. No te hagas "eso" a ti mismo.

-No entiendes tú las cosas, Gale. Lo que me estas pidiendo no tiene sentido.

-Lo tiene. Lo tiene para mí. No puedo prometerte flores y corazones. Ni un final feliz. Ni que estemos juntos toda la vida. Pero puedo prometerte un hoy y un mañana seguros. No hagas esto más difícil y larguémonos de aquí. Tenemos una casa que comprar y varios millones que contar.

Esboza una hermosa sonrisa, pero la felicidad no llega a sus ojos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti –admite-. Es una completa locura, pero estoy enamorado de ti. Y por eso mismo no puedo seguirte.

-¿Por qué no?

Baja la mirada.

Tomo sus manos entre las mías y las sujeto con fuerza.

-Nunca eh estado enamorado antes.. Pero esto… Nuestras manos juntas… tus labios cuando me tocan, tu cuerpo, tu respiración. Cada una de tus expresiones… me vuelve loco. No se si es amor, no se si el amor existe. Pero ahora no estoy dispuesto a dejarte, hombre.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos de nuevo y le doy un largo beso. Sin importarme el montón de personas que camina a nuestros costados.

-Déjate de tonterías y vámonos –murmuro.

-No me prometes un final feliz, pero al menos prométeme algo.

-Lo que esté dentro de mi alcance –digo.

-En cuanto te fastidie… en cuanto te hartes de mi o sea un estorbo tienes que decírmelo, y me iré.

-Hecho. Aunque eso no pasará nunca. Te digo que no creo en el amor, pero si en la necesidad, y esta necesidad de tenerte entre mis brazos y protegerte no va a desaparecer.

Sin dejarlo responder lo tomo entre mis brazos con fuerza y uno nuestros cuerpos.

El amor es un mito. Algo que a alguien se le ocurrió inventar.

Como sea.

Me encanta ese mito.

Y estoy dispuesto a vivirlo.

* * *

Como deben de suponer este es el final, debo agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios y espero de verdad recibir su opinion ahora que el Fic termino.

Si ustedes quieren puedo escribir un Epilogo, sobre lo que paso despues con Peeta y Gale, espero su respuesta! ¿Quieren epilogo? ¿O se quedan con esto? :)

Tambien aprovecho para contarles sobre mi nueva historia, les dije que escribiria una adaptacion de Maravilloso Desastre, pero adaptar el libro sera tedioso para quienes ya lo leyeron asi que solo me basare en la historia para escribir.

Tambien queria decirles que no es un PeetaxFinnick ni GalexPeeta. Pense que nunca habiamos visto a dos dominantes y seria interesante ver como lo desarrollan. Siempre Peeta es el dulce y delicado... ¿Y si esta historia la hacemos FinnickxGale? ¡Espero que les guste la idea!

Asi que estoy trabajando en un FinnickxGale que llevara un FinnickxPeeta tambien.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Espero sus comentarios!:D


End file.
